Fool Me Twice
by foxster06
Summary: Bella sleeps with Edward on New Years Eve 07, then he leaves before she wakes. Then their lives become entwined and she has to watch him go from woman to woman, until they repeat the same the following New Year. Is she a fool or does he love her? AH,OOC
1. Fool Me Twice Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just like to have fun with them.**

**Authors Note: This was originally going to be a one-shot for the Naughty Heels Anonymous, but knew I would not finish it on time, so I thought I would make it a full blown story hope you like.**

**Also thanks to Project Team Beta members hyacinthgirl118, sandicarr and yellojello113 for their help on making this chapter look really good.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice

Preface

I woke suddenly, slightly confused as to where I was. It was still dark outside, my head was pounding, and my body ached in a way I'd never before experienced. The previous night came rushing back to me and I had to blink a couple of times to stop the tears from escaping from my eyes. Why, oh why did I do this again?

I fisted my hand and put it into my mouth, biting down on it to keep the sobs at bay as I turned my head towards the sleeping form that held me tightly in his arms. His breath fanned across my face, the smell of alcohol assaulting my nostrils. He moved, slightly, pulling me closer to him, and gently nuzzled my head with his chin, sighing contently in his sleep. I just wanted to lie here and watch him but I knew I had to leave before he woke up.

I was berating myself about the situation in which I now found myself. I couldn't believe I fell for his lies all over again.

However, this time he actually had the audacity to say he loved me and he could not imagine his life without me in it anymore. Ha! I bet. Come on, I had heard all his of lies before. You know the ones where he says he'll take you here and take you there and then, the piece de la résistance; he told me he wanted to take me to meet his parents as his girlfriend. God, Edward, get real and join the programme? I know you too well. I mean, double-ha!

I had been watching him this past year as he moved from one woman to another, no repeats, never taking them back to his apartment. When I asked him about that, he said it was easier for him to slip away, no awkward morning after conversations. I asked him about his conscience, but he said it never really bothered him until recently. He also told me he only ever thought about his own needs and didn't really care about whether the women enjoyed it or not. They usually came onto him, so it was their problem if they got nothing out of it other than a night with the famous Edward Cullen. I really wanted to hate him, but I knew that would never happen because I love him so much.

It was exactly a year ago that I last slept with him, if you could call it that. This time was a lot better than last time, and we _were in his bed, not mine._ I suppose we were in the same apartment building as the party. Our clothes were off more quickly, than if we had gone back to my place. The sex was amazing, but I really needed to get away from him before he woke up.

What is it they say? 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' I turned my face away from him and gently removed his arm from around my body. I put my pillow there instead and got up as quietly as possible, trying my hardest to find my clothes in the dark.

I must have looked a sight, a grown woman crawling on all fours in the dark. The tears streamed down my face and my heart felt very heavy, the knowledge that I was a fool weighed me down. I was full of shame, but how could I regret last night? It was one of the most wonderful experiences of my life? It was just unfortunate that it was with someone who would never really give his heart, and I wanted so much more than just his body. I had to get out of here quickly before I changed my mind and jumped him for another session.

I managed to find most of my clothes, but I was unable to find my underwear. Unfortunately I had worn a see-through top and a very short skirt to the party. I found one of Edward's shirts on the floor, smelled it and quickly put it on. I would just have to make sure I did not bend down.

I quietly left the bedroom and then nearly went flying as I tripped over one of Edward's shoes. I quickly found my shoes, picked them and my clutch up and headed for the door.

I reached for the handle just as my phone started to ring. I panicked - who would be ringing at this time of night? I picked it up and noticed the number was from my secret text buddy, but he had never actually rung me before. My heart started pounding in my chest as I flipped it open, put it to my ear, and whispered, "Hello?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope this story is Ok. Like I said, it was going to be a one shot, but there was no way I would have been able to finish it for the dead line. So the first Chapter of the story is almost complete. Please let me know whether it has promise or not. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just try to play nicely with them. Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favourite Stories. Also thank you to project team beta, who made this chapter readable.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice

Chapter 1 – New Years Eve 2007

The first time I met Edward Cullen, I really was unprepared for the ramifications of our tryst. The sex was crap, but the man was definitely unforgettable. His beauty was like no man I had met before, and he paid attention to me. However, after that night my life became very complicated. In hindsight, I shouldn't have been so eager to fall so quickly into his arms and then into my bed.

He was confident, reassuring and incredibly sexy. I never really stood a chance with his come-hither messy, bronze tinted hair and his beautiful, picturesque face. His strong, chiselled jaw line and kissable, pouty lips, which I so desperately wanted to, feel as they crushed against mine in a deep and passionate kiss. Even his voice was pure seduction to me; so velvety smooth, I swear I almost came undone just by listening to him. His voice was a mixture of velvet and silk rolled into one. I could have just wrapped myself in him and let him talk all night. Of course, everything he said was total shit, and he didn't mean a word of it, but his voice could make you believe the world was square.

The first time I met him was in a nightclub. That should have been warning bell number one. Rosalie, my old roommate, always said never hook up with a guy you met in a nightclub; make sure you get a date out of him first before you let anything happen. Rosalie would have killed me if she ever found out what I did. She was now living in Seattle with Emmett, the love of her life.

See I was getting a new roommate in the New Year, Emmett's younger sister, Alice. When Alice got a job at the magazine where I work, we all agreed that she should move in with me.

Her boyfriend, Jasper, is one of my oldest friends. I have known him since my early days at university here in New York, when I was at my lowest. I met his sister, Rosalie later, when she became my roommate. We also became good friends. She is the most stunning woman I know.

I had not yet met Alice or Emmett, so I was unsure what either of them looked like. To be honest, I didn't even know their surname because they were only ever talked about by their first names.

Someone persuaded me into going out with a gang of the girls from work. I am not really one for the nightclub scene. I was home alone and they gave me a whole sob story of how one of the girls was ill, and it would have been a wasted ticket. But Angela was the one who finally convinced me to go. It was her going away party. On New Year's Eve, the ticket was expensive so I threw caution to the wind.

I got myself dolled up and wore an extremely revealing dress that I was uncomfortable wearing. I was going out with some stunning women, so I needed a good confidence booster. The heels I wore were so high that it was a wonder I did not get a nosebleed with the altitude change. Or even worse fall and break my neck.

We had a meal first at a nice Italian restaurant near the club. One of the waiters flirted shamelessly with me and gave me a wonderful confidence boost. Neither Heidi nor Gianna were impressed with the male attention I received. I did not understand why. I just attributed it to the fact that they were probably trying to woe Heidi and Gianna, who were by far the most attractive gals out of our group. We finally hit the nightclub at about ten when it was starting to fill up nicely.

Angela and I decided to stand at the bar and let the rest of the women to prowl for their unsuspecting prey. Boy, did I feel sorry for the guys out there; these girls were savages.

"I don't think Heidi or Gianna like me very much," I said, sighing heavily as we stood by the bar.

"They're just jealous." She laughed, shaking her head at my comment. Then she added, "You look amazing in that outfit."

"I feel like a tart in this outfit," I said as I pulled it up to cover my breasts, and then pulled it back down to cover my bare legs.

"You look good," she replied. She ordered another round of drinks before we had even finished her last.

After we had a few drinks, Angela decided she wanted to dance. ; ;I was slightly drunk myself; I felt confident enough and joined her. We found a nice little spot where we boogied away the hours. I had my eyes closed as I bounced to the music. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to find Angela lip locked with a very smartly dressed man.

My feet were killing and so I sauntered over to the bar and ordered two shots of tequila. I downed them a little too hastily before finding a good spot to watch people shake their stuff on the dance floor.

When I reached the rail, I leaned on it with my arm, quickly pulled my shoes off, and then sighed in relief as the pain eased instantly. I closed my eyes and swayed slightly with the music, getting lost in the rhythm of the song. I stayed like that for a couple of songs, not once opening my eyes to see what was going on around me.

The air around me suddenly changed. It felt heavy and denser; I could almost hear the static charge. I would have sworn we were about to get a thunderstorm

The electricity was crackling intensely around me. Then I felt a warm gush of air across my bare back and it made me shudder, not from fear, but from anticipation.

Moments ago I'd felt calm and relaxed, and then suddenly I felt uneasy and caged in. My hands started feeling clammy and for some strange reason my heart was beating like a freight train.

I opened one eye and slowly turned my head towards where the hot air came from, and then embarrassed myself as I gasped loudly.

The guy who stood before me had to be a male super model. He looked like he belonged in the movies. He was too beautiful to be real.

"Sorry I did not mean to disturb you," he said and smiled apologetically at me, "but you were so still I just making sure you were real."

"Yes I'm real," I said and returned his smile. I felt slightly awed by his beauty.

"Good. I'm glad," he said as he gently brushed his knuckles against my face. I jumped the instant his knuckles touched me. An electrical current raced through my body.

"You shocked me," I accused and then pouted sulkily as my fingers gingerly rubbed the place he had touched on my face.

"It wasn't intentional," He coughed to try and hide his amusement. "I must have created some static."

"Either that or you're just sizzling full stop." What the fuck did I say that for? I mentally kicked myself.

"Would you like to know?" he asked and raised his eyebrow at me suggestively.

"What before I even know your name?" I teased, my cheeks heated up. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"I am hoping to find out," He said and leaned a lot closer towards me.

"I'm Bella by the way," I said and held my hand out to shake his.

"I'm Edward," he said and took my hand in his giving me another electric shock, and then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "What's your poison?"

"I'll have a double Jack and coke please," I said and shuddered as his mere presence sent shivers down my spine.

"Ok," He said and turned to the bar.

I watched him as he walked to the bar even though my vision was slightly clouded from drink. I watched the way his ass moved in his trousers and absentminded licked my lips. I wondered what he looked like naked, whether he had a hairy chest and whether his ass looked just as good naked as it did fully clothed. His hair was messy and quite long for a man; I wonder what he did for a living.

I bet he's a spy. He looked like a guy who would say "My name's Edward and I'm licensed to thrill." I smirked to myself as I thought about him thrilling me anytime. When he saw Gianna and Heidi I would definitely be out of his mind then.

I was still deep in my negative thoughts when he came back with my drink and it looked bigger than a double. Was he trying to get me drunk? I thought unable to stop the smile that spread across my face at the thought of him as he had his wicked way with me. What an interesting night this turned out to be after all.

As we stood against the rail, drinks in hand, we made small talk but as I looked into his eyes I could see the hunger in them. I looked away a couple of times and took a sip of my drink before I did something totally out of character and let him to take me in the crowded nightclub. Before I knew it, my drink was empty and so was his. He took the glass out of my hand and put it on a near by table. Then he turned back to face me, I opened my mouth to say something but before the words formed, he crushed his body against mine and kissed me aggressively in the most incredible kiss I had ever received in my life.

My mind turned to mush as I my lips touched his and our tongues started greedily exploring each other when an involuntary moan escaped from my mouth. He took this as a sign to take the next step and let his hands roam freely down my body until they reached my hips and he pulled me flush against him. The sensation of his gentle touch moving over my body was overwhelming, but when my already throbbing centre made contact with his very obvious erection, it almost sent me over the edge. My whole body was on fire and I could barely breath. I reached for his head and grabbed his silky soft hair.

He suddenly jumped away from me, his breathing was heavy and shock evident on his face. I looked at him, stunned, as I tried to catch my own breath; my heart beat was rapid as I stared at him, my eyes wide in my own shock.

"I need to go to the bathroom," he muttered and just stalked off. I stood dumbfounded. What the hell had just happened?

I felt two hands grab my arms tightly, and then the smell of cheap perfume assaulted my nostrils. I turned my head and noticed Heidi on one side of me and Gianna on the other.

"What did he want?" Gianna sneered, her eyes flashing angrily at me.

"We were just talking." I said, what was her problem?

"Don't believe a word he says," Heidi piped up and then gave me a tight smile.

"Do you know him?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He's a regular like us," Heidi replied. "He always leaves with a different woman."

"Thank you for the warning." I smiled back at her.

"So are you going to leave him alone?" Gianna asked.

"No, I don't think so," I said after thinking about it for a couple of seconds.

"You won't see him again you know," Gianna said glaring at me.

"I'll take my chances," I said."Who knows? I might be the one."

"Yeah, right." Gianna sneered again.

"Look Gianna, Do you have a problem with me?" I asked, irritated by her. I knew deep down she was right though. But I could dream.

"No, we are just looking out for you." Heidi replied with a fake smile then looked over my shoulder, before turning back."Just think about what we said before you do anything you might regret tomorrow."

"I will, thank you," I said as they walked off. I sighed heavily and thought about the information they had given me. All that went out of the window the minute I felt his strong arms wrap around me and pulled me to him.

"Would you like to get out of this joint?" Edward whispered in my ear, and then gently nipped it. I could not stop the soft moan that escaped me, as his tongue gently licked the outline of my ear.

"Yesss," I hissed as my body tingled and shook slightly with need. He laughed gently against my ear.

"Let's go," he said and pulled on my hand as we escaped the nightclub.

My eyes started searching for a cab when we got outside, but Edward had a different idea. Instead he dragged me down the street, where a group of cars were parked. I looked at him confused, "Where are we going?"

"I came in my car tonight," he replied. "So I thought I would give you a lift home."

"That's cool," I said. I was slightly worried when I got in. Had he had a lot to drink? I kept my mouth shut.

As we reached a black car, he pressed a button, and then opened the passenger door for me. I slid in as he rushed around to the other side and got in. He turned to look at me, about to say something. Instead he put his hand around the back of my neck and pulled my face towards his, and then brushed his lips against mine a couple of times. Finally he crushed his mouth against mine and repeating the kiss we shared in the night club.

One hand was planted firmly at the back of my head, as his other hand started gently massaging my breast. I felt my nipples harden the instant he touched them. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue gently traced my bottom lip, and then he pulled away.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

I gave him my address and he gave me a strange look. He then looked out at the traffic and pulled out onto the road.

To say we were in New York, he still drove quite fast. We talked a little about how long I had been in New York. How I had yet to visit the museums and the Statue of Liberty. He told me we would go together sometime.

Then before long, we were near my apartment building. "It's the next building on your left and the second entrance is the parking garage." I said, as I opened my bag for the card. "This is my pass to get in the garage"

"I don't need that," he said. "I'll park on the street."

"Ok," I replied.

He parked the car on the street and up and we got out of the car in silence. He followed me into the building. Luckily, an elevator was waiting for us on the ground floor. We stepped into the elevator I pressed the button for my floor and the door closed.

Edward spun me around and pushed me against the wall and kissed my neck roughly. His stubble prickled and tickled my sensitive skin. I leaned my head back and gave him better access. "You taste divine." He growled against my neck. "Almost good enough to eat."

I was so lost in the sensation of him kissing my neck, I did not hear the elevator door ping open. He pulled away and dragged me into the hallway.

"Which one's yours?" he asked.

"I'm first on the left number forty-two," I said as I got my key out. I tried to open the door as he brushed my hair to one side and started nibbling on my neck again. I groaned in frustration. All I wanted to do was unlock the door and get naked with this amazing guy, who was making my girlie parts ache so desperately. He suddenly stopped what he was doing, took the key out of my hand, and unlocked the door for me.

He opened the door and let me in first, I switched the light on. I told him where to put the key. I dropped my purse onto the couch and then quickly kicked my shoes off. When I turned to him; he was staring at me intently, his eyes were vibrant green. As he continued to stare at me, they darkened with lust. I gulped as he strode purposefully towards me. His mouth claimed mine aggressively.

As we kissed, I started to unbutton his shirt, my finger shook more with each button. I wanted to feel his naked skin as I caressed him with my finger tips. I heard him moan as I pulled his shirt off. Feeling brave, I started kissing and sucking his nipples. He pulled me away slightly and looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

I just nodded my head, unable to speak.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asked. I took his hand and lead him to my bedroom door. He opened it and then he scooped me up in his arms. I giggled as he carried me into my bedroom.

He threw me onto my bed and quickly undressed. He signalled with his fingers for me to follow his lead.

Once we were both naked, we climbed onto the bed next to each other. I gulped nervously as we looked at each other.

"Are you definitely sure about this?" he asked again.

"Yes I am sure," I said huskily. "Now kiss me."

He did not need telling twice, his mouth came down on mine hard. His hands slowly moved down my body, until they rested on my breast. He fondled my breasts, gently tweaking the nipples a couple of times. Then his hand moved lower until he reached my aching core. He gently put a finger into me, accidentally grazing my clit in the process and causing me to give out a little moan.

He chuckled saying, "You are so ready for me."

He withdrew his finger, and then quickly got off the bed. He picked up his pants and pulled a condom out of a pocket. I heard the ripping of the foil. He fumbled as he put it on, and then got back onto the bed.

In a blink of an eye he was on top of me, and then in me. He moaned involuntarily as he started gliding in and out of me. He built up speed and depth with every thrust and I matched each thrust with my own. I wriggled my hips slightly, as I tried to find the right position for me to get some kind of friction.

His thrusts got faster and his breathing heavier. He grunted loudly and then thrust as far into me as he could. I felt him pulse inside of me when he came.

He rested his head on my shoulder as he breathed heavily. "Thank you." Was all he said as he gently pulled out of me. He made sure his condom stayed in place. Then he asked where the bathroom was and I pointed him in the right direction. While he was gone, I could not help the tears that formed in my eyes. I suddenly realised that maybe Gianna and Heidi were right. I felt so unsatisfied that I wanted to cry in frustration. I heard my door creak open and Edward walked back in, and then lay down next to me.

He wrapped his arm around me and started kissing me again. He rolled me over, and then moved his hand lower again. I knew we were going to have a rematch. I hoped that this time would be better. Ha! This time was even worse, because he quickly put his condom on and entered me without even seeing if I was ready. This time though I managed to get the friction I needed but he still came before I had chance to and he left me hanging.

After this session, he fell asleep but it took me a while to drop off. I had so many thoughts running through my head. I eventually fell asleep but my dreams were dark and oppressive.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the window. I reached for my cell to find out what time it was and nearly had a heart-attack was 11:30. I had really overslept I sat up in bed, rubbed my hands over my face to try to get some coherence then it hit me. Where is Edward?

I jumped out of my bedroom and hurried into the living room, then through to the kitchen. I looked around for a sign that he was still here but there was nothing, not even a note. I realised then that I was a total fool. I felt tears spring to my eyes just as the intercom went off. Oh shit, my new roommate is moving in today.

I went to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bells, open this door now and let us up," a voice teased.

"Jasper?" I asked, suddenly bubbling with excitement.

"And Alice." A female voice piped up. "And my brother Edward who is helping me move in too."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you like the first instalment of the actual story. Sorry it's a little short but I will try to make the rest a little longer and after this chapter, I was thinking of doing a month by month account as well.**

**Let me know whether you like this ****story please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just like to play with the characters and see how they come out. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

**Also a massive thank you to Project Team Beta, who have sorted my mistakes out and made it look like I can write. Thank you so much.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 2 – January

I buzzed them in and then quickly dashed back into my bedroom to change into sweats and a t-shirt. Last night's disaster was shortly forgotten in the excitement of seeing Jasper. This definitely overtook the pity party I had secretly been having.

I know it sounds like I am in love with Jasper. I suppose in a way I am... but not in the "wanting-to-have-his-babies" kind of way. I love him in the "he-saved-me-from-myself-and-brought-me-back-to-life" kind of way.

I sat on the bed and was unable to stop myself from thinking about how he came into my life at just the right time. Without him, I am sure I would have gone on to a path of self-destruction. I could feel the lump forming in my throat as the last words my father ever shouted at me came spring to the forefront of my mind, his face twisted in anger, his hands clenched into tight fists. The words 'fucked up' and 'fuck off' came out of my own father's mouth along with how much of a disgrace I am and how disappointed he was in me. How I should be more like Leah, a lying drug user. His parting shot was that I needed to grow up and get help before he would even consider me being part of his new family. Yeah, like that was going to happen. He slapped me across the face, so hard he made me bleed.

Afterwards, I went back to Phoenix with my tail between my legs feeling sorry for myself. I then hooked up with the first person who showed me some attention and I lapped it up, not realizing I was spiralling out of control. My mother, Renee, bless her, tried to snap me out of my downward turn but it hurt too much. I felt so unwanted and unloved that I was dying a very slow death.

I had only been back with my mother for two weeks before I met James. Oh God, what can I say about him? He was good-looking in the bad boy sort of way, charming and very persuasive. I think it my need to be loved that made me fall so quickly for him. Sometimes even now, when I think about him it makes my head spin how fast I did fall for him.

I was a senior, and James was taking a year off before heading to university when he charmed his way into my life. I believed everything he said to me; when he called me beautiful, I felt beautiful. Therefore, with all his charm and words, he managed to bed me after just two weeks of being together. That's when everything changed.

I was suddenly a prisoner in my own home. I was no longer allowed out unless it was with James, but he could go out whenever and with whomever he liked. He would keep me waiting when we had arranged dates, and sometimes he even stood me up; never explaining why.

He was always charming in front of other people, saying how wonderful or how beautiful I was, caressing me gently, kissing me softly on the cheek as he told people how lucky he was to have me. Then when we were alone, it was as if someone had flipped a switch, and he became horrible and hurtful, even aggressive sometimes. He would use words like stupid, fat, ugly – all words he knew that would hurt me the most.

My confidence was sinking faster than the Titanic, and I started to put a little weight on. I was hardly sleeping, and I was slowly becoming more and more withdrawn. Of course, in front of my mother and James, I would plaster a smile on my face and make out that everything was still wonderful. I tried not to spend too much time with my mother because I knew that she saw right through me and my façade.

The final straw for James and I came on my prom night, when he had promised to take me after much persuasion. He was supposed to pick me up at eight that night, and he still had not showed up at nine. I was furious, so I quickly changed into normal clothes and made my way over to his house. His mother answered the door looking worried as I barged past her. She called out for me to stop, but I ignored her. I stormed into his bedroom and found him in a compromising position with Victoria Sloan, very naked.

I screamed at them, threw the first thing that I could lay my hands on which happened to be a framed photograph that hit James square on the head. I turned to run out of the house and his life, but he had other ideas. He was suddenly right behind me on the stairs; he grabbed hold of my upper arm and swung me around to face him. He was shouting loudly about how it was all my fault he was sleeping with her because I was crap in bed, how I wasn't enough to satisfy him, and that he had been seeing her as long as he had been seeing me. I told him to go to hell.

Two days later, I woke up in hospital with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. That was definitely the end of James and me.

The first few months at Dartmouth were a blurred mess, I was drunk or stoned all the time, my schoolwork was suffering, and I was on the verge of being thrown out of the University. Then I met Jasper, in a bar of all places, and he became my lifeline. I moved in with his sister Rosalie who needed a roommate, and I needed to be away from the bad influence of my previous roommate. Through two wonderful people, I learned to love and trust people again, I learned to love myself, gained a lot of self-confidence, and lost all the excess weight I had gained.

I shook myself out of my dark thoughts and quickly dressed into ripped jeans and grotty old t-shirt. Picking my Marines cap up with a smile, I made my way to the door, opening it widely.

The second I set my eyes on Jasper, I ran straight into his arms, not really taking any notice of the two people stood behind him. He picked me up in his arms and crushed me to him tightly as he spun us around. "Hey B-B," he whispered into my hair, as he slowly put me down, but kept one of his arms wrapped around me.

"God I've missed you." I laughed at him, as happy tears ran down my cheeks. It had been four years since he moved to Seattle, and now he was moving in with Alice's brother. I am pleased I get to see him more often.

We hugged again, but finally broke apart when a cough came from behind us. Jasper pulled away, looking slightly guilty.

I turned away from him to look at the person who had coughed to find a stunning petite woman. She had black spiky hair, and eyes vibrant, full of life and mischief. This made the small woman even more engaging, I could see why Jasper had fallen hard for her.

Jasper dragged me towards her, knowing how shy I can be when meeting new people. He put his arm around her and his face lit up so bright he almost blinded me. He was so full of love and happiness that I wanted to cry. "This is my Alice."

I offered my hand for her to shake it but she threw me off completely when she just lunged and hugged me tightly. "I am so happy to finally meet my future best friend," she said, almost crushing me. Alice was small, but packed with power.

"That's great," I say to her as she pulls away from me.

"I've been so excited to finally meet you, since Jasper and Rose think so much of you. I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you," she said without actually pausing for breath.

"Well, that's good," I said to her, trying to smile. All of a sudden, I felt overwhelmed by her exuberant personality. "It will make living together so much easier."

She laughed easily, and I felt more confident that we'd get along fine as roommates. I suppose we had no choice really. She had moved from Seattle to New York because of her first real job as a fashion journalist. Rose decided it would be ideal for Alice to move in with me while Jasper moved in with Alice's brother, to keep the parents happy. I mean we have one thing in common - our love for Jasper.

There was a cough and sudden movement behind Alice. She turned around annoyance on her face, and then she turned back to me. "That's my brother Edward; he's helping me move in," she sighed in exasperation. "He's in a rush to get finished."

Alice and Jasper moved forward into the apartment leaving me with a clear view of Alice's brother. I smiled at Alice's brother to welcome him. When our eyes met, they widened in surprise. It was the guy from last night! I could feel the panic start to rise in my stomach; what do I do now? Do I acknowledge him? Do I slap him? No, that's a very bad idea; Jasper would kill him if he even had an inkling of what happened.

So I played dumb. "It's nice to meet you," I told him and almost cringed at how forced my voice sounded. I plastered the smile on my face and held out my hand in a friendly gesture, all the time thinking of different ways I would like him to die, each one being more painful than the last. Suddenly the smile actually felt genuine.

I noticed him flinch as he took my hand and I wondered briefly if he felt the jolt of electricity too, but it did not actually register on his face. Maybe he flinched at the prospect of having to touch me at all. He dropped my hand almost as quickly as he took it; this made me smile a little wider. I tried looking him in the eyes but he seemed to be looking everywhere but at me. From the way he was shifting from one foot to the other, I could tell he was extremely uncomfortable about being back in this apartment.

"Are we finished?" Edward asked not even hiding his irritation.

"Yes," Alice sighed heavily. "Are you that desperate to go?"

"You know I need to be at work by two," he replied angrily.

"Well don't let us keep you." Alice was clearly irritated.

"Jasper, are you coming?" Edward asked.

"No, I'll stay with my ladies for a while and catch up with Bella," he replied, the slow lazy smile appearing on his face, God I missed him.

"You've got your key, right?" He asked, looking at Jasper.

"Yeah, no probs," Jasper replied. "I know the code as well."

"Great," Edward replied, then finally he turned and made eye contact with me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from gasping aloud; his eyes were the most beautiful emerald green colour I'd ever seen. I could feel myself getting lost in their depth. He spoke, "Well it was nice meeting you, Bella."

Then he said goodbye to everyone and left as quickly as he could, almost tripping in his haste to get out.

I turned to Alice and Jasper, hoping I really could play dumb. "Was it something I said?" I asked faking innocence.

"It's not you," Alice replied, moving towards me to pat me on the shoulder. "It's all him."

"I was just wondering," I replied.

"Well don't. Just ignore him in the future," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure there won't be a future," I mutter, more to myself than them.

"Oh, there will be; trust me," she replied, and then clapped her hands together staring me right in the eyes. "So, Bella, let's get to know one another."

She dragged me towards the couch, turning to Jasper. "Sweetie, will you make us a drink?"

Jasper moaned slightly as he got out of his chair and made his way towards our kitchen area.

For the next two hours, I realised how much Alice could talk, and in turn, she got me to open up about myself to her as well. She told me about her parents. Her father is a very prestigious doctor in Seattle; her mother is a very successful interior designer. She mentioned how they used to live in a small town before they all left for the university; they still own the house there and have a large apartment in Seattle. Emmett, her oldest brother and Rosalie's future husband, used to be a professional football player, but had a serious injury and now is a deputy in the small town they grew up in.

I told her about my mother and Phil, how they recently moved from Jacksonville back to Phoenix where I grew up and how much I miss them. She tried asking me about my father, but I clammed up and changed the subject very swiftly. I didn't like to talk about my dad at all. I didn't know what she could tell from my voice, but she had a sympathetic look on her face and she patted my knee lightly, trying to comfort me. I just gave her a weak smile back, hoping to God that the tears that threatened would not make an appearance.

We started to talk about Jasper, which made him uncomfortable, teasing him as much as possible while he listened. After much blushing, he excused himself and made a swift exit.

While Alice walked him to the door, I had time to ponder about what sort of roommate Alice would be. It definitely would never be dull, that's for sure, but I could tell that I would genuinely like her. It was a real shame about her brother though.

Over the next few weeks, I realised Alice was a very different roommate than Rosalie was. When Rosalie and I lived together, I was always the untidy one and it drove her mad. She needed everything to be neat and in its proper place. Alice was more disorganised than I was in everything, but it was wonderful not having to worry whether I had wiped the worktop after having a drink on it. The worst thing I ever did was to put coloured socks in with the whites. Rose did not talk to me for three weeks after I turned all her white clothes a light pink.

I loved living with Rose ,but I was also living in constant fear of an ear bashing if I did something wrong, or put something back in the wrong place. In addition, she always had to be in charge. I hated being off at the same time as her because she used to force me to go clothes shopping with her and everything I bought I had to wear. Whenever we went out at night, she would choose what I wore. I sometimes felt like a five year old being dressed. Before we went out, she would always inspect me to make sure I looked presentable.

I found out the hard way what Alice's faults were, after living together for just a few short weeks. Alice announced that we were going out on this particular Saturday night, and that we would need to go shopping because it looked like neither of us had anything to wear. Well according to her anyway, but if you ask me, she just wanted an excuse to shop, so she dragged me to the centre of New York. Yuk!

Much to my chagrin, we spent the whole day going from shop to shop, then going back to some shops, then there was the trying on of clothes. I hated every moment of it. I tried to pick my clothes without trying them on first but oh, no, it was not good enough for Miss Alice Cullen, I had to try everything on first. I tried telling her I couldn't afford to buy expensive clothes, and that I needed to stick to a tight budget, but it didn't do me any good. She told me I needed them, if I was really struggling, she would get everything on her credit card, and I could pay her back. I declined her offer and spent way too much on my credit card.

By the time we were on our way home, I had expensive clothes I am sure I would never but Alice would not hear a word of it.

When we finally got back to our apartment, Jasper and Edward were already there and dressed. Jasper totally lost it when he saw the look of shock and fatigue on my face. I just scowled at him and flopped down on the couch, leaning my head back and closing my eyes, thanking God the ordeal was finally over. I really could not tell what hurt the most, my legs or my purse, but it was definitely a crippling experience, and one I really didn't want to repeat again.

"So you've been Aliced," Edward said.

I opened one eye to peek at him, shocked that he was actually talking to me. I was surprised to find he had a smirk on his face.

"She would be a brilliant Weapon of Mass Destruction," I mutter. "The enemy wouldn't see it coming, and then they would never know what had actually hit them."

"If it helps any, even Rose cannot cope with Alice when she's in shopping mode," Edward replied, laughter in his voice.

"It was pure torture," I groan loudly. "I can see my bank manager rubbing his hands together; I am going to be his bitch forever."

Edward and Jasper laughed as Alice just shook her head at me. "Silly Bella,it was not that expensive."

"Not expensive," I screeched. "My hair, which only had a shampoo and blow dry, cost more than my last pair of work shoes."

"That's what you get for going shopping with Alice." Jasper laughed as he put his arm around me. "I think you two need to get ready."

I drag myself up from the couch muttering, "She needs a warning sign attached to her, 'Please don't take shopping or shop with extreme caution.'

I could hear both the boys laughing as I closed the door to my bedroom, which was a big mistake, because five minutes later Alice came barging in and tells me what to wear with what.

Exactly an hour later we were ready. I give myself the once over in the mirror and I was shocked by how different I looked. _This person staring back at me cannot be me, she looks hot!_

When we eventually made it back into the lounge, both Jasper and Edward were moving restlessly and made comments about how hungry they were. Alice just rolled her eyes and went to fetch our jackets. At this point, Jasper finally took notice of what was in front of him and I blushed when he whistled at me. "Wow, you scrub up good, Swan."

"Shut up," I replied, swiping at his shoulder, secretly pleased that someone had noticed me. Edward had barely acknowledged I was in the same room; he just kept looking at his feet.

It got even worse from there; on the way to the restaurant, he ignored me. Once we sat at our table, he actually had me convinced that I really did not exist. At one point, I really felt like kicking him hard on the shin. As the meal progressed, my need to hurt him grew and I was now desperate to bash him over the head with my dessert dish or even better my chair.

After the meal, Alice convinced us all to go clubbing. She just heard that a new club called Twilight opened just around the corner from the restaurant. I felt so bad for Alice; Edward was going out of his way to be rude to me. If it had been anyone else, I would have been upset, but I just wanted to laugh in his face.

Jasper had to help both Alice and I into our jackets because Edward just walked off to wait outside. Alice tried to apologise, but I told her not to worry about it. The evening was crisp and cool, the wind biting as we walked the short distance to the nightclub.

The queue was stretched along the block and around the corner. We groaned at the thought of waiting in the cold to get in. Edward just went up to the bouncer, had words with him, I swear he gave him a roll of bills but that might have just been my imagination, and we were in.

Once we were inside and disposed of our jackets, Edward walked off leaving Alice and I gaping at him as he mingled with the other revellers. I felt slightly embarrassed about it, but Alice was furious and was just about to follow him when Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let him be Alice," Jasper said calmly.

"But, Jasper, he has been so damned rude to Bella all night," Alice spat out, furious.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," he replied, hugging her to him and looked at me with a cocked eyebrow. I could not look him in the eye and walked dejectedly towards the bar.

I ordered a triple Vodka and Coke and then downed it quickly. I was just about to get another, but shook my head at myself. Edward's rebuff of me hurt more than it should have, and I really could not work out why. I wondered if it was because I would most probably see him quite often, he was my new roommate's brother after all.

I mean other than our night together which meant nothing; I had never really had much to do with him before tonight. Since Alice had moved in he had been around a few times, but we never really interacted at all. However, the way he acted with me tonight, if I was being totally honest, made me wonder what I actually liked about him.

After moping for a while, I went to the bar to get myself another drink then made my way to the railing overlooking the dance floor. I turned my back to the dancers and closed my eyes just listening to the beat of the music. At some point, some guy tried to chat me up but I wasn't interested so I excused myself and made my way to the ladies' bathroom.

The first person I saw when I walked in was Heidi standing at the mirror applying lip-gloss. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one, more of a 'ha! I have one up on you' kind of smile. I tried smiling back, but I was feeling sorry for myself because of Edward. She walked past me, catching my arm as she went by. I just shook my head and walked into an empty cubical.

As I walked out of the bathroom, I nearly collided with Heidi again, who was busy sucking faces with some poor soul. She had her back to me and the guy's hands were gripping her ass tightly to him. As I looked up at the guy's face, he opened his eyes and I gasped. It was Edward. He gave me the biggest smirk as he whispered in her ear, loud enough for my benefit, "Let's get out of here. I am sick of the skanky women they allow in these places."

Heidi giggled as the stupid bastard dragged her towards the exit. I was still rooted to the spot, too shocked to move. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes as the hurt seeped into my heart.

The next morning when we were having breakfast, Alice was ranting about how she would give Edward a piece of her mind for the way he treated me the previous day. I somehow managed to convince her that it didn't matter. I really wished I could let her but I would have felt awful if they fell out over me.

Therefore, I decided the best plan of action was to avoid Edward as much as possible, which was very difficult sometimes because he came over quite a lot. However, whenever he came over, I would spend the time in my bedroom with excuses of writing or reading articles for the magazine.

Heidi was intolerable at work. Whenever she saw me coming towards her, she would suddenly start talking loudly to anyone who would listen about what she and her new boyfriend Edward, "he's a doctor you know", had been doing. Give me a bucket, quick.

The worst, or I suppose the best, occasion was towards the end of January. I had decided to have lunch in the Canteen. I had just started proofreading a piece for my editor when I smelt the overpowering perfume that reeked of Heidi and Gianna.

They sat down at the end of my table and started to talk quite loudly among themselves.

"Anyway, his parents were here this weekend and we went out to dinner with them Saturday night," Heidi gushed loudly.

"Oh wow," Gianna replied. "So it's getting serious then?"

"Oh God, he's so amazing," Heidi gushed. "He really knows how to treat a woman."

I had just taken a sip of Coke, and that last comment sent it down the wrong hole as I snorted. I started choking uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face as I tried to catch my breath.

When I finally managed to calm myself down, both women were glaring at me angrily. I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Do you have a problem?" Heidi asked, frostily.

"No, just listening to your conversation," I replied.

"It must be hard being single," Gianna said, snidely.

"Not really," I replied. "So has he got any brothers or sisters, this wonderful man?"

"No, he's an only child, and his parents are very rich," Heidi replied, smugly.

Just then, Alice appeared and I waved at her as she came over. She sat next to me, and realising I wasn't alone, she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Alice."

"Which department are you from?" Gianna asked her, looking her up and down.

"I work in the Fashion Department," Alice replied with a smile. I could actually tell it was a forced one, which surprised me.

"Oh, so you're Angela's replacement," Heidi stated.

"That would be me," Alice said, still with the false smile. "So what are you ladies talking about?"

I actually felt myself cringe. _Please don't say it Heidi, please_.

"My new boyfriend," Heidi replied, a big smile on her face.

"Oh, how long have you been together?" Alice asked, genuinely interested. She gave me a funny look as I put my head in my hands, really wishing I could say something but it would have to play out.

"Just over two weeks," Heidi replied happily. "I met his parents this weekend, and they were fabulous."

"Wow, meeting the parents." Alice smiled genuinely. "It must be serious."

"Oh, I think it might be love," Heidi replied.

"Does he live in New York?"

"Yes," Heidi replied. "He's a doctor."

"Wow, a doctor," Alice replied. "Doctors run in my family."

"Oh," Heidi sounded disinterested.

"So has this wonderful doctor got a name?" Alice asked, and I groaned loudly.

Everyone looked at me; Alice looked concerned, Gianna and Heidi just glared.

"His name is Edward Cullen," Heidi replied, a big smile on her face.

_You just had to do it didn't you,_ I thought.

"And you say you met his parents?" Alice asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Yes, this past weekend." Heidi glared at Alice. "What's it to you?"

"Well, it's just that I spoke to my mom on Saturday night, and she was definitely in Seattle," Alice stated calmly.

"So?" Heidi asked, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. I covered my eyes really wishing I could be anywhere but here. At the same time, I wanted to watch this totally unfold.

"Well, you see, my name is Alice Cullen, and my brother is Edward Cullen, the doctor," Alice suddenly stood up; her face contorted in anger. "I do not know what your game is but my brother has got better taste than to date someone like you."

Alice stormed off leaving me gaping after her. I realised she was one person you do not mess with. I turned to look back at Gianna and Heidi; they were both glaring at me, their eyes full of hatred.

"You knew, you bitch!" Heidi screeched at me, making everyone in the Canteen turn in our direction.

"If I had said something you wouldn't have believed me," I replied.

"But you got a laugh anyway," Gianna seethed.

"You really think I enjoy watching other people's misfortune?" I asked.

"Of course," Heidi replied who still looked bright red. "Who doesn't?"

"Not me!" I hiss then I got up to leave.

I found Alice in the ladies' room near the Canteen; she was re-applying her make up. Her eyes glistening from tears she had obviously shed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"Yeah, sorry. I cry when I am angry and I cannot believe the audacity of that woman," Alice fumed.

"How could Edward even look at someone like that let alone sleep with her?"

"An easy lay," I replied simply.

I suddenly felt very sorry for both Heidi and myself; we both fell for his smooth ways, and velvet lies. I vowed then that I would make him pay for what he had done to us. I do not know how I would do it, but I swear he will be begging for mercy by the time I am done with him.

* * *

**Authors Note: This chapter has been written for about 6 months and I have only just got around to typing it up. I have another five chapters already written on this story so if you want them posting please review and let me know. And they are all long. In fact I may have to split June into two chapters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just like to play with them and see how they come out.**

**Thank you to Project Team Beta, who made this chapter so much more readable.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 3 – February

Living with Alice was… wonderful and a nightmare all rolled into one. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing person, and it was great that I had someone to keep me company (when I was alone, I tended to have full conversations with myself). As the weeks passed, we were getting to know each other really well and were becoming the best of friends. We started doing things together, but never shopping, it was way too excessive, in time and money. Living with Alice during the week was no nightmare, far from it. It was great.

No, the nightmare part came on the weekends, because living with Alice also meant from Friday night through Sunday evening Jasper lived with us. I love Jasper, I really do, but I could do without knowing, or rather hearing, how much they love each other. They were both very vocal in the bedroom, and it was killing my sleep. Some people would think I was jealous, and I would actually admit to that, if it weren't for the fact that I needed sleep!

I finally had enough of the movie we were watching and said, "Good night" to Alice and Jasper. I was barely out of the room before Alice jumped on him. I rolled my eyes as I closed the door behind me. I rubbed my hands together as I walked into my bedroom and shut the door. Alone at last and in desperate need for some kind of sexual release.

I went to my nightstand, _got out my old faithful_ and started to strip. I knew, I had been using it too much recently, but with Alice and Jasper at it like rabbits, I was desperate. I laid down on the bed, positioned everything just so and pushed the button. I loved how quickly it worked me up: my breathing was getting heavy, my muscles were slowly starting to tighten, my feet started to tingle, and I knew any minute now... Then nothing! The buzzing stopped. The movement stopped. My grand finale was ruined.

I sat up, my purple rabbit in my hand, shook it, banged it, and still nothing. I tried changing the batteries, but that didn't fix it. The stupid thing had died on me. I wanted to kill someone! The next woman who told me that vibrators were better than men would die. I laughed, not at all amused. Someone must really hate me; I can't get an orgasm with a man or a machine, go figure?

Just then, I heard footsteps going by my door. Great now the world's greatest lovers were going to bed, just my luck! I quickly put my dead vibrator into one of my old handbags and threw it onto the floor. My intention was to throw them both in the trash tomorrow.

Since my night-time activities were cut short, I decided to read my very tattered and used copy of Jane Austin's _Persuasion_, for the umpteenth time. I opened it and started to read, but the pages were not making any sense to me. I felt so frustrated that I thought I would be able to climb the walls like Spider-Man. I groaned loudly as I put a pillow over my head and shut my eyes tightly. I tried to sing loudly in my head, needing anything to block out the sounds which, from recent experience, I knew would come.

Even under the pillow I heard the door shut and Alice giggle, soon followed by shush, then more giggling. I groaned, thinking that the sounds I really didn't want to hear would begin any moment now.

Moments passed with no noise and I let out a sigh of relief, maybe they were too tired, thank God. I removed my pillow, tucking it behind my head and took in the peace and quiet.

"Oh, baby, that feels so good." Jasper rasped loudly, followed by a crash then a giggle. I groaned loudly and shoved my head back under the pillow.

"Babe, press harder." Alice groaned loudly as I heard the headboard bang against the wall. "Fuck yes, that's so good."

"Take me all the way, baby." Jasper growled.

I shot out of bed mad as hell; I couldn't take any more. I grabbed my long winter coat, picked up my messenger bag and scarf, and made a swift exit.

I walked into the cold night air. I pulled my coat up to my face and tried burying my head into the collar. I walked quickly, not really looking around to see if anyone was out at this time of night. Walking alone in the dark in New York really didn't bother me at all. Maybe I was naïve, but nothing had ever happened to me or anyone I knew so far.

I finally made it to my destination, Ray's all-night diner, two blocks down from our building. I loved coming here. I had been doing it ever since Rose and I shared the apartment, and I had one of my big bouts of insomnia; I am not sure whether Rose knew about them or not. Sometimes I would be cleaning and ironing until four o'clock in the morning. Then I found this place as I walked around the neighborhood.

The door jangled as I walked in and Meg, the waitress, looked up."Hey Bella,"

"Hey Meg," I replied with a smile. "How's Ray?"

"He's cooking up a storm." She laughed as she walked over to me. "Now what brings you here at this time of night?"

"Not wanting to hear my noisy roommate and her boyfriend express how much they love each other," I replied, rolling my eyes dramatically.

"Say no more." She patted my shoulder in sympathy. "Your usual?"

"That sounds great. Thanks." I smiled and took a seat near the window. I put my bag on the table with a loud thud, and I noticed what it looked like for the first time. Shit, I had brought the wrong bag; I'd grabbed the one that I was throwing away tomorrow. Oh, this was just perfect.

Meg came back at that minute with a hot steaming mug of coffee, and I felt my cheeks, as they started to flame up.

"Meg, I'm sorry, but I have to pop home and get my purse," I explained. I gave her a sheepish smile and started to get up.

"Nonsense," Meg said, gently pushing me back down, "you can pay me next time you come in."

"Oh Meg, you're the best." I smiled at her. She walked off, waving my last comment off.

After I had finished my pancakes and coffee, I looked at my watch and noticed it was two-thirty in the morning; surely it would be safe to go home now. I quickly said my goodbyes and gave Meg a hug. Picked my bag up and walked out into the cold night air. The temperature had really dropped, and I regretted coming out in my pyjamas.

Maybe it was the time of night or maybe I was just really tired, but for whatever reason, I felt uneasy. I quickly looked around and realized that no one else was about, I quickened my pace wanting to get home as soon as possible.

I jumped slightly and spun quickly to look behind me. I swore, I heard a noise, but nothing was there. My heart was pounding like crazy in my chest, and my legs suddenly felt like jelly; I tripped slightly and then righted myself. I turned my head to look behind me again. I felt a sudden sharp pain across the back of my head before everything went black.

XXX

The first thing I became aware of as the blackness faded was that clean, sterile smell that seemed to lodge itself in your nose and make everything smell nice and clean. As I began to regain more of my consciousness, I was met with an almighty pain in my head, the throbbing was like a ticking clock. How much did I drink last night? This was the worst hangover ever.

I tried to open my eyes, but the brightness that accosted me was too much. I quickly shut them again, putting my arm over my eyes to hide from the light completely. I didn't own lights that bright. This wasn't my room. Where was I?

"Oh good, you're awake," I didn't recognize the soft feminine voice.

I tried opening my eyes again, but the light was just too bright and my head really hurt.

"Where am I?" I asked with a croak.

"You're in the hospital," the soft voice replied. "You were mugged."

"Did they hit me over the back of the head?" I asked; everything still felt a little fuzzy.

"We believe so," the soft voice answered. "You must have fallen forward and cut your forehead on some glass."

"Well that explains the headache," I replied, still unable to open my eyes.

"Now that you're awake I can get you something for the pain," she smiled. "I'm Nurse Carter by the way."

"I'm Bella." I tried to smile but it hurt. I moved my arm above my head and tried to look at her, but all I could see was a big, dark blob!

"I know," she stated simply.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked; I knew I did not have any identification on me.

"I just need to page the doctor," she said evasively, and I heard her leave the room.

I put my arm back over my eyes wishing for the pain in my head to go away. I must have drifted off because, the door banging against the wall made me jump, and my eyes flew open in surprise. I found myself staring into a very angry pair of green eyes. I gulped-he was furious.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he hissed at me.

I just layed there my mouth wide open in shock, staring back at him in confusion. What is his problem with me?

"What were you doing out at that time of night?" he shouted loudly at me, making me flinch slightly. "Did he leave you to make your own way home, or did you crawl out of bed while he slept?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feeling very confused. I tried my hardest to work out what he was getting at.

"The guy you so obviously slept with last night," he hissed. His eyes looked like they were on fire as he stared at me angrily.

My brain registered what he was implying and rather than explaining myself, I got mad. How dare he judge me! "Well, I had a lesson from the best," I spat out angrily. I instantly regretted it as a white-hot pain shot through my head, leaving me seeing stars.

"So was the sex worth a trip to my ER?" he spat back.

"What's it to you, anyway?" I quipped angrily. The pain in my head was getting worse by the moment.

"Nothing, except I'm the one who had to call my sister at four in the morning to let her know that her roommate is battered and bleeding in one of my hospital beds," he shouted. "Can you guess how that went down?"

The guilt, the headache and a now spinning room made me lean over the side of the bed and throw up all over Edward's scrubs. I must have fainted because everything went black and quiet.

When I woke, I was surprised to see a freshly clothed and concerned Edward sitting next to my bed. He slowly came into focus, his eyes on mine.

"Are you feeling a little better?" he said. Surprisingly, his voice was soft and gentle. "Has your headache gone away?"

I touched my head with my hand and moved it away quickly when I felt the gauze covering part of my forehead. I was still a little confused by what had happened. Did I really throw up all over him? Did we really fight? Why was he being so nice to me now?

"Bella?" he asked, gently touching my arm to get my attention. "Are you in any pain?"

"No," I managed to croak out. My lips felt dry; I quickly licked them with my tongue to wet them. My head whipped around to Edward as I heard a strange sound come from his throat. "Are you OK?"

"You're the patient, not me," he replied. I gulped as I noted the irritation seeping into his voice.

"My head feels a little sore and painful." I tried smiling at him but he still looked slightly peeved. "What happened?"

"What can you remember?" he asked sharply.

"I had been to Ray's for a coffee and something to eat," I said, pausing as I tried to piece together what had occurred. "Then I started walking back to the apartment, and that's all I can remember."

"Who's Ray?" he asked, his face holding some sort of emotion at bay, and I noticed his hands clenched into fists.

"He and Meg own an all-night diner I sometimes go to when I can't sleep."

"You went to an all-night diner at that time of night?" he screeched at me, making me jump. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, but I had to get away." I cringed at his anger.

"Why?" he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was either trying to control his breathing, or even worse, his temper.

"Have you been in the apartment with the lovebirds?" I asked, trying my hardest not to roll my eyes.

He looked at me strangely, taking in what I had said and tried to make sense of it. His brain caught on to what I was referring to, and his mouth formed the perfect O. I smiled to myself at his reddened cheeks and embarrassed expression.

"They can be very vocal, and I had finally had enough of it," I replied. "I needed to get out."

"You could have been killed," he stated, his green eyes darkened, flashing with that temper again. After all, I was always led to believe that redheads had volatile tempers. .

"Yes, but I wasn't," I stated firmly. "Anyway, why are you pretending to be concerned? You don't even like me."

He stared at me. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times. He wanted to say something but wasn't sure what, so I beat him to the punch. "So what if I died? Your life would be simpler."

I suddenly felt the need to go run to the bathroom and hide as his features, and demeanor, changed; I almost expected him to turn green and lose his shirt. His face went from pale white to bright red, almost touching purple; his eyes went so dark I swear they turned black with a murderous glint to them. He growled, I swear he actually growled, and he stood with his back slightly curved. His nostrils flared and his hands fisted so tight that his knuckles looked white.

He just glared at me, as still as a statue, nostrils flaring, before abruptly spinning on his heels and leaving the room. The door hit the wall with a loud bang, and he was gone. I could have sworn there was a trail of smoke that followed behind his swift exit.

I stared at the door in shock and nearly jumped when Nurse Carter came rushing in, her eyes full of amusement. "So where's the fire?" she teased.

I looked from her to the door then back again and shrugged my shoulders. What just happened?

She came closer to me and reached for my glass and pitcher of water, filling the glass halfway then handing me a couple of tablets. "For the headache," she stated, looking at me curiously.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I was under a microscope.

"So, how do you know Dr. Cullen?" she asked casually, but there was something in her tone that made me think it was more than just a casual question.

"I'm his sister's roommate." I smiled.

"So you spend a lot of time with Dr. Cullen then, do you?"

"No, not much at all."

"Oh," she replied, suddenly looking perplexed.

"Is there a problem?" The look on her face was starting to worry me slightly.

"Well…" she started but looked unsure about what to say.

"Just say it," I replied, becoming irritated.

"From the moment you were brought in he acted so totally out of character - so unprofessional," she stammered. "It threw us all off kilter. He is always so methodical and professional in everything he does; it was a shock to see him so… well…human."

"I think it was the worry of what to tell his little sister," I replied, not even really giving what she said much thought. I mean, the guy was an ass if you asked me.

"I wonder?" she asked, more to the room than me as she walked out of the room shaking her head and muttering quietly to herself. I shook my head, which was a big mistake as the room started to spin, but I smiled at her departing back anyway.

I was only alone for a few minutes when Alice came bounding in, Jasper following close behind. Alice's face was murky from tears, which instantly made me feel guilty, and Jasper just glared at me with the same angry look on his face as Edward's, but not quite as intense.

Alice hugged me with a sob and I returned her hug, whispering to her that I was fine, but that just made her crying worse.

"Oh Bella," she sobbed loudly. "Why did you go out at that time of night?"

"I was having problems sleeping." I sighed heavily, not really wanting to disclose the truth. "So I decided to go and get a late night coffee."

"You went to a dinner in the middle of the night?" Jasper asked, angrily.

"I didn't think anything would happen," I answered honestly, looking down at my hands twisting together on top of the bed. "I just thought some fresh air would do me good."

"Fresh air? In New York?" Jasper bit back.

"Well, you know," I replied, shrugging my shoulders since I was unable to look him in the eye. I could feel my face going bright red.

"Next time you feel the need - don't!" Jasper replied. Alice turned to look at him, and it must have been a dirty look because he looked down at the floor.

"The police are outside wanting to take a statement and to ask what the mugger took," Alice said, grabbing hold of my hand and squeezing it.

I could feel my face going even redder when I realized what the mugger had actually taken. I must have been in shock, despite my embarrassment, I started to laugh. I mean the bag was an authentic designer bag - one of Rosalie's castoffs. What would the mugger think when he looked inside hoping to find a matching purse filled with money and all he found was a broken vibrator? I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt, and the tears of mirth started to fall.

"Bella, are you OK?" Alice asked, her voice full of concern.

"Maybe she's gone into delayed shock," Jasper stated. "I'll go find Edward."

I held my hand up to stop him, but the laugher was still hard to control. I hit the bed a couple of times to try and calm myself. My head was pounding, but I was unable to control my laughter.

"Breathe, Bella," Alice whispered.

I tried to control it by thinking about my breathing, and finally I had it under control.

"So why were you laughing?" Alice asked.

I motioned for her to move closer so I could whisper it to her; there was no way on Earth I could tell Jasper - I would die. So I told her how I picked up the wrong bag as I left, and I could feel myself going bright red again as I described the contents of said bag. She pulled away from me, her eyes wide. "You are kidding me, right?" she asked her mouth open in surprise. I shook my head, and that was when she doubled over in laughter. I rolled my eyes at her and noticed Jasper staring at our insane behavior.

"Well, thanks a lot!" I grumbled as she laughed.

"Oh Bella, you've got to admit that's classic."

"What is? Tell me!" Jasper pleaded. Alice looked at me. I shook my head furiously at her and begged her with my eyes not to say anything.

"Let's just say that the mugger won't benefit from attacking Bella." Alice laughed, then realized what she said, Her face turned serious. "What will you tell the police?"

"The truth." I sighed and blushed at the same time.

"What?" Alice screeched in surprise.

"I'm just going to say that before I left the apartment I picked up a bag of no value that had nothing in it." I said in a rush.

Shortly after I said the last word the police officer walked into the room and took my statement. It was quick and easy; I hoped he did not catch on to the fact that I told a little white lie. I am a terrible liar. What made it worse was Alice and Jasper were there waiting for him to leave. I was unable to make eye contact with Alice. I knew if I did, I would end up laughing again, so I kept biting my lip to stop from even smirking.

After they had left, I turned to Alice. "Do you think I can go home now?" I asked her hopefully.

"I'll go find Edward," Jasper said for a second time, but this time he had a smile on his face instead of a look of concern.

"Thanks," I replied, returning his smile with my own as he turned to walk out the door.

The minute the door swung shut Alice grabbed my hand tightly. Even though she was tiny she had a very strong grip. "God, Bella ,when Edward called me, I nearly died; he sound so panicked it scared me."

"Look, it was just a bang on the head," I said trying to make light of it.

"Bella, what if he had a knife?" Alice cried passionately.

"I'm fine - no harm, no foul," I replied.

"No harm? No harm!" Alice shouted. What is it with this family?

"Look, Alice, I have got a nasty headache, can you keep it down an octave?" I asked her, putting my hand to my head to emphasize the point.

"This will not happen again," she warned. "I don't think mine or my brother's sanity can deal with this."

I was just about to answer what I thought about her brother's caring when Jasper walked back into the room. He did not look like a happy bunny; he was cussing under his breath.

"Your brother is a total ass," he said through clenched teeth.

"You got that right," I muttered, earning me a stink-eye from Alice. I shied away slightly.

"What's he done now?" Alice asked with an exasperated sigh.

"He said he is not releasing Bella until tomorrow," Jasper grumbled.

"See, told you, he's an ass," I replied.

"Will you shut up about my brother, or I will personally put you in here for another week." She looked me straight in the eye, and the glint in hers told me she meant it.

"OK." I said, holding my hands up in surrender.

She then turned to Jasper. "So why is she unable to go home today in my care?"

"He says it's to do with hospital protocol," he answered.

"Right, we'll see about that," she muttered and left the room in a rush.

Jasper and I just looked at each other, not saying a word, but I knew from the look in his eyes that he wanted to say plenty.

Alice rushed back into the room with a big smile on her face. "Alright you're free to go."

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"I promised to keep an eye on you for the next twenty-four hours."

"You have to work tomorrow," I stated.

"Not anymore," she replied with a big smile. "You do want to go home, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I answered.

"Then shut up."

"OK," I sighed in defeat, pulled the covers off and swung my legs around. I scrambled off the bed, and when my feet touched the ground, I swayed slightly. Jasper grasped my arm to hold me upright, but the room was still spinning slightly. I sat back down on the bed. Then a thought occurred to me, "Did you bring me any clothes?"

Alice held up a white bag. "T-shirt and sweatpants." She laughed slightly. "Did you really go out in your pyjamas?"

"I was in a rush," I replied, blushing.

"Jasper, can you leave the room while I help Bella get dressed?" Alice asked.

"Just holler; I'll be outside the door."

"Go get a wheelchair," she replied.

"I am not going in one of those," I grumbled.

"That was another condition for letting you go." She looked at me. "Sorry."

"No, you're not," I muttered.

"I know." She smiled, helping me get dressed.

They wheeled me out of the hospital, all the while I kept my head in my hands wanting to die of embarrassment. I was happy when we finally made it to the taxi. They even helped me in the car as if I was unable to do it myself. As we pulled away, I looked behind me and swore I saw Edward standing there watching us go. I couldn't focus properly so I might have been imagining things.

XXX

I went straight to bed and slept like a baby. I could vaguely remember having a drink and a bite to eat, but they seemed like far-off dreams. When I finally surfaced, I was surprised to find I had slept, on and off for nearly thirty-six hours. Alice had to wake me every few hours to make sure I was OK.

I slowly made my way into the kitchen, not really taking anything in as I stumbled my way through the living room. Thankfully someone had set the coffee machine and I poured myself a hot mug of coffee. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I leaned back and closed my eyes taking in the lovely aroma of the coffee.

The sound of a cough surprised me, and I snapped my head towards the noise. Jasper was sitting on the chair, looking at me with an amused smirk on his face. I noticed Edward sitting on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest, looking annoyed.

"Sorry." I half-smiled in apology, but suddenly felt self-conscious in my ratty old robe; at least I remembered to put it on.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked in concern.

"I feel like I was hit by a truck." I half-smiled at him, trying my hardest not to look at Edward.

"Well what the hell do you expect, sneaking around New York in the early hours of the morning?" Edward cut in, his voice full of anger, his gaze hard and menacing. "You were asking for it, or worse!"

I was stunned by his outburst. When I looked over at Jasper, his expression mirrored mine. Before I could stop it, I let out a nervous laugh. I clapped my hands over my mouth, waiting for the fallout, but Jasper started laughing. I let go of my mouth and let the laughter take over. We both had tears running down our faces and were holding our stomachs.

"I don't fucking believe you." Edward's enraged voice stopped us short. He stood up and turned so he could glare at both of us. He turned his head and directed his angry glare at me; his eyes were dark and his posture rigid. His finger suddenly pointed at me in accusation, his voice turned so icy I could feel the chills run down my spine. "Do you fucking realize how you looked when they brought you into ER? How your face and hair was matted with blood? How fucking white and lifeless you were?"

"I-I-I'm sorry," I managed to stutter out.

"You're sorry?" He took a deep breath to try to calm himself, his voice was still icy. "I'm sorry too."

"Thank you," I replied, trying to smile at him. He glared icily back at me.

"You two are un-fucking-believable." His voice rose with every word. "Well fuck you."

He stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, leaving Alice bewildered as she walked in.

"What's up with Edward?" Alice asked.

"Beats me," I replied, really wondering what his problem with me was.

"I think that stick up his ass is getting slightly dislodged," Jasper replied with a smirk.

I looked at him in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked at the same time. just as confused as I was.

"I'll tell you later," Jasper said to Alice with a wink. "I'd better go and check on Mr. Grumpy."

"You mean Mr. High and Mighty," I interjected.

"Do you have to be so hard on him, Bella?" Alice asked.

"I suppose not, but he is such an ass to me," I said, folding my arms

"He's not so bad once you get to know him," she replied as Jasper bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll take your word for it," I muttered.

"Please give him a try, for me?" Alice smiled sweetly.

"I don't know whether I will be able to," I replied honestly.

"Please, for me and Jasper?" she asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes; I knew I had lost.

"OK, I will try to be nice to him as long as he returns the favor."

"I'll talk to him." Alice smiled. She looked up at me and clapped gleefully. "I need to go shopping; do you want to come?"

I gave her a dirty look. "Just asking," she replied. She got her things together and left me in peace to sleep the rest of the day away.

XXX

After Valentine's weekend, many things started to change. Edward and I still avoided each other like the plague. But when we did see each other, we tried to be civilized and actually tried to make conversation. In the beginning the conversations were very stilted, but the more we saw each other the better it got.

I decided to join a gym, and I started yoga, where I made a few new friends. We would meet after class to have coffee and chat, getting to know each other. Well actually, they all knew each other, but they took me under their wings; they obviously realized I desperately needed new single friends. It was the second week after I joined the class that the ladies invited me to their Friday nights out.

Since Alice and Jasper had gone to her parents in Seattle for the weekend, I decided I would tag along on the Yoga Ladies' night out.

While I was in the bath getting ready, my thoughts got the better of me, and my old friend, low self-esteem, raised its ugly head! How come all the friends I have, new and old, are all beautiful, and I am basically wingman material, not beautiful, but will pass in a crowd? Whenever I went out, no matter who it was I went out with, I always felt inadequate, not good enough; or, I felt like everyone was staring, wondering why my friends invited me. Oh yeah that's right, because they felt sorry for me.

Rosalie was everything I could wish to be and more. She was incredibly beautiful with her long, wavy, blond hair and her big blue eyes, and her trim figure. Maybe she could have been a little less bitchy, but that was Rosalie for you.

Then there was Alice - everything about her was small - her features, her beautiful blue green eyes¸ and her voice that was so sweet you could almost sell it for honey. The only thing big about Alice was her personality, but I realized, with Alice in your corner, you never had to watch your back; she had it covered.

Angela - I adored her. She had been my best friend since junior year in high school; she was so quiet at school, but when we met up again in college she had really come out of her shell. Of course, she was another beauty with her brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin.

Now my new friends were all perfect with their beautiful looks, beautiful bodies and wonderful personalities, which I wished I had, but thanks to both of the guys I had dated in high school I had ended up with zero confidence. God, how I wished I could hate James and Alec.

I tried not to dwell too much on them; otherwise, I would not be going out, and I would just stay at home and drink myself into oblivion, which was not a very good idea.

I wondered vaguely if I should take Rosalie up on her offer and go visit her and Emmett. I had not met him and was very curious as to what he looked like, especially since I had seen both his sister and brother. Did he look like either one of them? Maybe he looked completely different than both of them. Anyway, I didn't like that idea. Seattle wasn't too far away from Forks, the one place I never wanted to go again.

I decided to try to shake myself out of my funk; I quickly washed myself and in my mind figured out what I was going to wear. They hadn't actually told me whether we were going out for a meal, or going clubbing. I needed an outfit which would be ideal for both.

In the end, I decided on a pair of skin-tight black jeans with a sparkly blue top, which you could actually describe as an extra-large handkerchief. It was diamond-shaped with a tie around my neck and one around my middle, and the back was completely bare, so I wore a jacket to cover it. I put black kitten heels on and a minimal amount of make-up. I was ready to party, and I almost felt good about myself.

I met the girls at a popular Chinese restaurant that one of them texted me the address to earlier. They greeted me when I walked in, the little part of me that felt good lessened as I took them all in. They all looked stunning in their designer dresses and shoes with matching accessories. Their smooth manicured hands all looked perfect. I looked down at my bitten nails and really wished I had stayed at home.

Despite the way I felt about myself, they were all wonderful people and none of them were nasty or bitchy to me during the meal. I found out a lot about them during dinner. They were happily married, divorced or separated. All four of them had children. And boy, did they know how to let their hair down.

By the time we got to the club, they were all very tipsy, flirting and harassing every male they encountered; it was almost embarrassing.

Kate with her blond curly hair, bright green eyes and fake boobs was the worst. She was as brazen as they come, and she really did not give a rat's ass what anyone thought of her. She actually made me laugh since she reminded me of Rosalie.

Irina was recently divorced and had a little less confidence than the rest of the women. She had long pale blond hair, and her eyes were a pale grey; her figure was definitely the best, and her boobs were her own. We seemed to stick together for the rest of the night. She did not seem bothered about getting a man, so we kept each other company.

The other two women were twins, and to be honest I couldn't remember their names. I was not really interested in them. Their red hair and their hazel eyes reminded me too much of Victoria for my liking. They usually ignore me anyway. I tried to stay clear of them.

Irina and I had found a little spot overlooking the dance floor and were quite content to watch everyone else dance. I got quite a bit of attention from some of the male patrons, especially once I took my jacket off. I had about three guys offer to buy me a drink, but once they went to the bar they never came back. It was a little deflating to my ego and not really helping my thirst at all. In the end, I went to the bar myself while Irina kept our spot.

I had to patiently wait at the packed bar, but it didn't take long for me to get to the front of the line. While I was waiting for the bartender, I suddenly felt hot breath on the back of my neck. "You look nice tonight," a velvety voice whispered into my ear. I had to grip the bar to stop myself from falling as my legs turned to jelly.

I whipped my head around once I had some composure and came face to face with Edward. I was just about to reply when a woman's hand snaked over his shoulder and pulled him back slightly. A look of irritation flashed across his face. I noticed the hand was perfectly manicured and Fire engine red. Suddenly a face appeared from around the back of him. I was shocked to find one of the red heads from our yoga group; she looked at me and instantly smiled.

"Oh hey, Bella," she purred, as her hand tightened over Edward's chest making him wince slightly. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. She then looked between us, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Do you two know each other?"

"Sort of," I replied, luckily my drinks were thrusted into my hands, and I could make a sharp exit.

When I made it back to Irina, she looked at me concerned. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," cussing Edward in my head, "Do you mind if I go after this drink? I'm getting tired."

"No, not at all." She smiled and quickly downed her drink. I sipped mine slowly.

When we eventually got outside, the fresh air made me feel even drunker. "Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Irina asked.

"I don't want to be any trouble," I answered.

"My son, Toby, is at his dad's," she replied.

"OK then, thank you."

Once we were in the cab I leaned my head against the cold window to try to sober myself up a little, closing my eyes to stop myself from feeling nauseous. Before any time seemed to have gone by, Irina announced. "We're here."

I paid the cab driver then followed her up to her apartment. As we reached her floor, I was starting to feel a little more like myself. She opened the door and ushered me into the livingroom, telling me to make myself comfortable, and she made her way into another room. "Would you like a glass of wine?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Sure," I said against my better judgement. I leaned my head against the couch until she came into the room with the wine.

"I hope you like red."

"That's fine, thank you," I replied.

"So are you going to tell me what happened while you were at the bar?" she asked curiously.

"It's kind of complicated." I shrugged.

"How so?" she asked, moving slightly closer to me.

"I like someone who will never really like me back."

"Are you sure they don't return your feelings?"

"Oh, he makes it pretty obvious." I laughed sadly.

"Maybe you need a distraction." She looked me straight in the eyes.

"A distraction?" I asked confused.

"Yes, a distraction." She put her glass down on the table in front of us.

"What do you suggest?" I asked curiously. What does she have in mind?

She took hold of my wine glass and put it next to hers on the table. I looked at her, blinking a couple of times.

"This." She breathed then almost in slow motion, her hands took hold of my face and she pulled mine down to meet hers. Her lips crushed against mine, and before I had a chance for my brain to catch up she managed to thrust her tongue in my mouth. That was when the delayed reaction kicked in, and I pushed her off me and jumped up off the couch, staring at her my mouth wide open in shock.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I would be lying," was all she said to me; her eyes looked wary and sad.

"I have to go." I sprinted out her door so fast I wondered if I was a blur.

I don't really know how I got home, but I must have managed it somehow. When I woke the following morning I was sprawled over the couch with a blanket over me. I sat up, rubbing my face with my palms, and that was when I heard my cell going off. I scrambled to find it and quickly pressed the answer button without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Hello Bella," a velvety voice answered, and I almost swooned on the spot. Why did he affect me like this?

"What do you want?" I asked grumpily.

"Just keeping my word to Alice and making sure you're OK," he replie; I could almost hear his smile.

"How long have you been home?" I asked, suddenly wanting to kick myself very hard. Do I really want to know the answer?

"I have been home for an hour." He laughed.

"Did you have a good time?" Why do I set myself up for these things? Was I secretly suicidal? Do I have stupid written on my forehead?

"It was fine." He laughed again. "How about your night? Have fun with your friends at the bar?"

"She kissed me," I blurted out, realized what I just said and pressed the end button. Now why did I do that?

I plopped back down on the couch, groaning loudly at my verbal diarrhea. He probably already thought I was mentally incompetent then I go and prove it to him. God, why me?

I must have dozed off. I wasn't sure whether the banging was in my dream, but my eyes suddenly flew open. I looked around confused and realized that someone was at our door. I quickly got up and answered it.

Edward stormed past me and as I followed him into the living room. I braced myself for an onslaught of verbal abuse, but I realized he had two paper cups in his hands and a brown paper bag in his hands. Then the smell of fresh coffee and muffins hit my senses. "God I love you," I said taking one of the cups from him.

Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face and a cocked eyebrow. "The coffee, Edward, I love the coffee."

"Stop distracting me," he replied, his eyes bright. "So who kissed you?"

"One of the women I went out with last night." I hung my head in shame. "I went back to her place."

"How did it happen?" he asked, the excitement evident in his voice.

"I think I might have led her on without realizing," I replied sadly. "I think I just got a little too drunk."

"You seemed sober when I spoke to you," he replied.

"It must have been the air." I shook my head. "I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much."

"I'm sure you didn't."

"How did your night go?" I asking him, trying to change the subject.

"What about my night?" he asked cautiously, his eyes becoming very guarded.

"Do you enjoy your nights of self-indulgence?"

"Bella!" he looked me straight in the eyes. "I really don't want to discuss my life with you OK?"

"OK," I replied begrudgingly. I couldn't help but be surprised by the fact that he didn't get mad at me.

"So don't you want to know what's in my brown paper bag?" he said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Why don't you take a look and find out." He opened the bag in front of me, closing it quickly and pulling it to his chest. Without thinking, I slapped him on the arm and cringed, waiting for the resulting outburst but he just laughed instead.

I held my palm out in front of me and looked at him challengingly. "Give me my muffin."

"What makes you think I brought one for you?" he asked.

"Because you will die if I don't get my muffin."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yes!" I lunged for the bag and managed to get it. I opened the bag, took one of the muffins, bit a big chunk out of it, and groaned, "Apple Cinnamon, the best."

"I know you like them," he replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Alice."

"Yes, of course," I replied with a big smile.

He stayed most of the day, including lunch, but he had to leave for work in the evening. I walked him to the door, and he surprised me by kissing me gently on the cheek. "It's been fun today." He smiled crookedly and my heart skipped a beat. I swear my knees went weak. He was so damned handsome.

"I cannot believe we managed to get through a whole day without arguing once." I smiled back at him. "Thank you for the coffee and muffin this morning; it was a very thoughtful gesture."

"It's the least I could do for all the fantasies I am going to have about you and another woman," he teased.

"What is it about men and two women?" I asked.

He just looked at me as if I was a complete loon. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek again. "I better go, let's do this again sometime."

"I'd like that," I replied. He slowly walked toward the elevator. I was just about to close the door when he surprised me by turning around and giving me another quick wave before he got in the elevator. I waved back, the shock probably written all over my face. As I closed the door, I pondered why he was suddenly being so friendly. It was strange but very nice. I could get very used to it.

When Alice and Jasper returned from their weekend away they had some good news. Rosalie and Emmett had set a date for their wedding, and they had decided on St. Patrick's weekend so they could celebrate with all of us. Now I would finally meet Emmett Cullen and put a face to the name.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, I cannot believe how long it is. I have got up to June written and June is actually in three parts and when it finally comes to typing it up I will most probably add more to it. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just like to play with the characters and see how they come out. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story. Also thank you to Project Team Beta for making this chapter more readable.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 4 - March

My life had started to change for the better. I got a kind of sideways promotion, which meant I had extra duties, but for the same salary. The magazine I worked for was marketed toward twenty to thirty-year-old women. I was an editor of sorts, but my big dream was to be a journalist. I know, if I wanted to be a journalist, then why wasn't I one already? Easy - when I finished university, no one was willing to give me a chance. Instead of landing my dream job, I took an editing job, where I continuously plagued the Editor in Chief for any sort of writing assignment. My hard work, harassing my boss, had finally paid off and she was giving me a column in the magazine. Whatever the main feature, I had to do a mini-piece on the same topic. This would be brilliant; I now had my big shot at becoming a journalist.

So, now, I had the chance to prove myself.

When I saw Alice for lunch, we were both bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Let's go out and celebrate this Friday," she said, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Are you sure? Won't we be going out next weekend?" I asked.

"This is something to celebrate!" she replied, gleefully clapping her hands.

"So, you can cope with going out two weekends in a row?" I asked.

"I…" Alice started to reply.

"And by the way, where are Rose and Emmett staying?" I interrupted Alice before she answered.

"Oh, err…well," Alice stuttered, and then glanced down at the floor, looking very sheepish.

"Spit it out," I sighed.

"Well..." She actually blushed. Alice never blushes. This had to be good.

"Alice, come on, out with it," I pleaded, trying to coax it out of her.

"Well, will you stay at Jasper's that weekend?" She said it so fast I didn't understand a word she said.

"What did you say?" I asked in confusion.

"Will you be willing to stay at Jasper's that weekend?" she said slowly, her eyes pleading with me.

"You just wanted to know if I'd be willing to stay at Jasper's?"

"Well…yes." She looked confused.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Edward will be there, you know," she said cautiously.

"It'll be fine," I replied. "Is he coming out with us on Friday?"

"No," she said harshly, "he's not invited."

"Okay." I raised an eyebrow at her tone. Ever since I had known her, she seemed like she idolized her brother. Something was definitely wrong with them.

"He's a jerk," she replied. "But now that you mention it, there is this guy who works with Jasper who would be perfect for you."

"No, Alice." I shook my head.

"Come on, you need to get out there," she whined.

"If I really must." I sighed in defeat. _What was the point in arguing with her, she always won._

"You won't regret it, I promise," she said and clapped excitedly.

"Famous last words," I uttered. _I hated blind dates; they always make me feel inadequate. That I am short changing the guy, and he could have a better night if he stayed at home and watched TV. Then you have to talk to them! Oh god, that's the worst part, I never know what to say and I am so boring!_

"Come on, Bella, you've already said you would." She smiled at me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

It must have been infectious because I smiled back.

"I said I would. What more do you want? Blood?" I asked.

"No, I want you to come out and have a wonderful time," she replied as she got up to leave.

I soon followed suit, groaning inwardly and wondering what kind of night Friday was going to be.

XXX

On Friday night, Alice helped me dress, and I gave her free reign. I ended up wearing next to nothing. The dark blue dress - if you could call it that - barely covered anything. Luckily, I wore black leggings with it. The black peep-toe shoes were so high, I thought I would have to get in touch with the Aviation Authority to tell them I was flying low tonight. Alice was nearly as bad as Rose. Neither of them listened to me when I tried to tell them what I wanted or what I felt comfortable dressed in. Then again, I suppose I couldn't really go clubbing in jeans and T-shirt, could I?

We had arranged to meet Jasper and my date at the club, so Alice and I decided to get take-out before we met up with them. While we ate, Alice's cell kept going off like it was a hotline with text after text lighting up her phone.

"Is Jasper getting desperate?" I teased.

"What?" She looked up from her cell and scowled, then turned back to what she was doing.

"Alice?" I said and waited for her to lift her head again. When she finally did, I asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, everything is just dandy," she said sarcastically, and then sighed, but didn't elaborate further.

"Are you sure?" I asked concerned she definitely wasn't happy.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she ground out bitterly, and her tone made me gulp; whomever she was mad at better watch themselves. "Let's go out and have a good time."

"Okay," I replied, licking the remnants of pizza off my fingers.

After our dinner, Alice called a cab and we had a quick drink before we left to get us in the party mood. Alice was still acting very weird on the way to the club. Usually, she was bouncing off the walls, but she was so quiet - lost in her own thoughts. She also hadn't mentioned the guy she had fixed me up with all night, which I thought was strange. I mean, she wouldn't shut up about him before, but tonight she hadn't mentioned him once. Then there was all the muttering under her breath. I tried to listen, but she was far too quiet.

Once at the club, Alice rushed toward the bar and ordered a round of vodka and coke. She always drank cocktails. Something definitely was not right. I took my glass from her and followed as she wandered around the club.

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked slyly.

"Seen who?" she said, looking at me in confusion.

"Jasper," I said to her as if I was talking to a child.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you." She sighed again. "He's not meeting us."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why?"

"He's got other things to do, so I thought rather than sit in, we would come out and enjoy ourselves," she replied with a fake smile. I knew she didn't want to be here without Jasper. From Friday evening to Monday morning, they were always together.

"Look, are you sure you wouldn't rather go home?" I asked skeptically.

"We're here now. Let's go party."

There was something in her tone that told me she was lying. I wanted to call her out on it, but I knew it would just make her mad if I kept repeating myself. With that in mind, I pulled her back to the bar where we had a few more drinks. Once we were merry enough, we hit the dance floor. Alice always loved to dance and as we were moving to the beat, the club began to fill.

"Let's go get another drink," Alice said, after only a couple of songs, which was more proof that she didn't want to be at the club.

As I waited for the bartender, Alice looked up and I noticed her eyes narrow. I looked in the direction she was staring, but there were too many people to see who she was glaring at.

"I don't fucking believe it," she hissed angrily and stormed off.

While waiting for the bartender to pass me the drinks, I turned to see if I could find Alice, which really was stupid because everyone else must have been at least two feet taller than she was. I walked in the direction she had gone. I had only gone a few steps when I heard her angry voice. I stifled a giggle.

"What fucking right do you have to dictate who she sees? Go on, fucking tell me!" she shouted.

I didn't hear the person's response, but she really wasn't happy with him. Or her?

"He would have been perfect for her," Alice hissed.

I had moved close enough to hear the response.

"Alice, please." Edward's velvety voice sounded slightly distressed. "People are starting to stare."

"I don't really give a flying fuck," Alice said. "You really are an asshole, Edward."

"Alice!" Edward warned.

"Fuck you, Edward," Alice said.

Just as Alice came into view, I saw her slap Edward hard across the face, his eyes bulging, looking as if they were ready to explode. I quickly grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her away before he erupted. I noticed the bouncers were heading our way and I didn't want Alice to get into trouble.

She tried to pull her arm out of my grip, but then realized who had a hold of her and stopped fighting against me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward's face suddenly change from irritation to shock.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Misunderstanding!" they said in unison.

"It sounded more like a full scale war," I stated.

"Look, Bella, I got a text from Jazz asking for me to go over." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Do you mind if I leave you?"

"No problem." I smiled at her. "Are you going now?"

I could tell by the look on her face that she needed to go and be with Jasper. I was pissed off with what I had witnessed, but I knew now wasn't the time to be pushy and get some answers.

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly and mouthed, "Sorry."

"Right, I'll go with you," I said, then downed my drink in one gulp, which made me cough.

I was ready to go home and go to bed, so I started following Alice toward the exit, I was ready for my bed. After taking a few strides, someone grabbed hold of my arm and held me back. I turned angrily to give them a piece of my mind, only to find it was Edward, I looked up at him in confusion.

"If you wait a moment, I'll take you home," he said, giving me a crooked smile. I wanted to swoon. _Why did god make this asshole so gorgeous?_

"No, you don't have to do that," I replied, trying to wriggle out of his grip, but his hold was firm.

"Just wait and I'll take you." The edge to his voice confused me so much that I had to look up at his face. His expression pleaded for me to comply with his wishes. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him to go forth. The idiot that is me looked directly into his eyes. _Shit, when did I become a sucker for a beautiful face? What the hell was going on here? Bella, you know he's an asswipe, move away slowly and no one will get hurt, especially you!_

"Look, Edward, you go have your fun," I said, patting his arm. _Shit, when did I turn patronizing?_ Lucky for me, it worked and he released his grip slightly. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Bella," he said firmly. "I want to take you home."

"Why?"

He didn't answer me; we just stood there staring at each other. He looked almost hurt, which added to my confusion, but he dropped his hand from my arm. I turned toward the exit. After I had gone a few feet, I looked back toward him to see that he was rooted to the same place. His expression was almost wistful, and I almost went back to him. That changed when a woman's arm suddenly appeared around his waist. He tried to shrug it off as his face went from wistful to agitated.

I just smiled to myself and left.

XXX

The moment I got into bed, I was wide awake, unable to get comfortable, and every time I tried to close my eyes to sleep, I would see Edward's face; his vibrant green eyes staring into my very soul. I tried counting sheep, but after the third one, they all ended up with Edward's face and instead of white fleece, they had bronze, spiky coats.

Finally, I grunted in frustration and decided to have a mug of hot chocolate to help. I sat down on the couch in the dark and contemplated what was going on with Edward. Why was he suddenly on my mind? Why was he suddenly being so kind to me, instead of his usual asshole self? Was he finally getting bored of all his encounters?

_God, Bella, you're an idiot. You really are if you think he's starting to have feelings for you._

The rest of the weekend was a boring blur. I did very little - jogged a couple of times, but not much else. Alice must have spent the weekend at Jasper's because I neither saw nor heard anything from them. I think I vaguely heard Alice return home late Sunday night, but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality.

The next week at work was very busy for me. I had my first meeting with my boss about the article she was letting me write. The first question she asked me as I sat down was not "Did you have a good weekend?" or "Are you enjoying working here still?" Nope, not my incredibly caring boss. As I sat across from her, fidgeting nervously, she looked me straight in the eye and asked, "Are you still single, Bella?"

"What?" I blurted without thinking.

"Are you still single?"

"Well … er, yes," I stuttered out, wondering where this was leading.

"Good," she replied, not elaborating any further, leaving me guessing.

"Why?" I asked warily. _Where is she going with this?_

"I am glad you asked me that." She leaned forward. "There are a lot of single women in New York looking for love, don't you think?"

"Yes," I said slowly, totally bamboozled about where this was going. "_I _am _one of them."_

"Well, this is why I want you to try and find a man." She smiled smugly.

"What?" This cannot be right. Did she really tell me to try and find a man? Has she been out there?

"I want you to try different places, different techniques, and then write about your experiences and the success rate," she replied.

"But what if I succeed with the first one I find?" _Yeah, like that's really going to happen, Bella!_

As I looked up at my boss, she had an eyebrow raised and I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. _Bitch!_

"Oh, I am sure you wouldn't be that lucky."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

"This could be good," she replied. "I will give you a few weeks to do some research, but I want the first draft on my desk in a week."

"A week!" My eyes practically bulged out of my head. What planet did my boss live on?

"I think your first one should be speed dating," she replied. "Or even, singles' night at a supermarket. Of course, over the coming weeks you can cover them all and so many more."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for this." The words came out in one breath and as she cocked her eyebrow up at me, I knew she hadn't heard a word I had just said. I could feel my face burn as I got more flustered.

"You wanted to do an article, and I'm giving it to you," she pointed out.

"What you're suggesting…it's just not me."

"Are you a wannabe journalist or a wannabe mouse?" she demanded.

"Okay, I will do it," I replied, and hoped I sounded more confident than I felt.

I walked out of her office, straight to my desk, and then banged my forehead on it a few times. Then I started laughing hysterically. I was so royally fucked.

XXX

Thursday came around in no time at all, and I packed for my weekend at Edward's and Jasper's, which, for some unknown reason, I suddenly felt very nervous about.

Luckily, Jasper told me that Edward would be out Friday night with the guys from the hospital. I just nodded and gave him a tight smile, trying my hardest not to scowl while secretly thinking I would have the apartment to myself Friday night. Why did I suddenly get the urge to rip Jasper's head off because of this information? I mean, it was not his fault Edward was a manwhore. I was pretty sure I'd still be enjoying the emptiness of the apartment on Saturday morning.

Friday at work was hectic. My boss was away for a long weekend. This meant that many of her duties fell to me. For some reason, everything that could go wrong did go wrong. I didn't leave work until eight. I picked up my weekend bag and laptop, and then rushed out of the building before anyone else could collar me with any more problems.

I decided to catch a cab rather than risk the subway and getting off at the wrong stop, which for me wouldn't be impossible. I picked up a burger and fries before hailing a cab. The drive did not take quite as long as I thought it would, and I nearly asked the driver if we had the right address when we pulled up. It looked like something out of the movies. It was a tall, clean looking building. It had a canopy over the front door and a door attendant in a green uniform that matched the canopy. I paid the driver and just stood there staring at the building for a minute and biting my lip, wondering whether the door attendant would let me in.

As I walked towards the front door, my heart felt like it was trying to escape through my mouth, and my hands felt really sweaty.

_He's going to throw me out on my ear, I know he is_, I thought.

To my surprise, as I approached the door, he opened it for me with a big smile.

"You must be Miss Swan," he said in a friendly voice.

"That's me," I replied, finding that, even though I felt very nervous, I could return his smile easily. "But please call me Bella. Miss Swan makes me feel like an old maid."

"I am Roger," he replied with a big smile. "Hope you enjoy your time here. Dr Cullen told me to be expecting you."

"Really," I replied, unable to keep the shock from seeping through my voice and I am sure my face must have given it away too. Edward, not Jasper, had told the doorman to be expecting me. To say I was stunned by this information was an understatement.

"Where's the elevator?" I asked as I looked around for something that resembled it.

Roger pointed me in the right direction, so in no time I was on my way up in the elevator.

Edward's apartment was on the top floor. I was surprised to find that there were only three apartments on the floor. His was at the far end of the hall.

I unlocked the door and walked in, fumbling around in the darkness to find the light switch. I was so thankful for the guys letting me use their apartment instead of having to listen to Alice and Jasper have very loud sex. Jasper had promised me that Edward would be out, so I would have it to myself.

Once my eyes adjusted, I quickly found my way to the kitchen to find a plate for my food, where I noticed a note leaning against the coffee maker. I picked it up and read.

**Bella, **

**Please feel free to treat the place as your own; you should have it to yourself. **

**Love Jasper.**

I smiled as I scrunched it up and threw it back on the worktop near the coffee maker. Pouring myself a coffee, I sat at the little kitchen table to eat my burger and fries, taking in the spotless kitchen. To say that two men lived here, no one would believe you. The place was immaculately clean. The worktops were clean and smelt of the cleaner that was used. They obviously had a housekeeper; surely no man was this clean and tidy. I giggled at the thought of Jasper with a dishcloth or duster. No way!

I washed my utensils, wanting to keep it as clean as possible so Edward would not have a reason to stop me from staying at their place.

Curiosity finally got the better of me and I decided to snoop around.

I opened the first door on my left and found the light. The size of the room surprised me. This was obviously Edward's bedroom, and the bed was massive with a large fake leather headboard and a dark blue, almost black looking throw. Photographs of various sizes hung on two of the walls, and on the wall opposite the bed was a painting of a landscape.

The furniture and his wardrobe were in some kind of heavy wood and stained to make it look dark, but the light décor of the room seemed to bring it all together somehow. There was a door on the other side of the painting which I assumed was his bathroom. I suddenly felt very guilty about invading his personal space and quickly left the room. Once I had closed his door, I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding.

I passed a utility room and a frighteningly immaculate bathroom before finding Jasper's bedroom at the end of the hallway.

Jasper's bedroom was definitely smaller; the bed was smaller and so was the furniture. It was painted in the same off white like the rest of the place, and the throw and curtains were in a light blue rather than a dark one.

I was still smiling to myself when I walked into the lounge. Thinking about how this whole apartment had been decorated by a woman, most probably Edward's mom. It was very spacious with two large, dark brown leather sofas and a big screen TV, a coffee table, magazine rack, and a couple of sideboards - one with a very modern Hi-Fi system and another with all the gadgets that went with the TV, making it seem very manly.

I sat down on the sofa nearest to the coffee table and got my laptop out. _Time to start researching_, I thought. I had only been surfing an hour when I gave up; I closed my laptop and switched on the TV. Flipping mindlessly through the channels, I found an old black and white film. I laid back and tried to relax.

The relaxing part was proving difficult because my thoughts were running a million miles an hour and all about one person, Edward, and how his behaviour towards me had changed. I also had a nagging feeling that maybe he had something to do with my date not showing up. Alice was definitely pissed at him and I wondered if maybe I should confront her about what she was arguing with him about.

At some point during my Edward induced think fest I must have dozed off. I was woken from my slumber when the smell of fresh coffee assaulted my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and the confusion hit me: I was lying in a strange room with a dark blue throw covering me on a couch; the sunlight was peeking through the curtains, brightening the room. I sat up and rubbed my hands over my face, trying to wake up.

Once I felt awake enough, I pushed the cover to one side and swung my legs around so I was sitting up, just as Edward poked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heart lurch forward in my chest. I swallowed hard and murmured something unintelligible in reply. Oh, and of course, I blushed.

"Someone's not a morning person," he laughed teasingly. I scowled at him, but he only laughed harder before asking, "Would you like some toast and coffee?"

"That would be great." I half smiled.

"It will be ready soon," he replied, and vanished back around the corner into the kitchen.

I got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, leaned against the wall, and watched him work. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a blue polo t-shirt, his hair was slightly damp and his feet were bare.

My eyes seemed to have a will of their own and they were transfixed on his ass as he moved around. I wondered what it would be like to sink my teeth into it. _Shit, where did that thought come from? Quick, think of something else. Even better, say something_!

"What time did you get in?" I asked, and then mentally kicked myself. W_hy did I ask that?_

I was expecting him to say, "About an hour ago." He totally floored me when he replied, "Just after ten."

"I thought you went out with some guys from work?" I asked, confused. Surely, if he had gone clubbing, he would have gotten lucky.

"Yeah, and it was a boring night," he replied and shrugged. He handed me a steaming cup of fresh coffee.

"I'm just surprised that you came home so early," I muttered as we walked back into the lounge. "Did you come home alone?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back in irritation.

He glared at me as we sank down onto the couch.

"Well, I just assumed you would have gotten lucky," I replied, mentally slapping my forehead. _You just can't help yourself?_

"Bella," he snapped angrily. "I don't end up with random women every night I go out."

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at the ground, feeling really awful. Before anything else could transpire, my cell started to ring and I was surprised to find it on the coffee table. I thought I had left it in my bag. I put my cup down and answered it, really wishing I hadn't bothered.

It was my boss, telling me there was a problem with the computer system and I was needed to oversee the work, because she was out of town for the weekend.

I put my cell back on the coffee table and groaned loudly.

"Is everything all right?" Edward asked.

"No, I've got to go into work," I groaned again.

"Why?"

"The computer system has crashed and my boss is away, so I've been asked to go in."

"Isn't there anyone else who can do it?"

"Oh, probably, but I'm the only one who doesn't have a young family."

"Do you thing you'll be gone long?" He almost looked worried.

"It depends how long the IT guys take to fix it."

"Are you going to meet us tonight?"

"I hope so," I said, getting up from my place on the couch. "I'd better get changed and get going."

"I'll have your toast ready before you go." He smiled at me as I turned to leave the room.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, Edward passed me the toast. Then he totally shocked me by kissing me gently on the cheek. I almost choked when he added that he looked forward to spending more time with me tonight. As I walked to the elevator, I tried to stop myself from having silly notions about him starting to like me and wanting more than friendship.

But a girl can dream, right?

By the time I made it into work, Edward and I were on our honeymoon on a little island somewhere near the Bahamas. When we got back, we would live in a big house in the country with a dog and two children; a boy and a girl. He would never look at me that way, would he? That's when I realised I had to stop living a fantasy world and come back to reality.

Unfortunately, that was how the rest of my morning and part of the afternoon went for me, lost in my perfect imaginary world with Edward. While I waited for the IT guys to do their job, I tried to get other work done, including some research on my new project, but I was too far gone in my Bella and Edward fantasy world to get any work done.

I was finally able to leave work around four thirty. Then I got stuck in the elevator and had to wait forty-five minutes for someone to come and let me out. This was one of the most nerve-racking experiences of my life. When I finally touched solid ground, I was shaking like a leaf, unable to focus properly. While in the elevator, I tried to use my cell, of course, seems that I am in an enclosed space, there was no signal. So for forty-five minutes, I'd had no human contact. It had almost killed me. I'd have never classed myself as a claustrophobic, but after that experience, I had a new understanding of myself!

Once I was outside, I sat on a bench and put my head between my knees, trying to stop myself from hyperventilating and calm my erratic heartbeat.

After I had calmed down, I called Alice to inform her and apologize for not wanting to go out tonight with them for a meal. I wanted to kick myself, wishing I was a stronger person, but after being stuck in the elevator alone, I just wanted to get totally drunk. I was still too shaky for sympathetic company

"Fuck, Bella," she said, "Are you okay?"

"Shaky," I replied, laughing nervously.

"I can understand why you don't really want to go out," she replied. "But I think you could use a stiff drink."

"That's why I am going to Finnegan's."

"Just call if you need anything."

"I will," I said as we hung up.

I sat on the bench a little longer until I was sure that my legs would carry me around the corner to the Irish bar. _Why did shit like this always happen to me? What have I done to deserve this?_ I stood up, feeling the need for a stiff drink, fed up of listening to my own inner voice.

When I walked into the bar, it threw me how busy it was, before something clicked.

_Shit, it's St Patrick's weekend_.

As I tried to make my way to the bar, a couple of guys picked me up to spin me around or scoop me into bear hugs. It made me a little nervous, but they seemed harmless enough. I wondered briefly if I should just leave and find a quieter place. Then I made it to the bar and sat on an empty bar stool and waited patiently for a bartender.

"Hey beautiful, what can I get ya?" asked an older, well-set man asked with a big smile on his face and a very strong Irish accent.

"The largest whiskey possible, please," I answered.

"A girlie after my own heart." His smile widened.

"No, just a girl in need of a very large, stiff drink," I replied.

"Who's the guy?" he asked.

"No guy, I've just been stuck in a lift for forty five minutes and I'm now a nervous wreck." I laughed humourlessly. "My whole life flashed before me and you know what? It's shit."

"What? A pretty girl like you? No way," he said in his charming Irish accent. "This one's on the house."

"No!" I shouted and got my purse out. Before I had even opened it, he handed me a tumbler half full of the amber liquor. I sniffed it and instantly regretted ordering it.

"If you're not keen on the taste, down it quickly," he offered.

"I'll be plastered. I haven't even eaten yet."

"That's easily sorted; one steak and chips coming up." He smiled then disappeared before I could protest.

While the bartender vanished, I took the opportunity to look around the noisy bar. The patrons were definitely in party mood, and they were singing loudly, dancing, laughing, and of course, drinking as only the Irish can. Everything was decorated green, which I suppose is the only color for St. Patrick's Day.

So, as well as a free whiskey, I had a free meal. I tried to pay, but he was adamant that it was on the house. I felt like a free loader, but my stomach won that battle, and I accepted the freebie. Once I had eaten my food and downed my first drink, I felt a little better, but I now had a taste for the whiskey. So I ordered another large one.

After my third whiskey, I started to feel more like myself and was relaxed enough to join the celebrations. Then I started singing. Me, singing in front of others!

The large whiskeys were going down nicely. I had finally lost count of how many I had. Some guy occupied the seat that had been empty next to me - I think his name was Seamus - and told me his uncle owned the bar. He also told me he was a fireman. Well, at least I thought that's what he said. His hair was black or maybe brown, but he was definitely a good kisser. Well, I _thought_ he was. By the time we started lip locking, I was totally out of it and he could have been a gorilla from the zoo, but I thought I was enjoying it and that's all that mattered, right?

XXX

I winced as bright sunlight hit my face, waking me from my slumber. I opened my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't. My head felt like it was made of lead and I really didn't want to move it, or any other part of my body. I think I slightly moved my hand, which was a big mistake. The nausea hit hard, along with a sudden blinding headache. The sun was not helping; it was too bright and it hurt my eyes. I tried to turn away but hit something hard, which made me open my eyes to find myself staring at the back of the couch. I spun around so quickly I fell off and then had to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

This became my new resting place, the cold bathroom floor, my head on the rim of the toilet, my arms dangling at my sides. The cool air of the extractor felt nice against my clammy skin. In my mind, I vaguely wondered how I had gotten home last night and where everyone else was.

The banging of our apartment door jolted me into a sitting position. The raised voices filtered through into the bathroom. I suddenly felt confused. _Why was I at my own apartment? Shouldn't I be at Jasper's?_

"Can you believe this fucked up mess?" Rose's irritated voice was the first I heard.

"I cannot believe he did that." Alice's voice was equally irritated. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"Well, I don't think I need to guess," an amused voice replied. My only thought was that must be Emmett.

"But, Bella?" Jasper's voice sounded baffled.

_But Bella what?_ I thought and rolled my eyes. _What had I done now?_

"Dad is going to go ballistic at this," Alice piped up.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed, laughing, "I'd love to see his face when he finds out."

"Emmett, this really isn't funny," Rose replied angrily. "He could lose his job over this."

"Plus," Alice piped in. "His relationship with Dad is already strained enough as it is."

_Who are they talking about?_ I moved my bottom closer to the door so I could listen a little more clearly. I really wished the throbbing in my head would stop, but that's the price for drinking whiskey.

"I never thought he had it in him though," Emmett butted in.

"What the hell possessed him?" Alice said. "I mean he was like a madman, I have never seen him so angry."

I gasped at the realization I had just had. _Shit! I think they mean Edward. What did he do? _

"Well, I don't want to think about why," Jasper replied.

"Why?" both Alice and Rose asked. _My thoughts exactly ladies. What the hell was going on?_

"Because of what he's like," Jasper answered. "Plus, she deserves better."

"After what I saw last night, she is worse than him," Alice muttered.

"That was so not her," Rose added.

After these last two comments, I knew I needed to make my appearance and maybe someone would tell me what the fuck was going on, Obviously, something mut have happened last night, but I just couldn't remember a thing.

"Hi," I muttered as I walked into the room. Four sets of accusing eyes stared at me.

"Oh, you've decided to join the land of the living, have you?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Oh boy, have you got some explaining to do," Rose added, with a hand on her hip and a roll of her eyes.

"Explaining?" I asked. I tried to sift through my brain, wondering what they were talking about.

"Yes, Bella," Alice spat out angrily, exaggerating the point by putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

_Wow, back off, poison dwarf!_ I wanted to say.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," I replied and shrugged my shoulders.

"How much did you drink last night?" Jasper asked as he tried to defuse the situation. He sounded nervous and looked shifty, his eyes dashing from Alice and back to me. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was watching a tennis match.

"I'm not sure, why?" I asked self-consciously. _Where were they going with this?_

"When we came to get you," said Emmett with a big grin on his face, "you were sucking the face off some Irish guy."

"Seamus." I sighed, putting my hands over my face, and then sank onto the empty couch.

"Oh, God!" It was slowly coming back to me now - well, the kissing the Irish fire-fighter? Policeman? _Shit, what was his occupation?_

"Yes," Rose laughed sarcastically, bringing me out of my inner monologue, before she continued. "But he didn't look much like a God to me!"

I looked at all of them; Rose, Alice, and Jasper all looked thoroughly pissed off with me. Emmett just looked amused. I tried to sink further into the couch, wishing to God that it would swallow me whole.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, not sure what I needed to do to put things right.

"It's not us you should be apologizing to," Alice spat at me.

"She did nothing wrong," Jasper and Rose growled at Alice.

"Then why did my brother spend the night in a police cell?" Alice cried angrily.

_Hang about?_ "A WHAT?" I shouted but Emmett's voice was louder than mine.

"Because he was shitfaced himself," Emmett supplied happily.

"Yes, but it's her fault he's in this predicament," Alice shouted and pointed at me.

"What the fuck?" I yelped incredulously, my eyes bugged out at her statement. "How the hell is it my fault if your stupid brother ended up in a police cell?"

"Don't act all Miss Innocent, you conniving bitch!" she retorted in my face, gave me a little shove, and then stormed off towards her bedroom, Jasper hot on her tail.

"What the fuck did I do, Rose?" I asked unable to keep the panic out of my voice. "Why did Edward end up in jail?"

"Only you, Bella," Rose said as she moved to sit next to me on the couch, gently placing her hand on my knee. "I've only been gone four months and you are already causing problems for the Cullens."

Before I could reply, there was an insistent banging on the door. Emmett went to answer it.

"Where the fuck is she?" Edward's voice came through to the lounge, he sounded furious. As he strode into the room, his rigid posture gave away how angry he really was. I tried to shrink into the couch, hoping to vanish.

He turned to face me. I gasped in shock. Edward's left eye was purple and swollen almost shut. His cheek had also doubled in size and to finish it off, he had a thick split lip. He stormed towards me and grabbed my arm tightly, totally ignoring Emmett and Rose's stunned faces as he dragged me into my bedroom.

Once in my room, he pushed me towards the bed, slammed the door, and then spun around to face me, grabbing my arm again to turn me so we were face to face. I gulped in fear. _What had I done to make him so angry? Would he turn on me? Was it wrong to think he looked hot_?

His good eye was full of anger, his face was like stone, and his body posture was stiff. I trembled slightly at the almost feral look in his eye. _I was going to die!_

"You have fucked with me for the last fucking time," he hissed at me. "I cannot put up with any more shit from you."

"What did I do?" I whimpered.

"What did you fucking _do?_" His voice had risen so much, he screeched the last word. "You really are a fucking whore!"

"It takes one to know one," I snapped back. I could not believe he had the audacity to call me a whore. _What the fuck?_

"Oh, so it's my fucking fault now, is it?" he shouted.

"What the fuck did I do?" I shouted back, tears of frustration pricking my eyes. I tried to blink them back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. "You are treating me like some kind of bad guy, but I don't know what I did."

"I don't want to listen to any of your excuses," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and then winced at the pain. "It's obvious that we can never really be friends."

"What?" I asked.

"You and I would never be able to be just friends," he answered.

"We haven't even tried," I replied.

He looked at me without any emotion - the anger gone, just a blank, unfeeling face. "I want you to stay away from me."

"But..." I tried to interrupt but he put his hand up.

"You really are no good for me, as a friend or otherwise." His voice sounded so hollow and lifeless. I gulped, holding back the tears that suddenly wanted to fall. He looked around the room for a moment, and then his eyes came back to my face. "I don't need someone like you around me. I've had enough crap without you adding to it."

"Please tell me what I did that was so bad that you don't want to be around me anymore," I begged pathetically as a sob escaped my throat.

"Bella, stay away from me." His voice rose slightly and there was a hint of something in his eyes, but he fought it back. "If you see me in the street, turn and find another way to go. If you walk into a place where I am, leave. If I am with Alice and Jasper, stay away; find something else to do or somewhere else to be."

"Edw..." I tried to say something again but he held up his hand and stopped me.

"Most of all, don't look at me. Pretend I don't exist and believe me, I will most definitely return the favor." He turned abruptly and left my room, slamming the door behind him.

I stood where he left me, stunned as I stared blankly at the space he once occupied, tears pouring down my face as the bitter words he had spoken to me sank in. I'm not sure how I got into bed. I vaguely remember Rose being there and hugging me as I sobbed late into the night. The following morning I woke with a worse headache than the day before. My mind was still reeling from Edward's cold words, and the way he delivered them without any emotion. _God, what had I done that was so bad for Edward to not want to be friends anymore? Would he always hate me?_

The last two weeks of March were horrible.

I was still clueless at what I had done. I came close to asking Jasper a few times, but then lost my nerve. I was such a coward!

Alice avoided me like the plague and that must have been very difficult since we lived together and worked for the same magazine, but she somehow managed it. I actually felt sorry for Jasper and told him not to worry about having to talk to me. Nevertheless, he was adamant that he was not going to ignore me, and if I needed someone to talk to, he would be there. I just could not understand why it hurt so much without Edward or Alice in my life. To say they had only been in my life a few short months, I was lost without them. _What am I going to do?_

Luckily, I had the research for my future article to think about and that kept me from going insane. My first project was going to be about speed dating. I wondered how much fun that was going to be?

* * *

**I hope this is OK, I am unsure about Edward's angry speech, I don't feel I am very good at the angry speeches. Hopefully though it is believable. Also the article was a last minute idea, it came to me as I was tying out this chapter. So I have now got to add this into the story but not sure what I am adding yet. Any ideas let me know. But what I have got coming is singles night in the supermarket, speed dating and maybe internet dating, but I think I will need some more. Of course, she will have to write about her nightclub ****experience****, wonder how Edward will like that?**

** Also I am working on the next chapter for this story, having a few major problems with it but it will be with you before the end of May I promise.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just like to play with the characters and see how they come out. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story. **

**Thank you to Project Team Beta who have made me look like I know what I am doing. **

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 5 – April

I wanted to forget all the problems I had caused and my loneliness because everyone was avoiding me, so I immersed myself in work. I would get to the office early in the morning and leave as late as possible at night. I did everything I could to avoid unnecessary confrontations with Alice. I wanted to ask her what I had done that was so bad that she'd ignore me, but eventually decided it would be better if I left it well enough alone and prayed that maybe she'd come to me.

She was never home on the weekends and chose to spend her time at Jasper's apartment. Well, that's what I assumed anyway. It amazed me that she was so good at avoiding me. You would never believe that we knew each other, let alone lived and worked together. It was as if I didn't exist in her world.

When we saw each other at work, she totally ignored me. It was amazing to watch; she deserved an Oscar for her performance - she definitely had my vote! If I wasn't so hurt by her actions, it would have made me laugh. Anyway, it wasn't as if she and Edward were the only people to turn their back on me. After the number of years my dad had ignored me I would have thought that my skin would be too tough to penetrate but unfortunately, their actions still hurt immensely.

Therefore, I tried to fill my life with new and more exciting things. The first thing I did was join a new gym. There was no way I was going go back to the last one. How could I? The thought of coming face to face with Irina again made me cringe. God, now that would be embarrassing! I also took up jogging; yeah clumsy ass me was now a jogger. Well was more like fast walking but with time ,who knew. New York Marathon here I come!

In addition, I was researching my article. My boss had me in a few more meetings and from these we decided it was going to be a once a month thing to see how my articles would be received and go from there. My first deadline was the last week of the month for the May issue. Therefore, I thought I had plenty of time to research my given topic, but my boss had other ideas. The way that she barked at me, I think it was meant to be written yesterday. I really thought my boss was unbelievable, why was she torturing me by making me do this? On the other hand, I was finally getting my name in black and white; I was becoming a bonafide writer in a magazine!

I had a few things on my to-do list. The first was going to the supermarket the following day for a singles evening. That would be fun! I was going speed dating on Friday and I needed to get my skates on and join an internet dating site. I needed to pluck up a little courage before I did that one.

So the following evening I wrote a list of things I needed from the supermarket. Well, if I was going, I might as well get some real shopping done while I was there; you know, kill two birds with one stone kind of thing. I put my list in my coat and was just about to walk out the door when the phone rang. I hesitated; should I answer it, or do I just leave it and let the machine pick it up?

I sighed, then picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella," Rosalie's husky voice replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I replied and tried to keep my voice upbeat.

"Alice is still being a dick?" She laughed.

"Don't mince your words," I replied with a laugh of my own. "Why are you calling?"

"Now who's not mincing their words?"

"Well, you never call," I stated.

"I just feel awful about not saying goodbye to you," she replied. "I missed you at the airport."

"Well, I don't think I would have been welcome."

"God, I wish I could bash both their heads together."

"Yeah, that would be a good way to get on with the future in-laws."

"Well, they are both spoiled dicks." I had to smile to myself, knowing her the way I did, picturing her pout.

"Rose, it's fine," I replied sadly.

"No, Bella, it's not," she said as her voice rose slightly. "What is it with you and Edward anyway?"

"Nothing." I cringed at how defensive my voice sounded.

"So there is something?" she pushed.

"No," I huffed. "So why are you ringing again?"

"Because I feel awful that you are left alone," she replied. "Jasper is feeling like shit, but his hands are tied."

"In other words, he's upset he might be banned from the bedroom."

"You know him so well." She laughed. "The pussy."

"Look, I don't hate him; I understand where his loyalties lie." I sighed sadly, as tears filled my eyes. "I wouldn't expect it any other way."

"He's not talking to Edward."

"Why not?"

"Because like me, he thinks he is a spoiled bastard."

"You really ought to watch what you say." I laughed despite my sudden gloominess. "You're going to be married to a policeman."

"He swears worse than me."

"I bet his boss loves him, then." I had to chuckle at that, because after finally meeting Emmett, I actually believed her.

"His boss is great," she replied, "A little on the quiet side but nice."

"Anyway, what's the story with Alice and Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Edward has been very unlucky in matters of the heart but very lucky at getting some, if you know what I mean. Unfortunately Alice doesn't like it when the skanks come sniffing around and her claws tend to come out with vengeance," she huffed.

"And?" I asked.

"His first was in high school, you know, first love. He fell hard and he got dropped even harder."

"So?" I asked and hoped I sounded nonchalant, when really I was reeling over the fact that Edward had a heart after all. Wow! There's one for the books.

"Well, it gets worse."

"What, like she found out she was pregnant and he wasn't the father?" I asked, laughing.

"No, but he caught her with someone else who was supposed to be his best friend."

"That's it?" I spluttered in laughter, very unfeeling. I mean, me of all people knew what it felt like to find your high school sweetheart in bed with someone else. Mine was a little more humiliating though, because he was in bed with his stepsister of all people, but hey-oh.

"No, there's more, and it gets worse. When he was an intern, he fell in love with his attending. She said she loved him, and they became engaged to marry; you know, planned the wedding, then bam! Two weeks before the wedding, she called him from Las Vegas, where she was supposed to be at a conference, and told him she had married a Chief of Surgery from another hospital, never gave him any explanation or anything else, just said bye and put the phone down."

I was stunned. God, I knew how much it hurt when I found James in bed with Victoria. That was even worse than the pain and humiliation of finding Alec in bed with his stepsister. But what Rose had just told me was horrible. I could almost understand now why Edward kept to bed-hopping: no emotional attachments. To find out two weeks before your wedding that the love of your life was married to someone else… how heart-breaking. And to be told so cruelly. I felt the tears as they leaked from my eyes, as I felt an overwhelming sadness for Edward.

"Bella, are you still there?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out for a minute," I answered and hoped that she couldn't tell I was upset. "So why did they go ape shit with me?"

"Well…" She drifted off.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"All right." She sighed heavily. "I had a feeling that night was going to end badly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we met up with Edward at the restaurant, he already seemed a little apprehensive. When we all sat down, he was fidgety: legs twitching, constantly looking at his watch, checking his cell and then looking toward the entrance."

"Had he invited a date and was waiting impatiently for them?" I suggested.

"No, you idiot, he was waiting for you." She sounded exasperated.

"Whatever," I said sarcastically and laughed.

"Bella, I swear for as long as I have known that man I have never seen him like he was that night," she said sincerely. I just scoffed at her words.

"I have never seen him act so out of character before."

"So what happened then?" I asked impatiently. _Why did she stop just as it got interesting? It annoyed the hell out of me when she did that!_

"Alice, who is always so attuned to his moods, asked him what his problem was." Rose paused. "He then got a bit irritated with her."

"I bet Jasper took that well," I muttered. "So he was already pissed off?"

"Oh yeah and when Alice announced that you were not coming, well, he just proceeded to get more drunk."

"So what happened next?"

"Halfway through the meal, a semi-pissed Edward convinced Alice to call you." Rose laughed. "You were so pissed that we couldn't understand you at all, and then Edward took the phone off of Alice."

"What happened then?"

"While Edward was on the phone with you, trying to get some sense out of you, his face started to get redder and redder. Toward the end of the conversation, his fist had tightened so hard around the cell that we heard it crack slightly." She chuckled at the memory. "Shit, Bella, he was drunk and pissed off, a really bad combination."

"What did I say to him? I was so drunk I cannot even remember seeing him, let alone talking to him."

"I really don't know, but when the call ended, he got his bossy boots on and told us we were going to find you."

"So what happened when you came to fetch me?"

"What we saw when we got to the pub was so surreal it threw us all for a few moments." She paused with a choked laugh. "Bella, you were all over some guy and when I say all over, I mean all over. You were literally shagging with clothes on."

"Me? No." I couldn't get my head around that, I mean, I always felt embarrassed kissing in public. I groaned. "What happened next?"

"Edward lost it." She whistled. "He blew a gasket. Flew at you and pulled you off the guy and literally threw you at Emmett, but not before calling you a whore. Then he started pummelling the guy."

"Shit, really?" I couldn't believe it.

"That wasn't the best bit." She laughed again. "When the guy started back on Edward, you managed to get free of Emmett and jumped on the poor guy's back. It's really amazing how Edward didn't somehow accidentally punch you. Then you started scratching the Irish guy's face and pulling his hair. You were like a woman possessed."

"I would never do something like that." She had to be lying to me.

"Bella, Emmett and Jasper had to pull you off the poor guy."

"But I would never do that. You know me, I am not violent," I rambled. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"I don't think you want me to answer that one."

"No I suppose not," I replied. "So why did Alice go psycho on me?"

"Well, I have a theory for the whole night."

"Do I want to hear it?" Rose gave an evil little laugh before she carried on with her theory. "Alice and Edward have always been close and then with what happened to him, she became his protector and she guards against evil women."

"She sees me as an evil woman?"

"No, she sees you as a threat to Edward's wellbeing."

"What have I got to do with Edward's wellbeing?" I asked, feeling total bewildered by what she was trying to tell or not telling me.

"Trust me - you are not ready for that yet."

"Why?"

"Bella, I have to go, Emmett brought Chinese," she replied.

I felt very annoyed as the buzzing of our disconnection rang through my ears loudly.

After Rose hung up, I didn't really have time to ponder her words because as I looked at my watch, I realized I was late. I had my first assignment: an evening in the supermarket at a singles shopping night.

When I arrived at the supermarket, I wasn't sure what to expect. For some reason, I had expected the place to be decorated as if it was Christmas, but the only displays they had were for the special offers and this month's Employee of the Month. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I picked up a basket and went into the store. The first thing I noticed was how much older everyone else was compared to me; in fact, it was fair to say I was the youngest person in the store, because even the staff looked to be in their forties.

I kept my eyes on the floor, unable to look anyone I passed in the eyes; I passed a couple talking, no sorry, flirting, when wham! I hit something hard and did not budge an inch. I felt arms come around me to steady me on my feet. I looked up cautiously to find a pair of bright blue eyes staring back down at me and a smile on the man's very wrinkled face.

I quickly apologized and went on my way with my shopping, only to meet up with him again on the next aisle.

"Hello again," he said in a croaky old voice. "My name is George."

"Hi," I replied. I quickly gave him a half-smile and scurried away as quickly as possible. I think I heard him ask what my name was, but I was in too much of a hurry to get away from him to answer; he made me feel uncomfortable. It was like he was undressing me with his eyes.

When I finally made it to the checkout, my heart was pounding in my chest. I really needed to get away from here as quickly as possible.

I waited in line as patiently as possible. I nearly jumped a mile when I felt an arm come around my waist. "So do I get to know your name?" the old guy from before whispered in my ear, freaking me out completely.

"I don't think so," I managed to get out through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know you."

"Well, that can soon be changed," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"I am here to shop," I said bluntly, hoping he didn't notice how I shook in fear.

"That's why we are all here, to try new brands," he slimed and I wanted to throw up.

"Look, you're old enough to be my dad," I said, starting to lose my temper with this guy. "I am not interested."

"Oh…" he said, trying to sound seductive, "I like my women feisty."

Then the dirty old shit grabbed my bum and squeezed it. I absolutely freaked at this point; I dropped my basket and ran out of the supermarket hoping to god that Old Pervie did not follow me.

When I finally got home, I fired up the internet to check the information about the singles day at the supermarket. I felt sick when I noticed that I went on to the Golden Oldies time. The time I needed was the following session in the supermarket, but there was no way I was ever going back to that place.

Luckily, I found another supermarket that was even closer than the last and this one did two singles evenings a week. I went on the Thursday and was very disappointed at the fact that I got no numbers. I realized why when I got home and put my food away; I had bought two natural yogurts and two large cartons of cranberry juice. I put my head in my hands and thought, shit! Now everyone will think that I have a yeast infection or a UTI. Fuck my life!

Alice was going to visit her parents for a long weekend, which made me feel a little better. At least she wouldn't be purposely avoiding me. Angela, my other best friend, was back in town and was staying over. Luckily I had arranged with Alice for Angela to sleep in her room before we fell out.

I went to pick her up from the airport, and it felt wonderful to have someone to talk to who wasn't someone I worked with or my boss. I was beginning to feel very lonely and alone, so I was not going to let my recent fallouts affect my time with Angela.

Friday night we decided to stay in, eat take out and generally pig out and vegetate. Our plan was to watch chick flicks and catch up with everything that was going on in each other's lives. It was great because when she talked about people from Forks, I knew who she meant most of the time, and when I talked about people from work, she knew who I meant.

We had just finished our pizzas and were just about to get our chosen flavors of ice cream out of the freezer when she turned to look at me her face full of concern.

"So what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Nothing…why?" I replied, but the crack in my voice gave my true feelings away.

"Bella, I know you and something is not right."

"I'm fine, honest," I replied.

"So why are you looking so glum?"

"I'm OK." I bit my lip, debating whether to tell her or not. She looked at me, her head cocked to one side, and waited patiently.

"Is it your new roommate?" she pried.

"Yes." I sighed and finally caved. "And her stupid ass of a brother."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she pried again.

"They are not talking to me." I could feel the tears building up. "They are treating me like some kind of leper."

"Why are they treating you like that?" she asked.

"I did something wrong in their eyes, but I am still unsure what exactly I did."

"Have you tried asking her or her brother?"

"I tried asking my roommate, but she just ignored me and won't talk to me at all now."

"What about the brother?"

Just thinking about him, what he said, sent me over the edge, and I burst into tears as Angela comforted me.

She stroked my hair as I sobbed and uttered words, which I was sure did not make any sense.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she whispered as I finally started to calm down.

"It's okay," I sobbed.

"No, it's not," she said, hugging me tightly. "If I had known you loved him, I wouldn't have said anything."

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, feeling very confused about what she had just said. "I'm not in love with him."

"You're not?" she asked, surprised.

"He's just my roommate's brother."

"Are you sure there's nothing more?" she asked cautiously.

"Look, he's the guy I slept with on New Year's Eve."

"Really?" she asked, the shock evident in her voice and on her face.

"Yeah," I replied and shrugged sheepishly. "It was a surprise to me, too, and him I think."

"Wow, I wish I was a fly on the wall that day."

"Don't remind me." I laughed harshly. "We eventually became friends, I think anyway, but then I fucked it up somehow."

"Bella, honey," she said, putting her hand on my knee, "until he tells you what you did wrong, you did not fuck it up."

"You know the strange thing is I miss him and wish I could take back that night and had gone with them to that restaurant instead." I sighed heavily.

"And you say you don't love him?" she asked, looking at me sceptically.

"No, like I said, we were only just becoming friends, but now that's been thrown out the window."

"Okay, I believe you." She laughed, holding her hands up at me. "Now where am I sleeping?"

She followed me into Alice's bedroom, set her weekend bag down on the dressing table stool, and then had a quick look around. She noticed some photographs on the set of drawers, walked toward it, and had a look at them. Her face had a sudden look of surprise.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"This is your roommate?" she asked, picking up a photo of Alice and her two brothers.

"Yes, the two guys are her brothers." My heart clenched as I took a quick look myself. Why did it hurt so much to look at a photo of them?

"Was the big guy your friend?" she asked.

"No, I don't really know him," I replied. "Rose is living with him in Seattle somewhere."

"Rose is settling down in Seattle?" Her voice had a strange edge to it, but I could not quite decipher what.

"Yeah, she is so damned happy and in love it almost makes you sick." I laughed.

"Yeah, I can believe it with her." Angela shook her head, most probably at the mental image now in her head.

"So your guy's the other brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's Edward." I sighed out his name sadly.

"Oh, right." She sounded almost uncomfortable.

"Right, I better leave you to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning," I said, hugging her goodnight. I went into my own bedroom and suddenly felt cold and lonely again.

I tried sleeping but all I kept doing was staring at the ceiling, turning one way, unable to get comfortable, then the other. In the end, I got up and started to put my first article together on supermarket dating and what a disaster it was for me. I looked at the time on my laptop and was surprised to find it was two-thirty in the morning. I decided to try again at getting some sleep.

I must have dozed off at some point because when I opened my eyes, I had to close them again in protest at the bright sunlight streaming through my window. Then the delicious aroma of fresh ground coffee hit me, and I knew there was no way I would be able to go back to sleep. I quickly got dressed and made my way toward the wonderful aroma.

When I walked into the kitchen, Angela passed me a steaming mug of fresh brewed coffee.

"You know me so well," I said and took the steaming mug off her with a big smile and gave her my groan of approval as the hot liquid slid down my throat. After I had taken my first sip of coffee, I asked, "I forgot to ask last night, how's Ben?"

"He's fine," she said and suddenly shuffled her feet and looked down at the floor, totally avoiding eye contact with me.

"Ang?" I asked; she was freaking me out slightly.

She took a deep breath. "Bella, we have set a wedding date."

I almost didn't understand what she had said, she said it so fast.

"Great," I replied, genuinely happy for them. I went to give her a big hug but she kept me at arm's length.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Her voice shook slightly and she waited for my answer.

"You want me?" I asked, stunned. She came from a big family and I thought she would have chosen one of them.

"Yes, would you do me the honor, please?" she begged.

"Of course," I replied, "I'd love to."

"The wedding's in Forks," she added reluctantly.

"Oh," I replied, feeling like the air had left my lungs permanently. My throat suddenly hurt, and I could no longer swallow.

"He misses you," Angela said, her eyes looking sad.

"I don't care," I stated, folding my arms across my chest and sulking like a toddler.

"Will you still come?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course," I replied sincerely. "You are one of my best friends, and I would not miss it for the world."

"Good," she said, giving me a brilliant smile. We finished our breakfast in silence.

We spent the rest of the day shopping, eating, drinking while discussing the wedding, which seemed like a sudden rushed affair, the date being the last Saturday in June. I almost asked her what the rush was for but thought better of it.

We decided to go out for a meal that night and then maybe, if we felt like it, go to a club afterwards. Therefore, we decided to go to a spa to be pampered before we made ourselves look pretty to go out that night.

We both decided on dresses and for some reason, we both wore black. Well actually, mine was a very dark blue, but it looked black. They were both figure-hugging, plain dresses but once we put our make up on and our accessories, we both looked good.

We decided on Italian and the meal was divine and the company was even better. It almost reminded me of our dinners together in Forks High cafeteria, how we laughed and joked. I must admit I almost felt a little home sick, but I shook that out of me and we decided to go clubbing.

The club we decided to go to was one Angela and I always used to go to, including last New Year's Eve. I suddenly worried that Edward might be there. _No, don't worry about that, you are here to have a good time, _I thought to myself.

What did surprise me was that despite how busy the club was, after we had our drinks at the bar, we managed to find a table near the dance floor. Angela was talking away to me about something or other but I really could not hear her; the music was too loud. I just nodded when I thought it was appropriate and hoped I was not offending her.

After a while, I think even Angela gave up trying to talk above the music, so we just listened to the music and people watched.

"I am just going to get a refill, would you like another drink?" Angela asked as she stood up.

"Yes please," I replied. "Another Jack D and Coke please."

"Coming right up," she replied and made her way to the bar.

I decided to stay put and did a little bit of people watching on my own. It was while I was looking around that I saw him, I turned my head to the left and bam, my eyes locked onto his intense green ones. The moment our eyes connected, I looked down, my breath caught in my throat, and tears filled my eyes. I was so caught in the moment I didn't even realize that Angela had returned with our drinks.

"Bella, what's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"No…thing," I stuttered out, trying to control my breathing and my tears.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, honest," I replied, giving her a weak smile.

"You don't look fine," she replied and then was silent until I heard her breath catch, which made me look up at her and she looked stunned. "Oh my God."

"What?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"I really don't believe what I am seeing," she muttered, more to herself than to me.

"What!" I shouted over the music.

She turned to look at me, her eyes wide open in amazement. "I've just seen something that I never thought I would see again."

"What?" I asked in a panic, wondering what the hell was going on and why she was not making any sense to me.

"Bella, calm down." She laughed. "It's nothing to worry about; well, I don't think so anyway."

"What is it you are going on about?" I asked, almost scratching my head in confusion, "Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Bella, trust me when I say I think you will find out soon enough."

"So you aren't just going to tell me?" I asked.

"I don't think I should, because what if I have got it all wrong?"

"Got all what wrong?"

"Trust me, Bella, it will be worth your while to wait."

"So, I've got to trust you?" I asked with a smirk.

"You do, don't you?" she asked, almost offended.

"Of course I do." I laughed.

"Well then." She pouted, then rubbed her hands together with a big grin on her face. "Oh, this will be so much fun."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she just batted her eyelashes, which made us both laugh.

XXXX

That night when we got back, we talked about her wedding plans. She was hoping I would have three weeks off to come and help her. She ensured me that we would be in Seattle most of the time and would only need to go to Forks a few times, to which I was very grateful.

When it came to settling down for the night, I was unable to sleep again, and I ended up tossing and turning for a few hours until I finally gave up. I went into the kitchen and made myself a large hot chocolate. I sat on the couch holding the hot steaming mug and let my mind wander.

_I went to live with my dad in Forks the summer before my seventeenth birthday. My mother Renee had recently married Phil, a semi-pro baseball player, and he needed to travel a lot. My mother wanted to travel with him but felt too guilty about leaving me, so I took matters into my own hands and told her I wanted to live with my dad for a while. That was the biggest mistake of my life. _

_That first summer was one of the best of my life. I met some Native American guys from the local reservation, La Push. Jake, with his well-defined muscles, beautiful dark tanned skin and long black silky hair, became my best friend and we were almost inseparable. Unfortunately, my future stepsister Leah took our friendship to mean something more. _

_Before I moved in with my dad, Charlie, the Chief of Police for Forks, was dating Sue Clearwater, who just happened to be Leah's mom. Anyway, when I started school, all hell broke loose. Sue moved in with my dad, so Leah and I had to share a bedroom, which we both hated. Sue also decided to send Leah to Forks High instead of the school on the reservation. For some reason Sue thought that if Leah and I were to go to school together we may start to get along. Yeah right!_

_Leah became friends with the biggest bitch in the school, Jane Volturi (they belonged together if you asked me, bitches should hang about in packs right?) Jane and her stepbrother Alec were the golden kids at the school. Therefore, when Leah started hanging out with Jane, Alec showed me a lot of attention. Which in turn made my home life even worse, Leah wanted Alec as well! _

_Alec Volturi became my first boyfriend and we did an awful lot together. He took my virginity, among other things. He told me he loved me and I believed him. He asked me to prom, where we had a good night, or so I thought. Then later on, when it was time to go home, I could not find him. I eventually ended up in the parking lot, at Leah's suggestion, and found him with his pants down around his ankles, fucking his stepsister on the hood of his car. I had never felt so sick in my life. _

_Anyway, from there things went from bad to worse. Leah and I were always fighting and it was starting to get on my dad's nerves, so he had me in the kitchen one day to tell me to back off of Leah some. It hurt because she was being the bitch, not me. I tried to tell him as much but he just shrugged it off, saying I should be the bigger person. _

_That summer was my worst ever. I took up motorcycling, which my dad found out via Leah, I was grounded, I found out I was pregnant (at the time, I didn't realize that Leah had found the test) and then my shit life got even worse. _

_I was upstairs in my bedroom, mad at the world because of my dad grounding me, when I heard Leah's sugary sweet false voice talking to my dad. In my mind, my dad was moaning at me, saying, "Now why don't you learn to be more like Leah?" _

_I clenched my fists and unclenched them, trying to calm myself down before I lost it big time. _

_She suddenly walked into the bedroom, a big smirk on her face. She turned and looked me dead in the eyes and then winked, that's when I saw red. I really don't remember a lot about what happened next, but I know it involved hair pulling, punching, pushing, biting and scratching and I believe we were screeching at each other, as well as trying to kick the hell out of each other. _

_My dad burst into the bedroom and tried to pull us apart, but he wasn't strong enough on his own so Sue had to grab hold of Leah as my dad literally pushed me into the corner. His face was almost purple from anger. _

_Then it got a lot worse. Seth walked into the room to see what the commotion was and he had picked up a clear bag off the floor on his way in._

"_Hey, what's this?" he asked, holding the bag up for us all to see. _

_My dad let go of me and snatched the bag and opened it, then took a sniff. His eyes were blazing and he looked like he was ready to burst a gasket, and then he said through clenched teeth, "Leave the room." His nostrils flared as everyone went to leave the room. As I tried to walk by him, he grabbed my arm so hard I was surprised he didn't pull it off. "Not you."_

_I stood where he had hold of me, feeling very much afraid, but I was confused and hurt as well, surely, he did not think that stuff was mine? _

"_Where the fuck did you get this?" he shouted, shoving the bag in front of my face. "Are you really wanting to ruin my reputation?"_

"_What are you talking about?" I asked in a quiet, scared voice. _

"_This fucking stuff, Bella," he shouted again. "I really thought you had more brains than this."_

"_It's not mine," I yelled back at him, slowly getting angry myself. _

"_Don't lie to me." He seethed, shoving me onto my bed._

"_I'm not," I shrieked back but realized it was a lost cause; he would not listen to me. _

_He then stunned us both by slapping me hard across the face. "I don't like liars; you can go back to live with your mother, let her sort you out."_

"_Why won't you listen to me?" I pleaded, now sobbing at his feet. _

"_Get up off the fucking floor," he spat. "How did you get so fucked up?"_

_I whimpered at his feet and he just shook his foot slightly to loosen my grip._

"_Get up off the fucking floor," he seethed through his clenched teeth. "I want you out of my fucking house tonight, don't bother coming back till you've gotten help and grown the fuck up."_

_He stormed out of my room, slamming the door so hard on his way out it made the walls shake. I felt something warm trickle down my nose. I gently swiped it with a finger and was shocked to find blood. At that point, I absolutely hated my dad for choosing Leah over me, his own flesh and blood. It hurt more than any slap ever could. _

_I left the house that night when everyone was asleep, getting a ride with Jake to Seattle, where I made my way to Jacksonville. I never looked back. _

Over the years, my dad tried to contact me, but I was too stubborn to want to listen to him. I mean, he didn't listen to me, right, so why should I listen to him now?

I missed Jake and his pack of friends from the res, but they were the sacrifices I had to make to keep from being hurt anymore. I missed my dad, even though I would never admit it to anyone; maybe one day we would talk again, but I didn't know when.

I went with Angela to the airport on Sunday afternoon and decided to have lunch at a burger place on the way back.

The joint wasn't too busy, and I got my order fairly quickly, so I decided to sit at a booth near the window, you know, watch the world go by as you eat. I had just taken a bite of my burger and was going to sip my coffee when I looked up and found Edward glaring at me. I panicked; what did I do now?

I quickly got up out of the booth, picking up my burger and drink, and was just about to leave. I quickly turned around to find Edward deep in conversation with a little blonde-haired person, and he had his hand on her arm. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart. Then the bastard leaned down and pecked her on the cheek. I wanted to go up and slap her. What the hell was happening to me?

I don't know how I got home; the tears were obstructing my vision slightly, and I really felt like throwing up. I ended up chucking my food in a waste bin on the way back to the apartment because my appetite had taken a nosedive.

When I arrived back at the apartment, Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room, so I made a quick U-turn toward my bedroom. Alice came after me and dragged me back into the living room.

"I am so sorry, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me tightly. "I was made to realize that my brother may be just as much, if not more, to blame as you are. Plus he is being a total ass!"

She looked so remorseful as she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. That's when I lost all my composure and wailed like a banshee.

"What's wrong?" Alice murmured.

I tried to explain what had happened earlier in the burger bar, but it took a while because I had to try to make my words make sense between sobs. Eventually I managed explained to her about seeing Edward and what he had told me the last time we had actually spoken. How I was supposed to stay as far away from him as possible, but it was killing me.

"Silly Bella." Alice laughed. "I'd have stayed and eaten my burger before I left."

"But he hates me," I said and started crying again. "I wish I could take back what I did, but I know I can't. I would do anything to make it right."

"It wasn't you," Alice said quietly.

"What?" I asked, looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"He got angry about something and took it out on you," she said, then sighed heavily. "No, _we_ took it out on you, and I am very stubborn and hate to say sorry, even when I know I am in the wrong."

"So it wasn't my fault?" I asked.

"No, it was all on him," she replied. "I am so very sorry about how I treated you."

"It's fine," I replied, giving her a smile. Then I sighed. "He is so angry with me."

"Give him time, he will come around." She looked at me straight in the eye. "He probably won't apologize, but he will come around."

That left me slightly speechless. Would I be able to forgive him, even if he didn't apologize? I mean, I forgave Alice easy enough, but I didn't know if I had forgiven my dad yet.

When we had finished our conversation and the pizza we had delivered, I excused myself and went to bed.

Once in my bedroom, I reached under my bed and got my little shoe box out, went straight for the tatted brown envelope and opened it up.

Inside was the little black and white picture of my twenty week scan of my little would-be angel; this was the only reminder I had of the little life I created with Alec Volturi only for it to die a few weeks later in my womb. Even now, the pain of losing my little man hurt. My mom had tried to comfort me, but it was never enough; maybe that's why I fell so easily for James, because I needed someone to cling to, to make the bad memories go away.

Maybe that's the reason I was so fixated on Edward, because I knew he was no good for me but at the same time, his ill treatment of me was what I deserved. I also knew that the sucker I am, if he asked if we could be friends again I would take him back with open arms. That was when I realized that I would do anything for him and take everything he gave me, because now I understood what Angela was talking about; I was in love with Edward Cullen.

Unfortunately, just before sleep took me that night, I realized what an absolute fool I was to fall for someone like Edward Cullen. God help me please, because I knew I was going to need all the help I could get.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed this rewritten chapter. Hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twiligh or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers. I just play with them for my own enjoyment. **

**I would also like to thank Project Team Beta for making this chapter look like it was done by someone who knows how to write.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 6 – May

I loved this time of year-when the spring flowers started to bloom and the trees that had been bare all winter started to grow new leaves. We could finally start thinking about putting our winter clothes away. Everyone always seemed happier once the days started to get longer and lighter, but this year I _hated_ it. I know it was irrational but I just wanted to curl up in bed and let life pass me by. Jesus-all this sad emo behavior over some stupid man who couldn't get his head out of his ass. But, what a man!

Luckily, my life and work had become even more hectic. Besides my editing, I also had those articles to write on "How to Meet Mr. Right in New York". My personal life was chaotic with all the research I did for articles because my wonderful boss wanted me to have personal experience of all the different ways myself. That meant I had two tasks to perform at once: the first was to join an Internet dating site, the second-which I really wasn't looking forward to-was speed dating. How the hell did this happen? Surely, my boss realized what a nightmare the assignment was going to be for me because of how shy and reserved I was.

I had also decided to up my running antics and I had even joined a running club. We met twice a week and mainly jogged around the different areas of Central Park. God, it was absolutely exhausting; the rest of the members were so much fitter than me. I had also turned into a bit of a gym-babe; next I would be dying my hair blond and getting fake boobs with a spray-on tan. I was up for anything that would keep me occupied and not think of _him_.

My relationship with Alice was back on an even keel, but that might have been for the fact that I hardly saw her now. If I was being completely honest, it was deliberate. She had hurt me as much as he did-I needed time to recover, but I would never admit that to her. Jasper just kept giving me knowing looks and nodding when he saw me. I ended up blobbing my tongue out at him … the patronizing ass!

The first Friday in May, Alice collared me and demanded to know what my problem was with her and why I was avoiding being alone with her. So I told her the truth: that she had hurt me, and I needed time to forgive and forget. Of course, that wasn't enough for Alice, and she insisted we had a girls' night in. I felt apprehensive at first, but the wine soon worked its magic and I finally relaxed. We drank two bottles of wine, watched chick flicks, and tore men apart. Okay, we ripped Edward to pieces. I think she actually texted him, but don't quote me on that; we laughed our socks off at whatever she did. How come everything is much funnier when you're drunk?

We tried to get off the couch a few times, but we just kept falling back on our asses. The way we were laughing at our predicament must have made us sound like a pair of hyenas. Eventually we gave up, and Alice slept on the couch while I lay on the floor. Thanks to all the wine, I slept soundly as if I was lying in my bed.

When I woke the next morning, my mouth felt like a wet rat had crawled into it and died there. I felt very confused and disorientated. _How did I get in my bed?_ I could have sworn I'd fallen asleep on the floor and not in my comfortable bed. What made matters worse was the fact that I was just in my underwear. _How the hell did that happen?_

I rubbed where my head throbbed and had a vague memory of banging my head on the coffee table. That proved that I was lying on living room floor, _so how the fuck did I end up here? _I bolted upright as the realization hit me that someone must have physically carried me into my bedroom. I quickly lay back down as the room started to spin, and my stomach protested against the sudden movement. I closed my eyes to stop the nausea and flashing lights. _Why the hell did I drink so much?_

As I tried to go back to sleep, raised voices drifted through from the lounge. I could have sworn one of them sounded like Edward, but in my weakened state, my judgement wasn't up to much. I couldn't be too sure. I shrugged it off and really wished I hadn't as I heaved. When the apartment door slammed loudly, it shook my door with the force. I realized then that someone else had been in the apartment. Unfortunately, I was too weak to investigate the raised voices and just drifted back off to sleep.

The tantalising smell of food finally woke me sometime in the late afternoon. My stomach growled in appreciation of the aroma. I got up and walked zombie-style toward the kitchen. Alice was sitting on the couch, and the bitch laughed at my state. I scowled at her and wondered why she wasn't suffering. Life just isn't fair.

"Hey," I said and sat next to her on the couch. I really did try to sit up like she was, but fuck me, my head throbbed. I was soon nursing my head between my hands and massaging my temples.

The patronizing bitch just squeezed my knee gently. I wished I had it in me to turn to her and throw up in her lap. That would show her!

"Hey, you're finally awake," Jasper hollered loudly. I winced at the pain he caused. Bastard did it deliberately!

"Shush…" I hissed at him. Alice turned to me and smiled. I just wanted to punch her teeth out.

"You two must have had a good night," Jasper guffawed loudly. The bastard was in fine form.

I leaned down and rested my head on the arm of the couch-the coolness of the leather felt great against my clammy forehead. I wanted to be dead. Alice leaned over and slapped me hard on the leg a couple of times.

"What was that for?" I grumbled and made an unhappy face at her. She really was a sadistic bitch!

"I was patting you in sympathy," she said defensively, then winced. This was the first sign she had given that she may have been suffering too. Of course, I laughed at her discomfort, and then that bastard called karma had me clutching my head and my stomach. Payback was a bitch!

"I think you should go back to bed," Alice stated.

"Not before she has something to eat," Jasper reprimanded.

"Yes, Dad," I replied.

"God, you are bossy," Alice moaned.

"Yeah, but you both love me." He flashed us a toothy grin then went back into the kitchen.

"Who was here earlier?" I asked.

"When?" Alice replied, but there was something in her tone and the fact that she didn't look me in the eye that made my curiosity spike.

"Earlier. I heard raised voices and then the front door slam," I said.

"It was just the TV," she replied, but her tone seemed very unconvincing.

"But my door shook," I argued.

"Dinner's ready," Jasper interrupted. He placed a bowl of homemade tomato soup on the coffee table in front of Alice and me. "Now eat up."

The soup was delicious, and once I had eaten, I felt much better. Alice even said I looked a little rosier. Jasper sat on the floor and took care of our needs by making drinks when we needed them, fetching nibbles when we felt hungry, and even got a blanket to cover us when it turned a little chilly in the evening. Then, when it was time for the next meal, he went to fetch us all pizza and even sat through a chick flick while Alice and I swooned over the male lead.

I went to bed that night feeling so much better about life in general, at least until I switched the light off, and a certain asshole with messy bronze hair and vibrant green eyes invaded my dreams and told me I would never be good enough for someone like him. I woke in the middle of the night, my face wet from tears, my body wet from sweat, my sheets tangled between my legs, and my hands strangling the pillow. I sat up quickly, my breathing erratic, my thoughts even more so, and wondered when the torture would end.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it just was not happening. In the end, I got my laptop out and did some surfing. By the time the sun was peeking through the curtains, I had joined two internet dating sites. I had also managed to find myself a speed dating place at the local YMCA-there was actually a waiting list for this, but it also told me that if I tried on the day, there may be places, but there were no guarantees.

Sunday was a beautiful spring day, so I decided to run mid-afternoon. Unfortunately so did Edward. I had just stopped to catch my breath-you know the stance: knees slightly bent, ass in the air, your hands holding your legs to keep yourself upright as you breathe through said ass-when I felt someone run passed me. When I said felt, I meant if said person had been any closer, I would have been face down on the ground. I could have sworn that my ass was patted as they went by, but I shook my head, telling myself it was my imagination. Still, I looked in the direction they went and nearly fell down in shock.

Edward stared back at me, a cocky grin on his face and a raised eyebrow. The bastard winked at me and then turned back to his running as he and another guy vanished along the path through the trees. That was it - I saw red. _How dare he treat me like shit and then decide he wants to play. Well, fuck him!_ Despite my anger, my eyes fell to where I thought he should have come into sight again, but he didn't; it was like he had vanished into thin air_. Shit, had I finally lost my mind and was conjuring him up at will to make my life seem better? God, I really did need help._ After that, I decided to go home. There, I ranted to Alice about her brother and what an insensitive jerk he was. She just smiled, nodded her head, as she agreed with me.

The following week at work was the most hectic I had ever had. First thing Monday morning, I had a meeting with my boss regarding my first article which had been printed in the previoius week's magazine. To my surprise, it had been very well received, or so my boss told me. This was the reason she had decided to send me to a writer's convention at the end of May in Las Vegas. She told me it would be a good learning curve for me, and I would pick up useful tips and ideas from other writers. I was so excited and couldn't wait to get home and tell Alice.

Alice wasn't quite as excited as I thought she would be. There was something off with her, but when I asked, she just shrugged off my concern and told me everything was fine. Then, she changed the subject completely and told me we had to go shopping for new clothes for my trip. I somehow managed to convince her that it was a bad idea, and when she didn't put up a fight, that was when I knew something was wrong.

Tuesday evening found me at the YMCA dressed like I was going on an actual date. My stomach had butterflies doing the can-can, and my knees felt so wobbly that I thought I might fall on my face. I really didn't remember much about the evening. I think most of the guys were average looking. I found it difficult to really take any notice of what any of them said. For the sake of my article, I gave the organizers a couple of names just to see what happened next and give my readers some insight onto the ins and outs of speed dating.

I checked my profile on the internet dating sites regularly. The response I got astounded me. Was everyone in New York that desperate? I hadn't replied to any, as I was biding my time before I did. In addition, Alice insisted that she needed to help me sift through them. I had her and Jasper both telling me the dangers of internet dating and how I could be arranging to go out with a psycho, for all I knew. Of course, I knew that they were right, so between us all we decided that I would arrange my dates so that Alice and Jasper would be able to secretly chaperon them.

Angela had been hounding me for my measurements so that she could sort out my bridesmaid dress, so I talked Alice into doing that for me. I explained about my oldest friend and how she had asked me to be her maid of honor-now this she got excited about. I knew she would, that was the main reason why I asked her. I also hoped that it would get me a few more pagers in her good books.

I managed to get to the gym twice during the week and had planned to go for a run Saturday morning, but someone at work rang in sick, and I had to go in and cover for them. I walked into work and pouted. The weather was perfect for running; the sun was bright but there was a nice cooling breeze.

I got in early to work on Saturday with the hope that if I managed to get all my tasks done quickly, I would be able to leave a little earlier. Luck wasn't on my side. A couple of things went wrong, and I was unable to leave work until after twelve noon. I finally managed to get home at one. The next half hour was spent talking myself into going for a jog. The beautiful day swayed me into it.

Once I had managed to get my trainers on and my mp3 player set up, I set off towards Central Park. The first thing I noticed was how many people were taking advantage of the wonderfully sunny day. I knew I would have to have my wits about me, especially if I didn't want to fall on my ass as I went round.

With the wonderful day in mind, I decided to take a longer route than normal; I mean, there was nothing to rush home for. I had only gone a few yards when I almost ended up on my ass twice by cyclists… bastards! This fuelled my agitation, and I quickened my pace as I got more and more frustrated by others. Dogs… please do not get me started on them. I don't like the little ones you know, the ankle biters or as I like to call them, 'devil dogs,' because they are so evil.

Bon Jovi's 'It's my Life' then filtered through my ear buds, and it was then I got lost in the music. Everything blended into the background as I ignored everything that was going on around me-Jon did that to me. I started to run to the beat.

I never noticed the lads coming towards me at full pelt on their skateboards, nor heard the people around me shouting for me to get out of the way. One minute I was singing away in my head with the sun beating down on me and the slight breeze cooling my skin, and the next I was staring up at the beautiful blue sky, the clouds passing by quickly as a pain shot through my head unlike any other, and then I was plunged into darkness.

XXX

I blinked my eyes a couple of times. The light was blinding, and my head screamed in protest at the sudden brightness. I closed my eyes tightly and tried opening them again, but that was a big mistake. All I could see were bright white squiggly lines and they were making me feel nauseous, so I closed them again, and this time I must have drifted again.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was able to focus a little better, and I realized I was lying on an uncomfortable bed in a very sterile room; everything was white, and the smell of some form of disinfectant stung my nose. I put my hand to my head and tried to soothe the splitting headache. What shocked me was that I felt cloth, not skin._ What the hell happened to me?_

I closed my eyes again, fighting off the dull throb in my head and my churning stomach. Why did I feel like I had been drinking all night? It took a few moments to register that I was in a hospital. _Great … what did I do now?_

"Shit!" I shouted and bolted up into a sitting position. The room spun and lights flashed before my eyes. I felt the panic as it gripped me, and adrenalin shot through my veins like heroin through blood. I tried to scramble out of bed as if it was on fire but had to lie back down because I almost blacked out.

Having heard my shout, someone rushed into my room, held me gently, and then soothed me with their melodic voice, and soon I drifted back to sleep.

While I slept, I dreamed of him again. He was walking towards me, a big smile on his face, dripping wet after his swim in the ocean, his hair flattened to his head, his naked chest glistening in the sunlight, his barely-there shorts unable to hide…

The dream suddenly had a real feel to it, especially when I looked down at my arm. Something had gotten hold of it and tugged gently, and I quickly looked back to where he stood, and he had vanished. Where did he go? Come back, Edward, please.

"Bella?" I heard familiar voice call my name gently. "Come on, it's time to wake up."

"No." I swat the arm away. "Go away."

"Come on, hun," Alice insisted. "We can take you home now."

"I'm all right here," I said sulkily. Moving meant pain and feeling sick. Well that wasn't happening - no way. Something pulled at the back of my mind, something important, but I ignored that too.

"Come on, Bells," Jasper said, laughter in his voice. "I thought you hated hospitals."

And there it was. I opened my eyes wide in pure terror; I shot up out of bed, the nausea, aches, and pains forgotten as I rushed very slowly to grab my clothes. The room spun, but I had to ignore it. I had to get out of there before he kicked me out. It didn't stop me from chanting, "Shit" quietly as I staggered and swayed around the room.

"Hey, calm down." Jasper came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Where's the fire?"

"I'm breaking the rules," I stammered as the tears threatened. "I have to get out of here now."

"Rules?" Alice sounded confused. "What rules?"

I looked at her in irritation. With my hands on my hips, I opened my mouth to explain, but then closed, it again, shaking my head sadly before I muttered, "Never mind."

She walked up to me and put the palm of her hand against my forehead. The coolness of her hand felt so good against the heavy thump going on in my head. She looked at me in the eyes, concerned. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I was hit by a ten tonne truck," I replied, then laughed which turned into a wince. That's when I noticed that my left arm; it was almost black, and it hurt really bad. "Shit, what happened to me?" I had to sit back down on the bed.

"Oh, hun." She laughed. "You really are a disaster waiting to happen."

"That's me." I chuckled without humour.

"You were hit by two skateboarders," Jasper said angrily. "The fuckers just left you lying there, took off and ran."

"Oh." I gulped at the anger in Jasper's voice and the hard set of his jaw. He was really pissed off.

"Let's get you dressed," she said and handed me my clothes. She followed me into the bathroom to help me get dressed, which I was thankful for because the thought of bending my left arm or even my left leg made me feel queasy. Luckily, she had brought a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants, so they were comfortable to wear.

I laughed when she helped me put the t-shirt over my head and then helped get my left arm through the hole. Shit, that hurt like hell. My leg was just as bad, so I had to sit on the toilet with my legs straight while she put on my sweatpants. I felt like a two-year-old whose mom had to dress her. I tried to look in the mirror at my face, but Alice just shook her head at me.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Nurse Carter recognized you and called us," she replied, but I knew she was lying because she would not look me in the eyes. "Lucky us."

"Yeah, lucky us," I muttered in reply as I followed her out of the bathroom.

As we walked back into the room, Jasper stood near the door facing it and looked slightly perplexed, a white carrier bag in his hand. I noticed the door slowly close, as though someone else had been in the room with him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He sighed and handed me the bag. "This is for you."

"What is it?" I asked dubiously.

"Why don't you take the damned bag and take a look," he said in irritation.

I took the bag from him quickly and looked inside, then looked back at him in confusion, "What's this for?"

"You needed a new phone."

"Why?"

Jasper just shook his head and then chuckled. "Bella, your phone was strapped to the back of your shorts, and you fell hard on your back. You do the math."

I looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, and then reality sunk in. "Shit, my phone died when I fell."

"No, Bella, it was annihilated." Jasper laughed. "So was your MP3 player."

"Wonderful," I muttered, but curiosity got the better of me, and I looked in the bag again and recognized the phone inside was a Blackberry. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing," he stated.

"This is not a cheap phone," I almost choked out. Shit, could I even afford to pay him back?

"You don't owe me anything because it was a present." He sighed. "Please don't be difficult about this."

"But it must have cost a fortune," I shot back.

"Look, can you just accept it and be done with it?" he asked in a raised voice, his annoyance showing on his face.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I muttered and looked down at the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. "Now let's get you home."

"Great," I replied as we walked out of the room and into the corridor where there was a wheelchair waiting for me. I tried to decline, but was told it was hospital policy. As I was wheeled toward the elevator, I kept my eyes on my feet, but curiosity got the better of me, and I looked around to see if I could see bronze hair anywhere among the busy corridor. I could have sworn as we got into the elevator and faced the doors I caught him staring directly at me, but someone passed by as the door as it closed; I couldn't be sure if I really had seen him, or if it was wishful thinking that conjured him up.

When I got home from the hospital, Alice helped me to my room where I just lay on top of my bed as I still felt queasy. I tossed the carrier bag that contained my new cell phone on my old desk chair, too weak to take a good look at it.

When I heard my bedroom door creak open, I shot up and was shocked at how dark my room had gotten. "Bella, are you okay?" Alice's voice whispered in the darkness. I could just make out her silhouette by the door.

"Yeah." I said with a croak. "Kind of hungry, though."

"Okay, I'll go and make you a sandwich," she replied and then walked a little further into my room. "Cheese all right?"

"Wonderful, thanks," I replied, and my stomach grumbled its approval. Alice left the room and I could hear her laughter as she walked back towards the kitchen.

I leaned over to switch on my bedside lamp and lay back down; I put my arm over my eyes and listened to the voices as they drifted into my room from the living room. I swallowed a sudden lump in my throat, and I felt my heart pick up speed as I heard one voice in particular. He was making me crazy, or maybe I was still concussed, because why would he be here? No, I was imagining it.

Without even thinking about my weakened state, I got out of bed in my eagerness to prove myself right and see if my ears and my mind really were deceiving me. I just had to find out if he was here and why.

I stood up way too quickly. My legs were jelly, and I was so light-headed that the room started to spin so fast that I felt I was on a waltzer at the fairground.

In desperation, I tried reaching my arms out to take hold of something to steady myself, but I hit something with my elbow. There was a loud crash at the same time my head hit something solid and I cried out in pain as I hit the floor.

My door crashed loudly against the wall, then I felt someone kneel next to me and gently put their cold hands to my face firmly, moving it towards them.

"Bella?" An angel's voice questioned softly.

I tried opening my eyes, but they were not cooperating and refused to open. I wanted to see my angel.

"Can you hear me?" the angel asked again. I gave a small nod in response and groaned; the pain in my head was excruciating.

"Okay." The angel sounded relieved. "I am going to lift you onto the bed now"

I automatically nodded my head and winced as he scooped me up in his arms and gently placed me back on my bed. I shivered when his lips pressed gently against my forehead and he whispered, "I am just going to check you over."

I just lay there and tried again to open my eyes, but the pain was too much. I thought I felt his lips ghost over my forehead as he gently kissed me again. This was the point I realized I was dreaming, but the pain seemed real.

"How is she?" I heard Alice's concerned voice.

"I think she is going to be okay, but in my professional opinion, I think she may still be slightly concussed." I wanted to sigh at that beautiful voice.

"So should we keep waking her?" Jasper asked.

"Look, you two go to bed; I'll keep an eye on her."

"Edward, you've done more than enough," Alice said quietly. "You go home and get some rest."

"Do you think I would actually rest until I knew she would be okay?"

"You're going to confuse her." Alice pointed out.

"I confuse me," he replied on a sigh.

"Okay," Alice replied. "Holler if you need anything."

"Just go to bed." He laughed, as the door closed gently.

I wrapped my covers tight around me and snuggled down into my warm bed, letting the darkness take me further into my vivid dream. Oh boy, did it get better!

It seemed really dark. I wasn't sure whether it was real or a dream, but when I tried to turn onto my other side, I hit something hard and warm. Yes, I was definitely dreaming.

So, me being me, I made the most of my fantasy. I snuggled my head into his naked chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled so real and wonderful; I sighed in contentment, which in turned made him respond by snaking one of his arms around me and pulling me even closer. His chest hairs tickled my nose, but there was no way in hell I was moving from this position. I felt him gently kiss my hair and I knew I had died and gone to heaven.

"I love you," I whispered against his chest, and his hold tightened slightly, almost painfully as everything became still again, my fantasy forgotten as deep sleep took over.

The bright sunlight seeping through the curtains caused me to stir and slowly awoke me from the best dream ever. I snuggled further down into my bed and sniffed, then stiffened.

I sniffed my bed again. Yep, still there; the smell was a mixture of male musk and clean soap.

"Shit!" I shouted loudly as I sprang up into a sitting position.

I rubbed my hands over my face a couple of times, thinking, _Yeah that's really going to erase last night, Bella's genie face! What the fuck do I do now?_

I quickly got out of bed and made my way towards the lounge. The apartment was eerily silent, but as I walked into the lounge, my heart pounded heavily in my chest. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself, but it didn't work.

I slumped down on the couch, put my head in my hands, and tried to remember what else happened last night. He definitely kissed me on the head, and I remembered him wrapping his arm around me, but other than me telling him I loved him, I don't think anything else embarrassing happened. Who knows; maybe he didn't even hear me say it, or even better-he is a doctor-maybe he thought I was just delusional.

I sat in the same position for quite a while, not really taking any notice of my grumbling stomach or the fact that I was extremely thirsty. I tried my hardest to make any thoughts of last night go away, and then something dawned on me.

Edward had told me to stay as far away from him as possible and to never be in the same vicinity as him. So why the fuck was he lying in my bed with me last night? What the hell was he playing at? Did this mean we were friends again? Fuck. Why the hell was my life so confusing?

I sat on the couch, thinking about last night and the fact that Edward had laid next to me and acted like he had some sort of feelings for me. The hurt and confusion turn slowly to anger. Yes, I did miss him. Yes, I did love him for some stupid reason, but that didn't mean he could treat me the way he did. Next time I saw him, I would give him a piece of my mind.

I stood up and decided I had spent enough time wallowing. I had to pack my clothes ready for the following day. I had an early flight after all.

I went into my bedroom and looked longingly at my bed. How I wished it was still the previous night, and I was still in his arms, but then I wanted to kick myself for having those kind of thoughts about him. He was a player and not a very good one at that. He was good at talking the talk, but when it came to dishing the goods, well I had better. I groaned and slapped my forehead; I had to concentrate on packing, nothing else.

It took me twice as long to pack as it normally would have because I really struggled to bend my left arm-thank goodness I was right handed. When I went into the bathroom earlier, I had a quick look in the bathroom mirror. God I wish I hadn't. The left side of my face was bruised, and I had a thick lip and a slightly black eye. What would people think at the conference tomorrow?

By the time Alice walked into the apartment, I was packed. She looked surprised to see me. "I thought you were flying tonight?"

"No, tomorrow."

"He'll be pleased about that," she muttered quietly more to herself than me.

"Who will?"

"Err... Jasper," she stuttered and looked everywhere but at me.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, why?" she asked, still not looking at me.

"Why did Edward spend the night?"

"He would not leave your side last night." She admitted to me. "He basically forced me and Jasper to bed and out of the way."

"Why?" I asked. What the hell was he playing at?

"Because, despite himself, he cares."

"What do you mean 'despite himself'?"

"Look, Bella," she said and sighed heavily. "That's between you and Edward."

"Yeah, but he contradicts himself," I said. "I'm starting to think he's got two personalities."

"I don't think you're far wrong at that," Alice replied with a smile. "Fancy some pasta?"

"That sounds great," I replied and watched her leave my bedroom. I quickly looked at my list to ensure I hadn't forgotten anything, and then I made my way into the living room. I was utterly exhausted, my head started to throb again, and the nausea told me that it was time to eat.

Alice poked her head out of the kitchen. "Are you all set for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Near enough," I replied. "Have you seen my new phone?"

"Oh yeah," Alice said and walked into the living room. She passed me the white carrier bag and said, "I charged it for you last night."

"Great! You're a life saver," I replied with a small grin which turned instantly into a grimace. I really shouldn't smile-it hurt!

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, concerned.

"How much do I owe Jasper for this?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"You don't owe him a penny," she replied. Something in her tone made me feel a little wary.

"So who do I owe for the state-of-the-art Blackberry?" I asked in exasperation.

"Bella it was a freebie," Alice said. "Jasper was sent it by mistake, so they told him to keep it."

"Really?" I asked, still unconvinced.

"Yeah, really." She smiled, but her face seemed off somehow, but I couldn't just call her an out and out liar.

"Okay," I replied reluctantly. "I'll drop it for now."

"Good, now let's eat."

We ate in silence and afterwards decided to watch a chick flick; Jasper was spending the night catching up on some reading and research.

When the film had finished, I looked at Alice and was surprised to see her staring back at me with a sad look on her face. I smiled at her and tried not to squirm under her scrutiny. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Do you realise after tonight we won't see each other for four weeks at least?" she asked sadly.

"To be honest, I hadn't really," I said and gave her a weak smile.

"I understand you have got that much going on," she replied. "Do you really have to be at your friend's for three weeks, though?"

"I know, but since she left New York, I haven't seen her and I really do miss her."

"I understand," she said and pouted sadly. "Keep in touch, though."

"I can. Now I've got this cell with all the bells and whistles," I said, waving it in the air. She laughed at my antics.

Without warning, she jumped forward and hugged me tightly. "Have fun at your wedding." She said, "Take plenty of pictures on your new phone."

"Yeah," I replied as my eyes started to well up with tears.

"Take care of yourself, Bella, for me and …Jasper"

"I'll try." I tried to laugh, but it came out as a hiccup instead. "You look after everyone here and yourself."

"I will," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. "Look at us, it's like we will never see each other again."

"Yeah." Was all I managed before we hugged each other and said our goodnights.

* * *

**Authors note: Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Twilight and the characters belong to Stephine Meyers, I am just playing with them.**

**I wish to thank Project Team Beta for waving their magic wand and helping me look like I actually know how to write.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 7 – June Part 1

I arrived at Sea-Tac Airport mid-afternoon, and I took my time retrieving my luggage. I contacted Angela as soon as I got off the plane, so Lord only knew how long it would be before she got here. Once I got my suitcases off the carousel, I slowly made my way toward the exit.

The automatic doors opened, and my luggage and I were sent flying as Angela barged through them. It took a couple of seconds for both of us to register who it was. Then we jumped into each other's arms and held on for dear life, laughing and crying as we murmured how much we had missed one another. We were both totally oblivious to our surroundings, and people stepped over us as they went through the doors.

"Maybe we should move," Angela finally suggested.

I pulled away from her, looked around, and realized how we had taken up all the space in front of the automatic doors. While I looked around, I noticed the airport security guards were on their way toward us. They did not look happy. Angela and I looked at each other, giggled and picked up my cases before we got ourselves thrown into jail.

"I cannot believe you are finally here," Angela said as she wrapped her arm around my back and guided me toward her car.

"Me either," I replied with a big smile as I wiped my face with my sleeve. _Yes, very ladylike, I know._

"How's your love life?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm still single," I replied warily. _Where is she going with this?_

"What about the guy in the nightclub?" she asked.

I just groaned at her and rolled my eyes.

"What?" she asked as she popped the trunk open.

"It's a long, dull, and complicated story," I replied, unable to keep the sadness from seeping into my voice.

"Well, we've got a long drive," she answered, but she didn't look me in the eye.

"What do you mean by a _long drive_?" I asked in confusion.

"Just get in the car, and I'll fill you in on the way," she said with an exasperated sigh as she got in.

I got in and waited patiently as she started the engine. As we pulled away from the airport, I suddenly had a bad feeling in my gut.

"Angela?" I asked cautiously.

"Okay," she said exhaling deeply. "Here's the deal: the wedding's in Forks."

"So, are you dropping me at a hotel till then?" I asked hopefully. This quickly turned to dread as I was met with silence. My stomach sank all the way down to my toes.

"Err ... No," she said and kept her eyes on the road. I had an uneasy feeling that she was deliberately hiding something from me.

"Then where am I staying?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"With Ben and me."

"And where is that?" I prompted.

"You'll see," was all she said before she changed the subject. She forced me to talk about the recent events in New York and about Edward's major meltdown with me. I also mentioned to her my feelings for him and how I'd stupidly blurted out that I loved him. The farther along the highway we traveled, the worse the sinking feeling in my stomach grew. The realization that we were headed toward Forks filled me with dread. When my dad found out, would he force me to leave and never set foot there again?

"So you finally admitted that you have feelings for the guy?" Angela asked after I told my story.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will do me any good," I muttered.

"Bella, you always seem to fall for the wrong guys," she said and shook her head at my predicament.

"Don't I know it!" I replied.

"Well, let's see if we can find you someone nice at my wedding."

"No, Ange," I replied and shook my head. "I hate set-ups."

She just laughed at me and turned up the radio. For the next hour, we sang and danced as much as we could while seated in a car.

"So what's been happening in Forks since I left?" I finally plucked up the courage to ask.

"Where to start?" she replied.

For the rest of the journey, she filled me in on the gossip and news from my old hometown.

Sam, the leader of the pack-that's what we used to call the guys from the Reservation-now owned the old tavern and changed the name to "The Wolf's Head." He had married a woman named Emily. I stupidly almost felt sorry for my stepsister, Leah, since she had been so in love with him.

Jake, Embry and Quil, or the three amigos, who were always tinkering with something mechanical, owned the only garage in Forks and were looking to branch out and open another in Port Angeles. They all had girlfriends. I asked about Jared and Paul and was surprised to hear they were two of my dad's deputies. _God help him!_

Jane and Alec no longer lived in Forks. They had left after high school and never returned. I winced when Angela mentioned Alec. I think it was more embarrassment and humiliation than actual feelings for him, or the fact that I had lost his baby. Angela put her hand on my knee and squeezed it reassuringly; I gave her a tight-lipped smile and blinked away the threatening tears in response.

Lauren had finally gotten her claws into Tyler. I had to laugh at that one as she had been after him for years. Angela shocked me even more by telling me that they were expecting their first child in September.

The biggest shock was that Mike and Jessica, who had been together since high school, were now in the middle of a very bitter divorce, and they both had their gloves on. I shuddered slightly at the information. Mike was nearly a single man, and that could make my life hell. He used to follow me around like a little lost puppy and was always touching me. _Yuck_.

Angela also told me about the family who had moved to town not long after I left. The head of the family was the chief of medicine at Forks Hospital, and his wife was an interior designer. They had three children-the eldest son was one of my dad's deputies, and the daughter and other son both lived in New York.

"Are they coming to the wedding?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think they are flying in the day before. The daughter is helping us get ready."

"Great. So I'll get to meet my fellow New Yorkers," I said, clapping my hands. "Maybe we live or work near each other."

"Chances are you may have even met them," she said, giving me a sly look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the son followed in his father's footsteps, and knowing how much time you spend in ER, I'm sure that you've met him."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said and punched her on the arm.

"He was banished to New York," she told me. "He used to work at Forks Hospital, but something went down and his father sent him there."

"Wow," I said and shook my head. "What did he do?"

"Maybe that could be your icebreaker."

"Yeah, like I would really go up to someone I have never met before and say 'hey, why did you get banished to New York?'"

"I bet he would answer your question," she said in a strange voice. I looked at her curiously, and I noticed she had a big smirk on her face.

"What are you planning?" I asked, feeling very disconcerted.

"I cannot wait for you to meet them," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Why?" I inquired.

"You'll see," she said, not giving anything away.

I looked out of the window and realized we were getting closer to Forks because of all the trees, and the rain had gotten heavier. I squinted as I tried to see through the condensation on the window just as we passed the "Welcome to Forks" sign.

As we passed by it, my mind flooded with bittersweet memories of my past in this small, wet, and dull town. Then I started thinking about my dad, the Chief of Police. If he saw me in the street, would he acknowledge me? Would he walk by and ignore me completely? Or, worst of all, would he totally humiliate me in front of the whole town and tell me to leave and never come back again? I had to blink back the tears that threatened to betray my true feelings, and almost choked on the hard lump in my throat. _Why is nothing in my life ever simple?_

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed we had turned off the main road and were on a side street. I turned to Angela in astonishment as she pulled up in front of a nice little white house.

"You like?" she asked uncertainly.

"When did you buy this, and why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Well..." She took a deep breath before carrying on. "I knew you wouldn't come if I told you our plans had changed. This is the reason why, though."

"Oh, Ang." I smiled. I was so happy for them. "It's great."

"We're in the middle of decorating it now," she said. "So unfortunately, your room is bare."

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No, you're here as our guest," she said with a big smile. "Plus, Ben's got one of his friends helping him."

"Okay."

"The only thing is, his girlfriend will be hanging out with us." Her smile changed to an almost sly one. "You'll meet them tonight."

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?" I asked.

"Well, once we have you settled, you can help scrape and clean the kitchen." She smiled as we walked into the house.

I noticed when we walked in that we were alone. "Where's Ben?" I asked.

"He's at work at the moment," she replied. "Let's get you settled into your room."

Two hours later, we sat at the kitchen table, exhausted from all the wallpaper scraping and floor cleaning. Angela suggested opening a bottle of wine.

We sat silently, sipping our wine, too tired to talk.

Suddenly, the door opened and Ben's shouted. "We're here."

"In the kitchen," Angela called back.

"Get out of the way, you crazy oaf," I heard a very familiar voice scold. I turned my head and looked at Angela suspiciously, and she stared back at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Angela, we thought we would go out for dinner instead," the familiar voice said as it got closer to the kitchen, and suddenly Rosalie stood at the door with her aloof face on.

"Where are we planning on going?" Angela asked, smirking.

"Emmett wants steak," she replied with a bored sigh, and then she finally decided to look at me.

"Hello, you mu-" she said, the words dying mid-sentence. Her expression was almost comical. "Bella?"

"Hey, Rose," I replied and gave her a small wave. While my hand was still in the air, Ben and Emmett bounded into the kitchen.

"Bells!" Ben picked me up and swung me round. "Glad you're finally here. Angela's been panicking that you would decide not to come."

"I couldn't let my best friend down, now could I?" I replied, and I felt a little confused. _What was Rosalie and Emmett doing here in Forks?_

Ben put me back on the ground, only for me to be lifted and crushed by the big hunk of a bear called Emmett. "It's great to see you again." He smiled. "I see you are drinking again, though."

"Can you put me down, please?" I asked, panting as I struggled to breathe. "You're crushing me."

He put me down, and that's when I took in what both Emmett and Ben were wearing.

"You're both policemen?" I groaned and looked at Angela accusingly, only to have her give me her biggest brightest smile.

"How do you know Angela?" Rose asked and arched her eyebrow in accusation. "I thought Jasper and I were your best friends."

"You know Jasper?" Ben asked in astonishment.

"Of course she does." Rose turned to Ben, then back at me. "How do you know these two?"

"I went to school with them," I replied and looked down at the floor as a rush of guilt flowed through me.

"You went to school here?" she screeched so loud it made Angela and me wince.

"Well, for a year, anyway," I replied.

"How?" she asked.

I was just about to answer when Emmett piped up. "God, Rose, I am supposed to be the stupid one."

She turned to him with such an angry look on her face that I feared for Emmett's life. But he just smiled at her and looked down at his uniform, and her eyes followed his. At first she looked confused, but when the penny dropped, her eyes widened in surprise. She spun around to face me and pointed an accusatory finger at me. "You're Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Bingo!" Emmett laughed and clapped.

I turned to Emmett. "You knew who I was when you met me in New York, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"How?"

"The Chief has a picture of you on his desk from when you graduated from college." He shrugged. "Plus, you look a lot alike."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered sarcastically. I couldn't help but think about how he managed to get a graduation photo of me. I mean, I hadn't spoken to my dad in nearly eleven years, -not since I was seventeen.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose's concerned question cut through my thoughts.

"Sorry, I just cannot wrap my head around the fact that he has a photo of me in his office."

"Why not? You're his daughter, and he's so damn proud of what you've achieved," Emmett said as if he was talking to a total imbecile. His facial expression changed, and he looked sad. "He misses you."

"He hurt me so badly," I replied sulkily. I knew I sounded like a spoiled brat, but I just couldn't help myself. "He chose her over me."

"Chose who?" Rose and Emmett asked together.

"Leah!" I spat out her name as if it had left a bitter taste on my tongue.

"Oh, Bella," Angela said and wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly against her. "He regrets that day and what he said so much."

"I bet he does," I muttered against her neck, not believing anything she said about my dad and his regrets.

"No, trust me," Angela said. "She soon showed her true colors, not long after you left in fact, -and you were no longer around to plant the blame on-."

"Will you go and see him?" Emmett piped up.

"I'm not sure."

"He would love to see you in person and not just at my wedding," Angela told me.

"He knows I'm here?" I asked, unable to mask my anxiety.

"He knows you're coming," Emmett answered. "If it helps any, he's just as worried as you are."

"Emmett, you are not helping." Rose slapped him hard on the arm.

"Did you really drive that old rust bucket?" Emmett asked out of the blue, and it totally threw me how he had changed the subject completely. It took a few moments to realize he meant Bertha, as I had so fondly called my truck.

"What, that dilapidated old thing outside the Chief's house is Bella's?" Rose asked indignantly.

"He still has Bertha?" I asked in astonishment.

Angela and Ben laughed. "Yeah, he kept the truck."

"I don't believe it." I was shocked. Why would he keep a heap of junk that would look even worse with time?

"I had to service the damn thing the other month," Rose said.

"So you really used to drive that thing?" Emmett laughed.

"She was slow, but very reliable and almost damage-free."

"Yeah, how did you get that dent in the back?"

Angela laughed again. I gave her a dirty look.

"Now this I have got to hear," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

I could feel the heat rising from my chest as it spread up my neck and across most of my face. "This has got to be good!" Rose laughed at my discomfort.

"I backed into a tree," I said and lowered my eyes to the floor. There was no way I was going to tell them how.

"She was having sex, and the handbrake snapped in the heat of the moment," Angela blurted out and giggled.

"Thanks for that, Ang," I said as everyone else laughed their heads off, or I wished they would.

We decided to stay in after all and had pizza. Emmett and Ben went to fetch it. In the meantime, Rose convinced me to stay at her and Emmett's place. Her argument made sense that it would be easier on Angela and Ben. When the guys got back with the pizza, we watched a film and drank lots of wine and beer.

I honestly couldn't remember the walk over to Rose and Emmett's, but I must have managed it somehow because I was lying on their couch. The day was just beginning as the sunrise shone through the downstairs curtains. I picked my heavy head up off the pillows, lifted one eyelid and instantly closed it again, slamming my head back down and then covering my face to block out the bright sunlight. I instantly fell back to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes, the smell of fresh coffee was the first thing to accost my senses, and then there was the sound of muffled voices.

"So, who's the young woman on your couch?" a soft feminine voice enquired.

"She's a good friend of Rose's," Emmett's voice replied. I could tell he was trying to whisper, but he wasn't successful. "Trust me, Mom, when I say you are going to adore her."

"I will?" she asked. "Why would I adore someone I don't know?"

"All will be revealed," Emmett answered evasively.

"So, who is she?" the woman asked, but then there was total silence.

I heard the sound of footsteps padding toward me. I shut my eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep, but the smell of coffee was too strong to resist any longer, and I opened my eyes to a large steaming mug in front of my face. I sat up and held my hands up toward the mug. Emmett moved it away slightly, so I glared at him, which only made him laugh harder, much to my annoyance. He must have taken pity on me, because he thrust the mug into my awaiting hands.

"Morning, Bella," he boomed at me. I winced as his loud voice vibrated through my fragile head. "Come meet my mom."

I handed Emmett my mug as I lifted myself off the couch. My legs felt slightly shaky, and the dull thud in my head was not helping matters either. Once I was upright, I snatched my mug out of Emmett's hands, which caused him to laugh loudly at me. I followed him into the kitchen, very tempted to kick his ass hard!

When he moved out of my line of vision, I nearly dropped my mug as I noticed the beautiful, immaculately dressed older woman. There was no way she was Emmett's mother. For starters, she didn't look old enough, and as I got closer and my eyes finally started to focus, I could definitely see the resemblance between her and Edward.

She was slightly taller than me. She had straight, shoulder-length caramel colored hair, with just a hint of red and gold running through it, and long dark eyelashes that covered the same vibrant green eyes-so like Edward's it made my heart ache slightly. Her nose was straight and long, and her lips were full and smiling friendly way.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" she asked in a very smooth voice.

"Not till I have had at least two mugs of coffee," I stated, waving my mug in the air, but quickly lowering it, realizing there was still some in it, as it sloshed onto my hand. Shouldn't waste coffee like that.

"I'm Esme Cullen," she said as she held her hand out in a friendly gesture. I took it in mine and shook it.

"Isabella Swan," I stated with a smile. "But everyone calls me Bella."

"Oh my goodness," she declared as her eyes widened in shock, and she turned to look at Emmett. "I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, of course," she replied and then turned to Emmett. "You never told me she was so pretty."

I blushed as Emmett groaned at his mother, then she turned back to me. "All my children have mentioned you in some form, and now look at this-I finally get to meet you."

I just stared at her open-mouthed. Edward had mentioned me to his mother. When? _Shit, was it bad?_

"Don't look so worried, dear." She smiled at me. "It was all good things."

"Really?" I asked, unable to believe that Edward would have anything nice to say about me.

She looked down at her watch and stated, "Look at the time." She smiled at me, took hold of my arm in her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It was very nice to meet you."

"Going so soon, Mom?" Emmett teased.

"Behave, Emmett," Esme said as she walked up to him and slapped him across his shoulder. "Walk me to my car."

"Yes, Mother." He laughed and she gave him a look, which made me laugh as they walked out of the door.

I leaned my back against the kitchen counter and absentmindedly drank my coffee. The sound of Emmett shutting the front door brought me back to reality, and I noticed that he had a massive grin on his face as he walked into the kitchen.

"My mother likes you," he stated.

"Wait till she gets to know me," I muttered in reply.

"Bella, you really are a good person."

"Tell that to your brother."

"He'll come around. You'll see," he said with a sly smile on his face. "Well, I'd better get ready for work."

"You do that."

"Fancy driving in with me?" he teased and made me choke on my coffee. I gave him a dirty look that just made him laugh even harder.

"I don't think so," I finally managed to squeak out after I had finished choking.

"You are going to have to see him at some point, you know?" he pointed out to me.

"I know," I replied then sighed heavily.

"Why not today?" he suggested.

"Give me time," I pleaded.

"You need to do it soon," he said and then his face suddenly changed and became almost severe. "You know what this town is like, and you know the gossips."

"Look, I will go and see him, I promise-just not quite yet." What he had just told me was true, but the thought of going to see my dad was just too much to think about at that moment. I needed time.

"I'll give you till the end of the week, and then I'll drag you there myself," he warned.

"Fine," I muttered petulantly to his back as he walked out of the house. I was finally left alone with only my thoughts for company.

I don't know how long I stood in their kitchen just staring out of the window, not really taking in the small garden with trees lining the bottom of it. When I heard a cough behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to find Rose looking at me with a concerned expression on her face.

"Which planet were you on?" she asked.

"Sorry," I muttered then took a sip of my coffee and then, but I spat it out because it had gone really cold. I looked at her as her eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Only you, Bella." She laughed.

"Are you going to work?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "What about you?"

"I think I am meeting Angela at the diner," I replied.

"Well, are you nearly ready?" she asked.

"Give me ten minutes," I said, grabbing clean clothes from my open case and rushing upstairs.

Just having a wash and changing into clean clothes made me feel so much better. I picked up my raincoat and quickly put it on. Rose raised an eyebrow at my actions.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are from around here," she stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked and felt baffled by her comment.

"Well, even though it's sunny at the moment, you are still taking your raincoat with you," she replied.

"I never used to leave home without it," I admitted.

"I am sending Emmett and Ben out tonight, so you, Angela and I can have a girls' night in."

"Okay."

"Bella, I love you," Rose said and walked up to me and gave me a tight hug.

"Okay," I said, shaking my head at her sudden show of affection. "What brought this on?"

"I heard things from people, and I know you shouldn't listen to gossip but..." she trailed off and sighed. "God, this is hard."

"Just spit it out," I told her. My heart suddenly felt like it was made of lead.

"I know about the baby," she said in a rush.

I just stood there, stunned. "I need to sit down," I choked out.

I walked to the couch in a daze and just fell onto it. I took a few deep breaths before I turned to look at Rose. She was on her cell, telling whomever was on the other end that she was going to be a little late.

She sat down next to me and took both my hands in hers. "I'm sorry."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I was looking for something once in your stuff, and I just stumbled across the pictures." She looked down at our joined hands, not making eye contact with me and looking as guilty as sin. "I never asked because I thought you would tell me."

"Rose, I couldn't, not then," I said as my eyes welled up with tears. "I hated thinking about this godforsaken place."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it then."

"Know what?"

"You left here pregnant," she said.

I sucked in the air so fast I choked. She patted me on the back a couple of times until I stopped coughing, and then she added. "Did you have the baby adopted?"

"I wish," I said before the dam broke, and Rose held me in her arms as I cried.

"Shush," Rose whispered as she stroked my hair gently away from my face. Once I had calmed down, I pulled away and hiccupped a few times.

"What happened?" she asked.

"When I went for my twenty week scan, they couldn't find a heartbeat."

"Oh God, Bella," she gasped, horrified.

"Yeah," I said, the tears starting to fall again. "I was already in the gutter when I met James, and he fed off my negativity and crushed me even further into the ground."

"How I would love to meet that guy," she hissed. An evil glint in her eye and almost made me hope that one day she would get her wish.

"Don't tell anyone, please," I begged.

"You know I would never do that to you," she stated.

"Thank you," I said.

"What time are you supposed to be meeting Angela?" she asked.

"Not till lunch time," I replied and got up and to rummage in my handbag for my new cell. I was surprised to find several text messages in my inbox.

"Would you like a lift to the diner?" Rose asked.

"No, I'm just going to walk," I replied. "I'm ready when you are."

"Emmett will pick you up from Angela's later," Rose informed me as we walked out the door. I quickly put my hood on my waterproof jacket up as I followed her out into the drizzling rain. Shaking my head, I smiled to myself about the constantly changing weather of Forks. Rose and I said our goodbyes at her car, and she got in and drove off. I pulled my hood tighter and snuggled down into it as I walked toward the center of town and the diner.

It amazed me how everything had remained the same. None of the stores I passed had changed names or proprietors. It was like I had gone back in time, and I was a teenager again. God, how I had hated this place the first time around.

When I finally reached the diner, the rain had stopped and the sun was trying to fight through the clouds. Unfortunately, it was fighting a losing battle and was only managing to project a slight, almost eerie haze, which was so typical for this place.

As I stepped into the diner, the bell above the door rang and all heads turned to face me. I snuggled further down into my coat so no one could see my face, and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed an empty table at the back of the room. I slowly made my way toward the booth, completely aware that all the patrons were watching my every step.

When I finally made it to the booth, I sat down fast and rested my head on the table, secretly wishing that it would open up and swallow me whole.

"Can I get you anything?" an overly husky voice asked.

I looked up and noticed her nametag said "Annie." I smiled despite myself and asked for coffee. She looked to be in her fifties and she was obviously a smoker. If her voice hadn't given her away, her brown nicotine-stained hands and weathered face would have done it, so I figured she was a little younger than I had first thought.

At that moment, Angela bounced into the seat opposite me.

"Sorry I'm a little late," she said breathlessly.

"No worries." I smiled.

The bell above the door rang again. I automatically turned around to see who it was, and I really wished I hadn't because in walked Paul and Jared. I groaned inwardly and lowered my head down onto the table and muttering, "Kill me now."

Angela put her hand over her mouth and sniggered. I looked up and glared at her, and she just glared back and gave me a wicked grin. Suddenly, I became aware of someone standing next to me, but I came to the conclusion that if I ignored them, they would go away. _Yeah right!_

"Hey, Ang." I knew instantly it was Paul and my skin started to crawl. He was one scary guy. "How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Just fine," she replied happily.

"And who is this young lady?" Jared piped up next to him.

_God, kill me please or ground, swallow me whole!_ I thought as I sat up straight and looked at them. "Hey, guys."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing; both their jaws went slack and their eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"Bee?" Jared asked, an uncertain smile on his face.

"Hey, Jared." I returned shyly and gave him a small wave.

"What the fuck?" Paul uttered, shaking his head as if trying to clear it.

"There were rumors you were coming back to town," Jared finally said. "But we thought that's all they were."

"No, I'm here for Ang's wedding," I said and inwardly cringed at my stating the obvious. When I looked at Angela, I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Have you been to see the Chief yet?" Paul asked. If anyone could put a dampener on my day, I knew I could always count on him.

"No," I said curtly.

"Do you plan to?" Paul returned just as curtly.

"What's it to you?" I was getting pissed off with his attitude.

"Because he's our boss, and we have watched him suffer long enough," Paul shot back, glaring at me menacingly. If it were anyone else, I would have just shrugged him or her off, but this guy really gave me the willies when he was angry.

"I will go and see him when I am ready," I said, realizing I was actually eye to eye with him. _When the hell did I stand up?_

"Well, make sure you do it soon," he said, moving closer to me, our noses almost touching. "Don't want to have to throw you in jail for disturbing the peace now, do we?"

I just stood there open-mouthed and my fists clenched as I realized he had just threatened me. He was gone before I could call him out on his threat. I turned to Angela. "Did you hear him threaten me?"

"He's right though," she said. "You really need to go and see your dad."

"I hate that guy," I muttered as I sat back down.

"What is it with you two anyway?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders at her question. "For some reason, that guy hates my guts and has always made my life a living hell."

"I always thought you were close to the whole pack?" she said.

"Mostly, yeah," I replied. "But Paul was always a little more reserved and sometimes a little harsh with me."

"And you don't know why?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

We both had a burger and fries at the diner to prepare us for all the errands we had to do that afternoon.

When I finally made it back to Rose's and Emmett's house, everyone was completely bushed, and as a group we decided to have another night in. It was a great night, full of alcohol and silly games, having Ben and Angela there made it even better. We played until the early hours of the morning at which point, Ben and Angela decided to call it a night and went home.

I spent another night on the couch rather than making my way to the bed that was mine for the next few weeks. I lay down as the room started to spin, and I could hear a beeping of some kind, but I tried to ignore it. I realized the sound was not going to stop so I walked to where my handbag was and found my cell-Alice was calling.

"Hello?" I answered, unable to stop my words from slurring slightly.

"Oh, you're alive," Alice replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, I've been busy," I replied.

"What, busy getting drunk?"

"What's wrong? Why are you being so snippety?"

"Because you haven't called for a few days, and we wanted to know how you were."

"I'm fine." "_Great Jasper, has gotten Alice, on the 'worry about Bella' bandwagon"_

"What's the weather like?"

"Rainy."

"You're not very talkative," she complained.

"I'm tired," I replied.

"I'll let you go then," she said and cut me off. I just stared at my phone, totally bewildered. _What was that all about?_

I heard Rose's phone go off, and just out of curiosity, I walked to where it was flashing on the coffee table. It was Alice; I was so tempted to answer it, but I thought better of it.

Then my phone vibrated in my hand and made me jump. I realized I had another message from my admirer, so I opened it.

**New York is a cold and lonely place without you walking the streets. Knowing you are breathing the same air was enough to make my days much brighter, but now I just have to dream. I look forward to your return, my love.**

I sighed at whomever this guy was. He was full of crap, but it was nice crap. I wished he would answer his phone when I called the number. I was so desperate to find out who he was, but he gave nothing away. That night I slept with a smile on my face as I thought of what my admirer would look like. Unfortunately, he was just over six feet tall, with messy bronze-colored hair and vibrant green eyes. _Shoot me. Please, just shoot me!_

The following morning when I woke up, it was sunny. When I went into the kitchen, there was a note from Rose that said they had already left for work and that Angela had called to say that she had to visit her wedding dressmaker and would probably be in Seattle most of the day. So, I was on my own for the day.

I decided to have a walk around the town, but before I knew it, I was standing across from the house I'd spent many summers in and was eventually evicted from by my own father.

I just stood looking at it. In my mind, I saw Jake and me running up and down the garden as we played tag or he chased me with worms, catching up with me and forcing me to eat them. Despite my heavy heart, I couldn't stop the nostalgic smile that formed on my lips.

It was then that I noticed my truck. It looked no different than what it had done when I used to drive it to school. I was so mesmerized by my truck that I didn't realize I was suddenly standing next to it. Running my hand over the paintwork, I struggled to hold back the tears.

"It's not for sale!" a voice stated sternly from behind me. I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Pity," I replied and tried to make my voice sound deeper, while trying to regulate my breathing and my suddenly pounding heart.

"If it were up to me, you could have it for free, but Charlie won't sell." The person sighed in exasperation.

"I was just admiring it," I replied, still trying to disguise my voice.

"Who are you?" the person asked.

"Just visiting your town," I replied. The sudden need to leave before he realized who I was took over, and of course, the ground was slippery and muddy, so I fell straight on my ass and banged my back quite hard.

"Oh fuck, are you…" The person rushed to my aid and stopped mid-sentence as he looked me in the eyes and took in my face. I was doing the same thing. Seth, my stepbrother, still looked exactly the same, just a little older and more filled out.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

I let out a nervous laugh. "What gave it away?"

"Bella, is it really you?" he asked, his mouth still gaping.

"Yes, Seth," I replied. "Could you help me up, please?"

He quickly took hold of my arm and hauled me back onto my feet. My ass felt wet as the mud had seeped through my jeans.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to come and see Bertha," I said and patted my old truck.

He laughed and was about to reply when the front door opened, and we both looked up to see Sue standing on the porch.

"Seth, you forgot your…" She trailed off as she first looked at him then me, and then she dropped what looked like Seth's lunch on the floor.

"Bella?" she whispered, her hands going to her shocked face.

"Yeah, it's me," I replied and felt totally foolish.

"What are you…" she started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I mean, how are you?"

"I'm okay, and you?" I asked politely.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I'm here for Angela's wedding," I replied and exhaled heavily. My stomach had butterflies in it.

"So the rumors are true," she said sadly.

"I suppose." I shrugged and wondered what she wanted me to say. I got the impression that she wanted something from me, but I wasn't sure what.

"Have you been to see him yet?" she asked, the hope evident in her voice.

"Err….No," I replied, suddenly feeling like a real scoundrel.

"You will though, won't you?" she pleaded.

"I know, I should," I muttered.

"Seth, lock the door," Sue suddenly said as she moved toward me at speed. She grabbed hold of my arm with such force she almost pulled it out of the socket. "Let's go."

I tried to pull my arm out of her grip, but she held me so tightly, it was a wonder she didn't cut off the circulation in my arm.

"I'm not ready for this," I tried to protest.

"You'll never be ready," she huffed at me. "You're both as stubborn as each other."

"What if he doesn't want to know?" I asked after her.

"I want to bang your heads together," she muttered. "That's why I have to take charge of this situation. You can thank me later."

She dragged me all the way to Forks Police Department. Everyone we passed gaped at us as she pulled me along, never loosening her death grip on my arm. I wanted to kill Seth so badly. I could almost taste the venom of my frustration at him pooling in my mouth. _The smug shit!_

When we finally reached the main doors of the Police Department building, Sue loosened her grip. I looked at her with pleading eyes and said, "I cannot do this."

"Yes, you can," she said, pushing me through the doors first. "And you will."

As we walked farther into the department, all the officers stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. I noticed Paul with his smug smile. Yes, he would be my next victim after Seth. _All smug bastards must die!_ I tried not to notice that everyone else had their mouths open so wide, they were turning into Venus flytraps. If I hadn't been so nervous myself, I would have laughed.

When we passed the cubicles, the officers had started to stand so they could get a better view. I could feel my face as it starting to burn with embarrassment.

I tried to ignore all the attention I was getting and focus on the frosted-glass office, which bore the black lettering "Police Chief Swan."

My view of the office vanished as a large chest was suddenly right in front of me and a booming voice said, "Fancy seeing you here, Swan."

"Is he in?" Sue asked.

"He's got someone with him at the moment," Emmett replied and then looked straight at me and smirked. "But I'm sure that under the circumstances, he won't mind the intrusion."

Before we took another step forward, the frosted-glass door swung open, and my heart literally stuck in my throat in sudden terror. From my father's office, the second most beautiful man I had ever seen came into view.

He had short blond hair swept back from his face, his skin was so pale it was almost translucent, but it just made him look more breathtaking. His head was down so I couldn't see the color of his eyes, or his face. I heard him mutter something, and then he looked up and I was shocked. His eyes were the palest blue I had ever seen, and they looked directly into my brown ones. The expression in them was menacing. I gulped.

He turned back to face the room he had just come out of, and then my father stood in the doorway, looking just as menacing. Shit, these two had been having a heated discussion.

"Charlie, I know he's caused a lot of trouble for you, but he is my son." The guy's voice was so soothing I could almost imagine going to sleep as he spoke to me.

"Tell him to stay sober and out of trouble, and I won't have to arrest him," my father warned.

"Look, that trouble in New York wasn't his fault," the guy argued with him. "It was over some stupid misunderstanding with some girl."

"See, that's what I mean: he gets drunk, gets women, and causes trouble." My dad was definitely not a happy man about someone.

"It wasn't really his fault," the guy said again. I could tell he was trying to reason with him. _Good luck on that one!_

"From what I can gather, he was defending some silly girl who got too drunk to say no," the guy continued, and as he carried on, I had a sinking feeling that I knew what or who they were discussing. _Please no!_

"More like she said no to him, and he didn't like it," Dad muttered.

"For once, Edward was trying to be noble, and it blew up in his face," the man said.

_Fuck my life!_

"It was my fault," I burst out, and then put both my hands over my mouth, really wishing the ground would swallow me whole. _Why did I just do that? Please give me a gun. I really need to end it now!_

When the ground didn't open and I knew even if I kept looking at the floor, nothing would change, the sound of Emmett's laughter rang loudly in my ears. I finally looked up to find I was the center of attention.

_Oh fuck!_

* * *

**_Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 8 – June Part 2

I stood immobilized just staring at the tiled floor unable to lift my head up, I was finding it very difficult to breath as if someone was restricting the oxygen getting to my lungs, I could actually hear the clock ticking across the large room.

"Bells?" My dad's voice sounded suddenly strained all the anger that had been in his voice previously gone instead his voice held a hint of desperation. His voice was the thing that made me look into his face and what I saw nearly killed me. No one expects to see their parent with tears in their eyes and their face looking so old and tired that it almost kills you, but that is what I noticed.

My dad always seemed to look younger than his actual age, his dark hair was gone it was streaked with grey; his eyes which were a similar chocolaty brown to mine seemed almost dull and lifeless. This man who stood in front of me looked nothing like the man who had kicked me out of his house, this man looked like he had the troubles of the whole world resting on his shoulders and I knew it was entirely my fault.

"Hey dad." I managed to croak out, I had a lump in my throat that just would not budge and was getting larger by the minute.

"Is it really you?" He choked out, stepping a little closer to me his arm slowly coming out and he hesitated before he rested his hand on my arm. I felt his hand shake slightly on my arm and I realised he was as nervous as I was.

Without thinking about what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around him, and then buried my head in his chest and gave into my feelings and openly started to sob.

His arms curled around my back and he held me close to him I could feel his body shake against mine with his own sobs. He kissed my head a few times murmuring how I had finally come back to him then his voice became clearer as he sobbed, "I've finally got my baby back."

The sorrow he felt was so evident in his voice that it almost killed me and I cried even harder.

I don't know how long we were stood holding on to each other but when the tears finally started to subside I realised we had somehow been manoeuvred into his office and the door had been shut behind us to give us some privacy.

He held me so tightly that I struggled for breath, while whispering how much he had missed me. What a fool he was for just letting me go the way he did and how he should have come after me once he realised what a liar and trouble causer Leah actually was, but pride and ultimately fear stopped him.

After the tears had finally subsided, he passed me the box of tissues on his desk. I took one and blew into it making very un-lady like noises, as he continued to gently stroke my hair, the look on his face telling me how sorry he was, I knew despite the pain he had caused me that he was forgiven.

"Will you come home with me?" He whispered quietly in my hair, I heard him breath in sharply and realised he was holding his breath, waiting for my answer.

"I would like that." I managed to choke out.

He somehow managed to open the door and manoeuvre us through it, while he still had his arm across my back, as we walked through the main part of the building I kept my head down and hoped my dad would prevent me from banging into anything.

We stopped suddenly and a pair of big shiny shoes came into my view, I slowly lifted my head to meet Paul's annoying smirk, "Are you off home Chief?" He asked while staring at me. I really wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but resisted the urge.

"Yeah." Dad replied, "I should be back tomorrow sometime."

"Ok Chief." Paul replied then walked off swaying his hips as he went. I rolled my eyes behind his back, what a dickhead.

"Come on Bells lets go home." He said and then tightened his arm across my back as we walked out of the Police Station.

We drove home in the cruiser which despite had everyone staring as we passed them in the street, it made me smile as I remembered when I first moved here and he came to pick me up from the airport, back when life was a lot less complicated.

As we pulled up to the house, I hesitated slightly before getting out of the car. My dad waited for me on the edge of the path, "I won't bite I promise." He smiled at me as I slowly walked towards him. He wrapped his arm around me and ushered me up the path.

Once we entered the front door the smell of home hit me so hard I found it difficult to swallow as I now had the biggest lump in my throat, but the decor and furnishings had changed they looked fresher more modern, instead of the old furniture that my dad never threw out.

We walked into the kitchen, which was painted white, and the battered old peeling yellow cupboard doors were replaced by light-varnished wooden ones, the worktops were white marble and they now had all the mod cons you would expect from a new house, I looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow.

"What Sue wants she gets." He said with a deep blush on his face, so like mine.

He made us a coffee with their modern stainless steel coffee machine, while I sat at the kitchen table in the bay window looking out at trees.

I jumped when he set my mug down in front of me; he smiled apologetically, and then sat opposite me.

"I still cannot believe you are here." He said shaking his head sadly, "That you are actually willing to talk to me after all I put you through."

"We both did things we shouldn't have dad." I managed to croak out, trying my hardest not to breakdown again.

"Yeah but I was the adult," He sighed heavily, looking into his mug, "I was just thinking about my status and not about my daughter."

"I understood dad." I said reaching out to place my hand on his arm, "I knew it was a tricky situation."

"I should have stopped and listened though." He replied shaking his head his face showing the hurt and frustration.

"You hurt me." I said moving my hand from his arm and placing it with my other hand in my lap; I looked down at my now fidgeting hands and murmured softly, "I tried to make you listen but then when you hit me."

My dad made a strange, strangled sound, which made me look up at him. He was bent over his whole body shaking. I realised he was crying again, without thinking I stood up and rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I still love you dad." I whispered then I gently kissed the top of his head.

He somehow manoeuvred himself around and he wrapped his arms around me tightly as he sobbed and shook against me, I found myself crying again, the hurt was almost too painful to bear but at least we were talking and not shouting about it.

Once we had both calmed down again, I went back to my seat as my dad made us another coffee, "I am so proud of what you have achieved."

"Thank you." I said as I felt myself blush at his praise.

We were both silent as he finished making the coffee, I chose to look out the window again and to my surprise the sun had come out. Miracles do actually happen sometimes.

He set my mug down and asked, "Are you staying with Angela?"

"No." I replied, "I am staying with Rose and Emmett."

My dad looked up at me the shock evident on his face. "How the heck do you know them?" He asked.

"Rose was my room-mate at Dartmouth." I replied.

"So you know her twin?" He asked curiously.

"Jasper's my best friend." I reply with a genuine smile.

"Was there ever any funny business with you two?" He asked.

"Daaad." I protested blushing.

"Just asking Bells." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"No," I reply, "He came into my life just when I needed a male influence and he has always been my rock."

"Oh." My dad looked slightly crestfallen by this bit of information, I knew it wasn't my fault but I still felt slightly guilty.

"Sorry." I said sadly.

"No." He protested, "I am glad you had someone there for you."

"Jasper and Rose are the best." I stated.

"You don't find her a little scary and intimidating?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"God no." I laughed at him, "You just have to know how to take her."

"I think even Carlisle is slightly scared of her." He said with a slight smirk.

"Most men are." I replied and returned his smirk with my own.

We just sat there smirk at each other when the front door banged against the wall and voices drifted into the kitchen and then Sue and Seth stormed into the kitchen with white plastic bags in their hands and the smell of Chinese floated through the air.

"I got Chinese for dinner." She said putting the bags down on the table in front of us, as the smell hit the back of my throat, my stomach grumbled in protest at being teased so blatantly. Making everyone laugh.

"I should get going." I said standing up.

"You will do no such thing." Sue told me blatantly, "You will have dinner with us."

"Ok." I felt slightly foolish.

"Why don't you and Charlie go into the lounge?" Sue suggested, "Seth and I will bring the dishes and food through."

"Mom." Seth protested and I winked at him and laughed.

The four of us all sat in the Lounge. Seth and I on the floor, dad and Sue on chairs as we sat and ate our Chinese. We talked so easily that it felt like had been here all the time and not absent for the last few years.

I stayed until late in the evening before I decided to make my way back to Rose and Emmett's. Charlie asked me to stay but I still felt slightly uncomfortable about doing that. Sue tried to talk me into staying part of my vacation by telling me that Leah would not be here until the day of the wedding and then she would be staying at Laurens. But I stood my ground telling them that I would come and visit most days while I was here.

We said our goodbyes and Seth bless him walked me back to Rose's.

"How are you doing?" I asked as we cuddled up close to each other.

"I am doing great." He said his voice full of the enthusiasm of youth.

"What are you doing?"

"I am a trainee biomedical scientist at Forks Hospital." He said proudly.

"What are you a trainee in?"

"Haematology." He said.

"Wow." I was impressed.

"I read your articles." He stated.

"You do?" I was surprised.

"Have those things really happened to you?"

"You know it."

"You are still you." He laughed.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Is there a man in your life?" He asked.

"No why? You interested?" I teased.

"What no." He choked out, "But I know someone who would be interested."

"I know Mike Newton's single again." I groaned out loud.

"What's that got to do with anything?" He sounded confused.

"I thought that's who you were getting at." I said and stopped to look at him, "Who then?"

"He would kill me if I told you."

"Seth you cannot do this to me." I moaned at him then slapped him before I started to walk again.

"Yeah I should not have said anything." He said shaking his head.

"If I asked you something would you tell me?" I asked.

"I am not telling you the guy's name that has got the hots for you."

"No I'm not bothered about that." I sighed, "Even though I am now intrigued."

"So what do you want to know?" He whispered.

"Do Jane and Alec still live in Forks?" I asked and cringed at myself for needing to know.

"Oh no they moved away a few years ago."

"Do you know where they moved to?"

"I don't know but I was still young when they left," He whistled, "Shit did they leave a mess."

"They did?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of mess?" I asked as my curiosity got the better of me.

"Bella," He said putting his hand on my shoulder, "Some things are better off left in the past."

"What happened to Mike's and Jessica's marriage?"

"Not for me to say."

"You work at the hospital right?"

"Yeah." He said cautiously.

"Why did Edward move to New York?"

"Shit Bella!" Seth exclaimed, "You really want to dig up some serious shit don't you?"

"So it was not good?"

"No it was bad." Seth said, "Carlisle hit him."

"His father hit him?" No way!

"Bella that guy was seriously fucked up by the time he left."

"Why?"

"Look you know him right ask him."

"Sorry." I said as we walked up Rose's garden path.

"It's fine." He said smiling at me as we stood outside the door, "It's great to have you back Bella."

"I have missed you Seth." I replied as he hugged me tightly to him.

"See you soon." He said and kissed the top of my head before he walked off.

When I walked into the house, Rose was on the phone, she put her finger to her lip to keep me quite. Emmett was watching some kind of sport on the TV.

I decided to get my cell and see if I needed to contact any one. When I retrieved it, I was surprise to find I had a new message from my secret admirer. I opened it.

**Counting down the days until I see your beautiful smiling face once again. Your smile can brighten the darkest day. XXX.**

I hugged my cell to my chest and gushed like a teenage girl with her first crush, but I could not resist sending one back.

**Where I am, it rains constantly, damping my spirits. Won't you brighten my day and tell me who you are?**

I took a couple of deep breathes before I pressed send. I then nearly dropped my cell when it beeped seconds later.

**You will know soon enough. My sweet beautiful Bella.**

I sighed and put my phone back into my handbag, just as Rose finished on the phone.

"Will you please ring Alice?" She complained, "I nearly told her you were here."

"So why didn't you?" I asked slightly confused, "What's the big secret?"

"Bella, Bella." Emmett said as he got off his chair and walked towards me, the patted me on the shoulder, "This is the first time ever I know something before them, please don't spoil it for me."

"And they are coming tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Emmett smiled widely, "We are going to Sam's Tavern tomorrow night."

"What but that's where Angela's party is going."

"Exactly." Emmett smiled.

"But I cannot be in the same room as him." I panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Rose said in her no nonsense tone.

"Edward told me to stay as far away from him as possible." I could feel the tears of frustration building up behind my eyes, "I promised him."

"He'll get over it." Rose told me.

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked the panic making my voice squeak.

"Bella calm down." Rose said, and then she changed the subject, "How did it go with your dad?"

"He wanted me to stay with them." I told her.

"But you don't want to?" She asked.

"I'm not ready for that."

"You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you." I smiled gratefully at her.

"I still cannot get my head around the fact that you are Chief Swan's daughter."

"I'm sorry I never talked about my dad." I said and felt slightly ashamed.

"Oh I understand." She replied putting her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.

"It just hurt too much to even think about this place."

"Like I said I do understand." Her tone changed.

"What's wrong?"

"Jasper." She replied.

"What about him?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know how he is going to take this news."

"I'll talk to him." I realised what she meant, Jasper knew more than Rose about my life with my dad and how he banished me from Forks but he did not know any names.

"Good," Rose said the relief evident in her voice.

I settled down next to Rose, rested my head on the back of the couch, and closed my eyes, just for a second.

"Oh, my god." Rose suddenly shouted. She made me jump out of my skin.

"What?" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Oh this is going to be classic." Rose said with a big smile and rubbed her hands together, "Oh I cannot wait for Angela's wedding?"

"Rose what are you talking about?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, think about Port Angeles."

I saw Emmett's face change as he tried to concentrate and then he suddenly looked at me and his eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Bella is it true your best friend was Jacob Black?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well I'll be damned." Emmett replied with the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Exactly." Rose replied laughing.

They now stared at each other with matching grins, I groaned out loud and went to bed.

When I made it down to the kitchen the following morning, I found a house full. Angela, Rose and Esme were sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Sue and Jessica were sat in the lounge sorting out what looked like placement cards and favours.

As I walked into the kitchen Rose stood up and handed me a steaming cup of coffee, I grunted my thanks at her and made her laugh and shake her head.

"Once you've had your coffee we will head to the dressmakers to pick them up."

"Where are we taking them?" I asked.

"Well you will be staying at mine tonight." Angela told me, "But no getting drunk please."

"I will be on my best behaviour tonight."

"I know." Angela smiled evilly at me.

I drank my coffee and followed Angela out to the car. This was the busiest day I have had for a long time.

By the time we got back to Angela's I was absolutely exhausted and really did not feel like going back out, but it was Angela's last night as a single woman, so I had to make the effort.

After I had a shower and got dressed in jeans and t-shirt, I mean we were only going to the local bar, nothing special. My stomach felt like it had been tied in knots I was so damned nervous. I kept trying to tell myself it was because I was scared about how Edward would react about being in the same room as me. The truth was though that I was just so anxious to see him again, it was killing me.

When I got back down stairs after my shower, Rose threw a black t-shirt at me and told me to put it on. Written on the back of the t-shirt was 'Angela's Hens.' I groaned as I changed t-shirts and to add insult to injury we had to wear devil horns.

When I thought that this night could not get any worse, oh boy it did. We also had to do dares, which Alice in her absence devised. I really did not want to partake in this but I knew that there would be no getting out of it.

I noticed that all the police officers of Forks were in the bar, except for Ben and my dad. I also asked Rose, where Alice, Jasper and Edward were. When she told me that their flight had been delayed and they would be getting here in the early hours, I could not help but feel disappointed about the fact that I would not see them tonight.

When I had first walked in the bar, Emily and Sam would not leave me alone, wanting to know everything about my life until now. I was also drinking alcohol, much to Angela's dismay. Sam just kept topping my wine glass up. In the end I, just stopped drinking because if I carried on the way I was I would have drank a whole bottle of red wine.

So I decided to join the deputies at the pool table. I used to play with the gang all the time and I became very good at it, when I say very good I meant that none of the gang could beat me very often, but I had not played for quite a while.

I spent most of the night playing pool with the guys. I think I managed to piss Emmett off slightly because he thought he would be able to beat a girl. Eric and Jared were teasing Emmett mercilessly, much to his chagrin.

Paul was a totally different kettle of fish, in the past, he used to make snide comments, glare or even just lose his temper with me, but tonight he had not said two words to me. He just nodded at me when I walked in but other than that nothing. He was totally out of character. I mentioned it to Emily who just shrugged her shoulders at me and told me to ignore him. Which tried to, but every now and then, I would catch him looking at me and it un-nerved me slightly.

Then at the end of the night, when I thought I had got out of doing a dare. Jessica came up to me and gave me a card, I turned it over and it said, 'kiss a deputy.'

My first choice was Emmett but Rose came up and told me it had to be Paul. I looked behind Rose and glared at Angela who just shrugged her shoulders at me. I would get her for this one.

I was just plucking up courage to do the deed when he vanished. I turned to look at Angela's crew and lifted my shoulders as if to tell them I don't know what to do.

Rose came up to me and pushed me towards the toilets. "Go get him tiger." She teased and I just growled at her, making her laugh even more.

Luckily, the toilets were down a corridor, which hid them from bar area, I waited outside the men's room, feeling like a stalker, waiting for my prey. I felt so damned scared for some reason, like a lamb to the slaughter. Then the door opened.

Paul wasn't looking where he was going and ran straight into me, a whoosh of air escaped from his lips. I closed my eyes and cringed slightly, waiting for his anger. It surprised me when I felt his hands gently grab my arms, "Are you ok, Bella?" He asked in concern.

I looked up at him startled. Why was he being nice, he was never nice to me, "I'm fine." I replied.

"Good." He replied.

He still had hold of my arms as I shuffled my feet nervously, "Paul?"

"Yes Bella?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. Which made me look up into his dark tan coloured face, his dark brown eyes were twinkling.

"You know it's Angela's hen party?" I slurred, was I drunk?

"I think someone told me." He replied.

"Well we all have to do a dare."

"Ok." He waited.

"Well I've gottokissyou." I said in a rush.

"What?" He asked.

I took a big gulp of air, "My dare is to kiss you."

He laughed but it sounded slightly off. I looked up at him and he looked nervous.

"Ok." He swallowed making his Adams apple bob in and out. Then he placed his hands on either side of my face and gently pressed his lips against mine. I really did not want to respond but I did anyway.

When we pulled apart he rested his forehead on mine, his breathing slightly faster than normal fanned my face, he smelt of whisky and peppermint, "Thank you." He said as he dropped his hands and turned to walk away. I just watched him leave. What just happened?

I was still stood there when Angela and Rose came to find me. Apparently, Rose was staying at Angela's tonight as well. Emmett was keeping Ben company at their house, making sure he would be ready in time for the big event.

Once we made it back to Angela's I went straight to bed and I must have fallen asleep the moment my head hit the pillow, because the next thing I felt was the bed bouncing and actually sunlight through the window, in Forks.

"I'm getting married." Angela's overly excited voice cut through my sleep hazed mind.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Who cares I'm getting married." She replied.

"I need coffee." I muttered rubbing my eyes and tried to focus on the target that needed eliminating.

"Just think by the time it gets dark tonight I will be Mrs Ben Cheney." She said dreamily, totally ignoring my request, no sorry demand for coffee. She had to die.

"Yeah, wonderful." I mumble sarcastically, I picked my pillow up hit her with it then settled my head back down to sleep.

"Bella!" Angela protested as she tried to prise the covers out of my tenacious grip."It's time to get up."

"Not until I get coffee." I demanded.

"Ok." She muttered, then left me in peace.

I must have drifted back to sleep because a pillow hitting me on the face wakes me up this time, I curse loudly.

"Wake up sleepy head." Rose's irritated voice wakes me slightly.

"Have I scared the bride off?" I mutter through my hair at her, "I told her I was not getting out of bed until I have coffee."

"That's good then." She told me as she holds a steaming mug in front of her and the smell of freshly grounded coffee hits my senses. My eyes open voluntary at the promise of coffee. But the bitch that she is withdraws it and takes a sip, "Aah, beautiful."

"Bitch." I mutter which just makes her laugh. She bends down to the floor and brings into view another steaming mug.

"There you go." She said with a smile.

I sat up then snatched the mug off her and placed it in front of my nose, sniffing up the aroma, then another smell hit me and I looked around the room, "Where are they?" I asked impatiently.

"What are you a sniffer dog?" Rose asked laughing.

"Yeah now give me the dough." I said.

"You need to get help." Rose laughed again and shook her head at me.

"Give me my Cinnamon and Apple is it?" I asked, not entirely sure.

"Bella you really do need help." Rose said shaking her head and passing me a muffin.

"These are homemade." I stated and looked at her in shock.

"No I didn't make them," Rose said sticking her tongue out at me, making me laugh.

"I thought not because I didn't hear the fire truck." I stated, this earned me a swipe across my arm.

"Once, that was all, once." Rose said shaking her head.

"Rose the instructions were on the dish on how to cook it." I told her laughing, "Does Emmett know?"

"What that I cannot cook?" She asked.

"No about you set fire to pizza?" I asked laughing.

"No one knows." She replied.

"Did you ever here from Royce again?" I asked.

"He rang recently but I ignored it." Rose said and I felt quilt how hurt she looked.

"You do love Emmett don't you?" I asked.

"Of course," She replied, "It was just lust with Royce."

"I cannot believe you got asked out by a Fireman who came to put out your pizza." I laughed hoping to take her mind off the bastard who tried to rape her.

"No that would be something you would do." She replied and she noticed how wide my eyes had become, "No Bella!"

"I wouldn't use any names I promise." I said, "It would only be a little story I mean I would not actually advise anyone to start a fire just to get a date."

"Please don't tell anyone it's me." She said.

"Do you really think I would?" I asked.

"No I suppose not." She said.

"Are you two coming down or what?" Angela shouted from down stairs.

"That's my queue to go." She said smiling.

"Are they here?" I asked and snatched the muffin out of Rose's hand.

"Yes, they got in about one this morning." She said and rolled her eyes at me.

"Good." I replied suddenly feeling the butterflies dancing in my stomach.

"Alice should be here soon, to help get you and Angela ready."

"Does she know I am here?" I asked.

"No." Rose said with a big genuine smile, "It's great she thinks you are some big hot shot from New York."

"By the way who's Ben's best man?" I asked.

"Who do you think it is?" She asked with a sly smile.

"It's Mike." I groaned and flopping my head back down on the pillow, today is going to be hell.

"I'm not saying." She replied the sly smile still in place, "Finish your muffin and coffee."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off then quickly downed both quickly.

I took a quick shower, my nerves were finally getting the better of me and I shook slightly. What if I fell in front of everyone, or tore my dress revealing my underwear or even worse, what if I stepped on Angela's dress and revealed her underwear. Why did I agree to something like this. Did I have to do a speech as well. I never thought to ask Angela. Shit!

After I got out of the shower, I quickly dried myself off, then started to apply my sparkling body lotion. That's when I heard her voice drift up, no one sounded quite like Alice, and her voice was quite and loud at the same time. God I missed her.

I quickly put my strapless bra and matching panties on, then eyed my dress suspiciously.

The colour was a midnight blue but in certain light, it looked almost purple. It was strapless, with a tight bodice, this actually made my breasts look bigger. A rolled piece of material made to look like a flower sat to the side of the waistline, then the skirt part was long and flowing, very girlie. The accessories were all silver to match how the marquee had been decorated. I wasn't sure what the men were wearing.

I knew if I put my dress on now that I would be in trouble, so I put on a white bathrobe, which was hung on the door under my dress, then I made my way down stairs.

I stood on the bottom step taking a few deep breaths trying to calm my nerves. I realised as I stood there, how many people I could actually hear. Angela's mom was there as well as Alice's mom. I took another deep breath then decided to join the party in the kitchen.

Angela turned to look at me, a sly smile on her face, "Oh here she is my maid of honour." She winked then turned to Alice, "Alice have you met my best friend since high school, Isabella?"

I glared at Angela as I walked into the kitchen then froze as I turned towards Alice.

If I hadn't been so nervous I would have laughed, because Alice had her I will be pleasant face on but I don't think I will really like you. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Hel..." Alice's greeting died in her throat as her mouth opened widely and I could see the shock in her eyes. She tried saying something a couple of times. She looked at everyone around the room, trying to find out if she was going mad.

"I don't believe it." Rose broke the silence, "Alice Cullen speechless, miracles do happen."

Alice shot Rose a dirty look then turned back to me, her eyes narrowed almost to slits. I gulped. Then here eyes widened to their fullest, "Your Chief Swan's daughter!" She screeched running at me.

I tried to duck thinking she was going to hit me, but she just jumped on me and hugged me so tightly, it's surprising how much strength she has despite how small she is, "This is amazing, the best." She gushed.

"Alice loosen the death grip," I said trying to prise her off me slightly, "I'm struggling to breath here."

"Oh god Bella." She shouted in my ear nearly deafening me. She then abruptly let me go and turned to her mom proudly, "See I told you mom."

"Yes Alice you did." Esme smiled at her then it seemed to widen when she looked at me. I just shook my head in confusion.

"Oh this is so wonderful" Alice replied her voice getting louder and louder with every word, "I was really missing you and now your here in my home town, your home town."

"So it seems." I said feeling a little Alicewhelmed.

"We really need to talk but we have got to get you all ready." She said ushering us back up the stairs.

"Can I have another coffee?" I asked.

"Anyone else I would say no," She sighed, "but you, I dare not."

"I am not that bad." I pouted.

"Yes you are." Four people said together.

"Bella admit it you are a coffee junkie." Rose piped up.

"My name is Bella Swan and I am a Coffeeolic." I said to everyone and pretended to hang my head in shame.

"Get your coffee and get upstairs." Alice barked, "Once you have drunk it, brush your teeth."

"Yes master." I replied and saluted her.

"Go." She said literally pushing me up the stairs.

"Don't make me spill the coffee." I warned.

"Just drink the damned stuff." She laughed.

So after I finished my coffee, I quickly brushed my teeth and waited patiently in the spare room for Alice. The plan was to get Angela's dress on, do her hair. Then let her mother and Rose do her make-up. Esme would help where needed.

So Esme came to wait with me in my room.

"Alice talks about you all the time." She said as she sat next to me on the bed.

"She really is a different kind of roommate to Rose." I replied shaking my head.

"I can imagine." She laughed.

"Edward has mentioned you also." She stated.

"He has?" I asked in astonishment.

"Not by name, but I know who he means."

"We are not talking at the moment."

"I know." She replied and put her hand on my knee, "Bella my son tries to keep his feelings well hidden."

"Why?" I asked.

"Every time he gave his heart, they would stamp on it, smash it to pieces then return it," She sighed heavily, "He does not trust anyone with his heart."

"I know that feeling." I mutter.

"Sometimes thought feelings grow despite the barriers." She said, "He lo..."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Alice bursting in.

"The torture begins." I mutter under my breath making Esme laugh. Alice glared at me.

Alice made me wash my hair again, then she took over drying it, god she was rough.

"You can leave my head on if you like." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She replied, "The more I think about this situation the more agitated I get."

I took the towel off her and dragged her down to sit next to me on the bed, "What's the problem?" I asked.

"Jasper." She replied, "Does he know who your dad is?"

"No." I replied, "But I am going to have a word with him I promise."

"Oh shit," She said putting her fingers into her mouth, I quickly took them back out, "And he really liked Chief Swan."

"He still will." I replied.

"I don't think he will," Alice replied, "I'll have to keep him sober today."

"How will you manage that?" I asked.

"I will tell him he may be needed to take people home." She seemed deep in thought, "maybe I could tell Edward the same thing."

"Not going to happen." Rose piped up.

"No you're right." She replied, and then she looked at me shaking her head with a smile, "Always causing problems Bella."

"What have I got to do with Edward?" I asked, he wasn't my problem.

"Oh Bella," Alice replied shaking her head, "If only you knew."

She then started putting crap in my hair, changing the subject completely, so I could not ask her what she meant by that.

Two hours later, my head felt I like it had been in a box ring with Mike Tyson. I had false, midnight blue, nails and shoes that had the potential to kill me after two hours if I did not remove them, thank god for Sue.

I sniggered to myself a little too loudly making Alice and Esme stare at me as if I had grown an extra head or something. Alice then narrowed her eyes and glared at me, "Those shoes stay on your feet." She demanded.

I folded my arms over my chest like a two year old, how the hell did she know what I was planning?

Angela walked into the room and gushed, "You've done an amazing job."

"You look stunning Ang." I said with a big smile and tears in my eyes.

"Don't you dare make me cry." Alice warned as Angela hugged her.

Angela's dress was made of white satin with a V neckline and backline, off the shoulder small sleeves with spaghetti straps. An a-line skirt to the front with an empire waistline with a beaded design, but what really set the dress apart and made it that little more glamorous was the small organza pleated train at the back. Her bouquet was white roses, with a light blue sash holding them together. She decided against a veil and just wore a pearl tiara on her head. Her hair was put up like mine rolled and fastened tightly to the head with a few ringlets hanging down.

Angela's younger bridesmaids, her younger twin cousins both wore white lace dresses. They and I had silver combs in the hair and our bouquets were a mixture of white and light blue flowers with a midnight blue sash holding them together.

Alice looked pleased with herself, "Bella's hair was a nightmare to do." She complained, "It's so thick."

"It's not my fault." I moaned back.

"Ha! Just think what fun you are going to have washing it tomorrow." Rose sniggered.

I gave her the deadeye as she looked at her watch, "We better get going."

"Thanks for everything." Angela said smiling tearfully at Alice then gave her another big hug. They were still hugging when Angela's mom walked in. As Alice started to walk out the room, I decided to follow her downstairs to give mother and daughter a private moment.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked me as we walked down stairs.

"I am so damned nervous and I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because of one of the wedding guests." Alice supplied.

"Who?" I asked and tried to play dumb.

"You know who."

"Ok so I like him." I said in a huff, "There I have admitted it are you happy."

"Maybe." She laughed as I followed her to the door, "He feels the same way about you."

"So why did he tell me to leave him alone?" I shot back at her.

"Because he's fighting his attraction to you."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." I complained.

"I think something will happen today," She said thoughtfully, "I think it will blow your mind if you let it."

"Have you already been drinking?" I asked.

"Look I have to go." She said hugging me close, "You look amazing Bella."

"You would say that it's all your handy work." I laughed feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"One day you will accept a complement." She said, "I know someone who won't be able to take his eyes off you anyway."

"Yeah, yeah." I said shooing her out of the house. Esme and Rose were already waiting inside the car for her. I waved them off then closed the door.

Angela and her mom had finally made it down stairs and I could tell that they had both been crying, luckily Angela was wearing waterproof mascara. Then Angela's mother wanted a photo of all the bridesmaids, god I hate my photo being taken.

We were all stood around waiting for the cars to arrive, Angela's dad was being picked up from the church. When I first found this out I laughed wondering where we were having the wedding. As it turns out the wedding is in the Cullen's back yard. The advantages of being a clergyman's daughter.

The first car arrived and Angela's mother fused over her daughter one last time, gave her a quick hug and kiss before ushering me and the other bridesmaids into the car with her. My palms were getting clammy and my stomach felt like butterflies were doing sommersaults in it. I rested my hand on the roof of the black limo took a deep breath and as I got in I thought 'It's show time!'

* * *

**Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapters. The good news is I am having it checked for errors by Project Team Beta, chapter by chapter at the moment it is just the preface that has been done. I thought I would carry on posting, until it is caught up.**

**Thank you for any anonymous reviews, as I cannot reply to them, I do like to try and reply to all reviews.**

**I am hoping to get the next chapter posted next week.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 9 – June Part 3

The car took us through the centre of Forks, which was very quiet for the time of day. Then again I suppose everyone was waiting, to try and catch a glimpse of the blushing bride.

The constant line of trees indicated that we were now out of town; I wasn't sure where we were headed. The car suddenly turned off the road onto an unmarked driveway; if you blinked you would have missed the turn off.

The road we now followed was winding and rough, we felt every bump and the trees gave nothing away not even light. Suddenly the trees seemed to part and cleared to show the most beautiful house, sorry mansion, came into view.

I was totally mesmerised by the beauty of the house. When the driver opened the door I nearly fell out of the car. He smirked as he held out his arm to help me out of the car.

"Thank you." I muttered as I took his arm blindly, unwilling to look at his face as I felt mine go bright red.

"You're welcome." He replied smoothly.

I walked slowly towards a path that lead up to the beautiful house that seemed to be all windows, held together with the minimal amount of dark wood. I stared in awe at it. I could hear the lapping of the river which sounded so close. I closed my eyes and let the sound calm my frazzled nerves, this was going to be a long day.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a cool hand gently touch the top of my arm. "I am sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you."

I opened my eyes to find Esme stood in front of me a big smile on her face. "I was just admiring this beautiful house." I stated with a smile.

"I am pleased you like the look of my home."

"You live here?" I screeched.

"Yes." She said with a strange smile on her face.

"Then you own a beautiful home." My face felt like it was on fire.

"May I say you look beautiful?"

"Thank you." I think I went even redder then whispered, "The bride looks even well."

"As all brides should."

"Yes of course."

Before we could exchange anymore words Angela's mother came over to us giving Esme a quick hug and a thank you. Then she turned to me and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you for doing this. For being here today." She said brokenly in my ear.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I replied honestly.

"I know you wouldn't have. I did worry about you and your father." She sighed heavily before she carried on, "I am so glad you made up, he missed you so much."

"I would still be here today even if he had threatened to throw me out of town." I teased trying to lighten the conversation.

"I know you would have. It's about time you put you first." She said giving me another tight hug. Then she turned her attention to her young twin daughters who were now squabbling.

"Right you lot let's get you into position." Esme told us as she clapped her hands to get our attention.

We all followed her up a pebbled path through a wrought iron gate, which was decorated in flowers; they were wound around the bars almost hiding the iron bars. The smell was so sweet and intoxicating it almost took your breath away.

We followed the path through an arch way made of trees and I stopped dead. I was suddenly at the entrance of a tent corridor which led to a giant marquee. Along the side walls of the makeshift corridor was a garland of flowers, a mixture of white, light blue and dark blue flowers. Entwined in the flowers were ribbons of white and silver, to keep in with the colour scheme.

We walked to the end of the corridor where there was an entrance to the main Marquee. Here we waited until Angela and her father joined us.

Once Angela turned up Esme and Angela's mother gave her a quick hug then opened up the flaps and tied them back so we had a way into the Marquee. My stomach rolled and I suddenly felt nauseas. I gently put my hand to my stomach and took a couple of deep breaths. Then the music started letting us know it was show time.

The music was something classical and bittersweet, I was actually surprised that she did not go with the traditional wedding march, but that's Angela for you. The little bridesmaids went first. I counted three in my head took a deep breath and took my first step.

I moved forward slowly, and kept my eyes on where I was putting my feet. I suppose really I was too nervous to look at all the people who were attending the wedding; there were definitely two people I really did not want to look at.

Once I finally made it to my destination, I gave myself the luxury of looking up. I was still clueless as to who was the best man. So I looked to the right of Ben and my heart stopped.

A pair of shocked bright green eyes stared blatantly at me. I gulped at the sheer intensity of his stare. He smiled that crooked smile, that always did strange things to my insides and I swear my knees buckled from under me. I tried to smile back but I am sure it looked more like a grimace.

He mouthed "Hi" to me and I was just about to mouth it back when the ceremony started. I lost track of the next few hours as I stared unashamedly at Edward and how beautiful he looked in his dark blue suit, smart white shirt and his light blue cravat.

After the ceremony were the photos and everyone coming up to congratulate the newly married couple. It seemed every time Edward and I tried to talk to each other, someone would come and talk to me or him. Didn't anyone know we had a lot to talk about.

While Angela and I had a few photographs taken together we hugged. "Congratulations Mrs Cheney." I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Miss Swan." She laughed back.

"You look so happy."

"I feel like I want to burst from happiness."

"Really?" I teased earning a slap.

"Shut up you and smile for the camera."

We hugged and stared at the camera with matching smiles, I noticed Edward just behind the photographer looking at me a big smile on his face.

"I knew it." Angela screeched in my ear nearly deafening me.

"You knew what?" I asked looking around us wondering what had got her so riled.

"Bella surely you're not that dense?"

"What are you talking about Ang?"

"Well put it like this the person you cannot keep your eyes off cannot keep his eyes off you either."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really!" She laughed at my astounded expression.

At this point Ben walked up and had gently put his arm around his new wife and whispered something that made her smile. I tried not to feel envious but I suddenly wished that I could find a love like they have.

While we were stood around waiting to go back into the Marquee, I stood scanning the many faces that had come to watch the wedding. I tried to convince myself that I was looking for old school friends but really I was looking for one person. Instead my eyes locked with Edward's father, he glared at me unabashed. What was his problem with me?

I quickly turned away and nearly died as I noticed Jasper striding towards my father, his face full of fury. I took my first step towards where my dad was stood hoping to get there first when someone announced that dinner was served.

Angela grabbed hold of my shoulder and turned me back towards the Marquee. "Don't worry. Alice has the situation under control." She whispered as she pushed me towards the top table.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry, trust me."

"But." I got out but she stopped me going any further.

"Go and sit down." She ordered.

"Fine." I muttered and stalked off towards the top table.

When I was sat down I noticed how lovely the room looked, it did not even look like a glorified tent. The tables all had white table clothes with beautiful flower arrangements in the middle of the round tables, our table had a garland of flowers from one end of the long table to the other. As I sat down I picked up my napkin and it had a letter A and a letter B embroidered in blue cotton on it.

I sat fiddling with my napkin rather than look out at the people as they started sitting down. I heard someone clear their throat to the right of me and I quickly glanced up to find Edward smiling shyly at me. That threw me a little when was Edward shy. I smiled nervously back at him then Ben's mum sat down next to me and started talking away to me.

The meal was delicious and was piping hot which surprised me, the servers all wore black trousers or skirts and white shirts and smiled constantly. I wanted to giggle at that, because let's face it they must have been bored shitless and I am sure some of the guest would not have been easy to get along with.

Finally the speeches, Angela's dad went first saying how much he liked Ben and that his daughter made a wonderful choice of partner and he could not ask for a better son-in-law.

The next one to give his speech was Ben I had to smile at how his voice quivered nervously, but he got his own back as he praised me for getting them together in the first place and then how if I had not been there for Angela there most probably not been a wedding. I blushed profusely, which made everyone laugh. He would die for that.

Finally Edward's speech. I must admit I did not hear a word of what he said, I just closed my eyes and listened to his voice and melted into a pile of goo. His voice was like liquid sex and I don't think I would ever get tired of hearing it. I was so lost in his voice I nearly missed the toasts. If it had not been for Ben's mom nudging me I would definitely have missed them.

First he toasted the catering staff, then the bridesmaids who looked marvellous and scrubbed up nicely, he winked at me when he said that, and then finally we toasted the happy couple.

Once the meal was over everyone went back outside while the staff prepared the Marquee for the rest of the day. Angela had decided on having a disco rather than a band, a distant cousin was a DJ so it was free.

As we stood outside Jessica Newton came up to me, she hugged me loosely and air kissed my cheeks. I rolled my eyes at the action. "God it is so good to see you Bella."

"You're looking well Jessica." I replied.

"I work out twice a week." She sounded so proud of herself.

"That's good."

"Do you really live in New York?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

The sudden silence felt uncomfortable and I really did not know what to say to her. I mean we weren't really friends at school, thanks to Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory. So why did she single me out to talk to me.

"So I hear you live with Alice." She suddenly broke the silence making me jump slightly.

"Yeah."

"I also hear you know Jasper quite well."

"He's my best friend."

"Did you ever date him?"

"What?" I almost shouted.

"Did you ever date him. I mean I would have, he's yummy."

"You've never shared a room with him." I muttered.

"Do you know Edward well?"

"Not too well." I replied cautiously.

"I would stay away he's trouble."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She opened her mouth to answer when Lauren Mallory shouted her name and waved.

"Sorry, must go." She said and scurried off towards the bitch that was Lauren Mallory, who was staring daggers at me. I just smirked at her and turned away. Stupid cow.

I had not even realised that people were starting to file back into the Marquee. I picked up a flute of Champagne as I passed a guy holding a tray full, and then walked into the big tent. The tables had been moved slightly and made room for a dance floor. A bar was to one side of the tent and had three waiters behind it to cater for our every drink need. Personally I would stick to the Champagne.

I quickly scanned the room and instantly wished I hadn't, I noticed that my dad and Sue were sat at one of the tables and sat next to them was Alice and Jasper. I groaned and slowly made my way towards them, trying to fight off the panic I was feeling.

"She really is an amazing person." I heard Alice say to them as I got closer. I noticed Jaspers scowl, as I came to stand behind my dad. I glared at Jasper but he just ignored me.

"Hey." I said to them letting them know I was there.

Alice looked up at me and gave me a big smile, "I was just telling your dad about life in New York and how wonderful your articles are doing."

"You didn't tell us how well your articles were doing." My dad said proudly, "You should have told us."

"I didn't think it was important." I shrugged my shoulders and blushed. I hated praise of any kind.

"Not important it's your career." Sue piped up, "Is there anything else you are hiding from us?"

"No you know everything you need to know."

"How are you settling in Alice?" My dad asked, "How is it living with our girl?"

"New York is everything I thought it would be and more. Living with Bella is the best she is an amazing cook." Alice gushed. I blushed.

"Yes my daughter is a delight to have around." My dad said with pride.

"Really?" Jasper said snidely, his eyes narrowed and his mouth opened to say something else.

"Jasper!" Alice and I reprimanded him together.

"What?" He asked innocently and looked at us as if butter wouldn't melt.

"You know." Alice replied, then turned to my dad and Sue an apologetic look on her face, "It's been a long day and he's grumpy."

"I'm not." Jasper protested.

"You're always grumpy." I inputted earning an angry look from Jasper.

"It has been a heavy day." My dad said but looked shrewdly at Jasper.

Who in turn just stared blatantly back at him.

"Jasper." Alice warned.

"Yeah just feeling grumpy." He replied then got up and stormed off.

"Oh look the evening guests are starting to arrive." Sue said breaking the awkward silence Jasper's departure had left.

Alice and I looked towards the bar and noticed Jasper had walked straight to the bar. We looked at each other worriedly.

"There's Sam and Emily, let's go and say hello." Sue said to my dad ushering him out of his chair.

As Sue passed by us she gave me a quick wink, "Have a good evening Bella."

I just looked at her as if she was on some kind of drugs. I then turned to Alice "Will he cause trouble?" I asked.

"I promise I will keep him away from your dad." She replied.

"Alice I understand how he feels, but he could end up in Jail."

"I know."

"Good luck." I said as I patted her arm and bit my lip, I felt guilty leaving her to deal with Jaspers wrath.

"Have fun tonight." She said with a smile and a wink as she walked in the direction that Jasper had gone in.

"Yeah, right." I muttered to myself as I went in search of more Champagne.

Once I had a fresh drink I stood off to the side people watching as I saw young boys sliding across the empty dance floor on their knees, little girls twirling around in the fancy dresses, women gossiping in groups and men most probably bragging in their respective groups. Yes I missed Forks but some of the people not so much.

The sudden pungent smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit my nostrils and I wanted to puke. Then a hand curl tightly around my upper arm and squeezed it a little too tightly, I winced slightly.

"Wow Bella you look gorgeous," he slurred at me, he breathed directly into my face, making me heave. It wasn't until my back hit something solid that I realised he had manoeuvred me to the side of the tent.

When I realised what he had done I could feel the bile rising in my throat as he planted his hands either side of my head. His face so close to mine I could almost taste the whisky he had been drinking. I was going to puke if he carried on.

"I always wondered what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips. I mean you let Alec and he fucked around."

I trembled slightly as his finger traced my lower lip. I stood frozen wondering what he was going to do next.

"Hey Mike." A voice came from behind Mike. I could not hide my sigh of relief.

I noticed Mike's eyes narrow and he seemed to stiffen at the sound of the voice.

"What the fuck do you want Cullen?" Mike spat out.

"Just wondering how you were." Edward stated but there was something in his voice that turned my blood to ice.

"Why the fuck would you care?" He spat out angrily.

"I don't. But unfortunately I need Bella." He stated calmly, pushing Mike out of the way as he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away from Mike's grasp.

"She's too good for you, you home wrecking fucker." Mike spat out to our retreating backs.

Edward stiffened slightly took a deep breath then mutter to himself loudly, "I want to rip his fucking head off."

"Can you please loosen your grip on my arm. You're hurting me." I whined.

"What?" He asked absently then looked down at his hand and let go, "Sorry."

I suddenly noticed that we were at the edge of the dance floor and I recognised the tune as Brian Adams sang 'Look into my eyes'.

I could not help but roll mine as I remembered how Angela played this song over and over.

"You're not a Bryan Adams fan?" Edward teased.

"It's not him. It's the song." I replied.

Suddenly the DJ's voice filled the room, "Can the best man and the maid of honour join the bride and groom on the dance floor please."

I turned to walk away from the dance floor, but Edward was too quick for me and grabbed my wrists. "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear as he dragged me onto the dance floor.

"I think I need to sit this one out." I tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong. He place one hand on my back, and then took a hold of my hand with his other hand.

"I don't think so. Now put your hand around my back."

"I cannot dance." I hissed through clenched teeth as he started swaying us to the music.

"Well good job I can then." He replied smugly.

"Good for you. Do you want a medal?" I scowled at him.

He rolled his eyes at me. He suddenly spun me around and we were now in the middle of the dance floor. His arms tighten around me and then he smirked, "See you're dancing."

"No I'm not."

Why the hell was everyone suddenly upside down. I moved my head upwards to find me staring directly into amused green eyes, "You were saying?"

"You're an ass." I replied as he straightened us, laughing.

"But I got you dancing without falling on your ass," he whispered in my ear as he pulled me close to him again.

"What do you want a prize?"

"Oh yes and I intend to collect it later."

"What did you just say?" I asked pulling away from him slightly, and looked deep into his eyes. His expression was sombre.

"Meet me near the garages in about an hour."

"Why?"

"Please Bella."

"Ok." I replied and he pulled away and walked through the now clapping crowd off the dance floor. What did he mean by collect his prize later? Shit was I falling for his stupid lies again? What do you mean again? Oh shut up.

"Bella?" A deep voice from behind me made me jump out of my skin. I turned around and found a huge guy in front of me, his head turned to the side in questioning.

He was really tall and pure muscle, this guy had to be on steroids to be this big. His dark hair was long and held back in a ponytail at his neck. He wore a white t-shirt and dark trousers, with black sneakers. I looked back at his face and his expression was one of uncertainty. He smiled showing brilliant white teeth.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Surely I haven't changed that much B."

"No way!" I managed to cry out then jumped into my old best friends arms.

We held each other tightly, I let his smell engulf me and I could feel the tears as they fell down my cheeks. I had missed my oldest friend so much and to be finally back in his arms was so overwhelming. I loved Jasper but Jake, I had known him practically my whole life. He taught me how to fish. He showed me how to throw a punch without breaking your own hand. He held me when I cried after I found Alec and Jane together.

When we finally pulled apart I was surprised to find that we were surrounded by the pack, my dad and Sue. We all fell into easy conversation. Jake asked me about my life in New York and whether I enjoyed my job. I asked him the same question about working in the garage and how did he like working with Rose. He made me laugh when he pulled a face.

His whole demeanour changed when I talked about Alice and he started scowling when I mention Edward. I definitely got the feeling there was sour grapes between Jake and Edward but I knew better than to ask about it.

As we all talked in our group I realised that they were withholding something from me, it wasn't what they were saying but what they weren't. A perfect example was when I asked Jake about his love life and the whole group got this strange look on their faces. Like someone had farted and it smelt awful. I let this subject go as well but I put it to the back of my mind for future reference.

I had been so engrossed in my catching up with the pack that I lost track of time and when I looked at my watch I swore to myself I was fifteen minutes late for meeting up with Edward. What made this worse was the fact that I did not know where I was going. I just walked off not even mentioning to any of them I was going. I think I heard Jake call out to me but I was suddenly on a mission. I needed to find Alice.

The first person I saw was Jasper, I walked up to him. "Where's Alice?"

"She's here somewhere." He slurred.

"You know you are in trouble don't you?" I asked him.

"Shit Bella the man's a hypocrite."

"Jazz he's my dad."

"I don't care he abandoned you when you need him most."

"I thought you liked him."

"I did until I realised he was your dad."

"He's still the same man."

"No he isn't. I don't respect a man who could abandon his own child."

I was just about to answer him back when Alice came up behind me. "Hey."

"Oh Alice great. How do you get to your garage?"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

I pulled her away slightly out of Jasper's hearing range. "I am meeting Edward."

"You are?"

"Yes he wants me to meet him there."

"Oh my God!" She screeched.

"Shush. I don't want Jasper to know."

"Ok." She whispered then gave me the directions I needed. She gave me a quick hug and a 'Good luck.'

As I walked out of the Marquee, I felt like butterflies were doing somersaults in my stomach.

I followed Alice's instructions and walked down a gravel path, luckily there were pink fairy lights, hanging from the bushes on either side of the path. So walking down it was safe.

As I drew closer to the bottom of the path I could hear a strange kind of squeaking sound, like a hinge that was in desperate need of oiling. It was far too dark to see what the noise was. Then an oddly familiar voice pierced the silence with , "Oh god yes."

That's when I heard the grunting and the moaning, as the creaking got more persistent.

I had to put a hand to my mouth to stop from giggling, someone was obviously in the throes of passion.

As I hit the bottom of the slopping path I could see the definite silhouette of a man's back. His bottom glistened in the moon light, his trousers bunched down at his ankles. I could see a woman's stiletto heeled shoes digging into his bottom pulling him to her as he thrusted hard into her. The fence they leaned against giving and creaking as they bounced hard against it.

As I stepped closer a light above the garages illuminated them and blinded me slightly. I squinted a few times to adjust to the sudden light. As my eyes finally adjusted to the sudden light the man cried out my name as he came. When I heard my name I looked towards the naked couple and my heart dropped down into my stomach.

Edward, his unmistakable colouring was leaning against the woman who he had just released into. He seemed totally spent and unaware that I was watching them.

My heart sank even lower as the woman's head looked over his lowered shoulder and I was eye to eye with Leah. She had the biggest smirk on her face as she stared at me.

She nudge him slightly, "Hey babe. We have an audience."

He turned to look in my direction a smirk on his face until his eyes met mine and his expression froze. He recovered quicker than I did and quickly looked down at the floor, his face full of regret.

I suddenly couldn't breathe, I needed to get away from them. I could feel the panic rising as I turned to go back up the path. I wanted to shout and scream at them but I did not want to give Leah the upper hand. I was better than that. Oh god did I just want to take her shoes off and gauge her eyes out with them but I would not lower myself to her level.

As I turned I literally bashed into someone. I just went around them unable to apologise but I was too upset. I needed to get drunk and fast.

I stumbled back into the Marquee and made my way to the bar. Lord knows how much Tequila I had but at the time it numbed everything. I can vaguely remember Alice and Jasper talking to me. I think I may have spoken to Emmett but I think at that point the Tequila had got the better of me.

I can vaguely remember Paul keeping me company at the bar he was being very nice to me and telling me what a fool Edward was if he could not see that. I think I might have cried on his shoulder but I am not sure about that because then everything went blank.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the delay but real life and a three year old got in the way of this chapter. I hope the description of the wedding isn't too bad and I hope it is enjoyable. I must admit that June isn't fully finished with but I am going to put the rest in with July. I am not going to make any promises of when the next chapter will be up because I am getting the chapters I have done Project Team Betaed. So I can carry on with the chapters unbetaed or I can wait until I have had them all Betad then carry on the choice is yours. Let me know.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. I have enjoyed writing this so far and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.**

**Till next time...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyers; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story. I am overwhelmed with the response I have had to the last chapter. Thank you very much for reading this story and I am pleased you are enjoying it.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 10 – July

When I stumbled into back into my apartment it was dark, I had lost track of time. Did I really care?

I just threw my cases on the floor, and then walked blindly through the dark to stumble onto the couch. Where I promptly curled up into a ball and cried again. God I was fed up of crying but it somehow made me feel better, that is until I got a headache from all the crying I did.

Eventually I turned so I faced the ceiling and just lay staring into the darkness, trying my hardest to piece together the last five days. I had fucked so many things up that it made my head spine. How would I ever be able to show my face in Forks again?

My heart ached when I thought about what I had done to Paul. How I used him to try and easy my own pain, but shit it made my pain even worse because now I had guilt to add on to my pain. I really did not know at the time that he was in love with me. I know now!

After two days of being holed up at Paul's and then when he declared his love for me. I was straight on the phone to Rose begging her to come and pick me up, which she did promptly I might add.

So for the next three days I hide at Emmett and Rose's house, ignoring my cell every time it made a noise. I begged Rose not to tell anyone where I was. I was unable to face anyone especially Alice. I really did not fancy facing the wrath of Alice, because I am sure yet again it would be my fault. I mean her wonderful brother can do nothing wrong. The bastard!

Rose was a wonderful friend she held me when I cried, brought us wine so we could get plastered together and she never mentioned my stupidity with Paul, which was a good thing because I felt awful about it.

Emmett never said a word, he looked unhappy but he just stayed quiet, which I was thankful for, he obviously thought it was my fault also. A couple of times he looked like he was going to say something but he didn't he just closed his mouth and gave me a tight smile.

On Thursday morning I was packed and ready to go, unfortunately neither Rose nor Emmett were available to take me to Port Angeles, so I plucked up courage and rang my dad and Sue. I was surprised when they were happy to hear from me for some reason I thought that they would be mad with me also.

So I spent the morning with my dad and Sue. They were slightly angry that I had not been in touch but other than that they were fine. I was surprised that he had to break up a fight at the Wedding after I had gone, but he did not tell me who had been fighting. He also told me that he had to relieve Emmett of his duties until he cooled off a little, but my dad did not elaborate on why Emmett needed to cool off.

At Port Angeles we said our goodbyes and my dad made me promise to call him regularly, which I did. Then I was up in the air flying away from my troubles, until they turned up after the holiday weekend that is. I was dreading when Alice got back, wondering what kind of reception she would give me. Thanks to her wonderful brother.

I woke a few times in the night, every time I would curl up into a ball as I broke down into tears. Would the pain ever go away? I mean it's not even as if we were a couple. But when we danced there was something in his eyes and I really thought that when he asked me to meet him that we were going to give something a try. But he just wanted to rub my face in the fact that he is a whore, but why her? Does he really hate me that much? I mean I know she does, but him I thought we were going to have a breakthrough in our relationship, if that's what you can call what we had.

When I wake up and the sun is shining through the curtains, I decide it's time to move. So I sit up rub my hands up and down my face a few times to wake myself up. Then I just stare down at the coffee table not really seeing it.

Eventually I shake myself and quickly have a shower. Then I dress in an old tank top and equally as old sweats, pulling on my long black cardigan then my battered old flip flops. I grab my purse and keys then head for the door. I need caffeine and muffins.

When I got outside the sun was bright and warm, if I had been in a better frame of mind I might have gone on to Central Park to have my coffee and muffins, but I need to wallow.

Walking to the coffee shop I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the shop windows on the way. I looked like a tramp, my hair looked like a haystack, my clothes looked like rags and my face was all blotchy from crying. That bastard was really making me suffer.

When I reached my destination and opened the door. The lack of people in the place surprised me, usually at this time it is packed and you cannot get a seat. Then I happened to look up and smack my forehead, Shit its Independence Day.

I walk up to the counter where a ginger haired, spotty teen was smirking at me. I smiled back weakly, then I realised he wasn't smirking at my face. I trailed my eyes down to where his eyes were making contact.

I felt the heat rise up my face as I noticed the tank I was wearing had squashed my breasts and I was definitely showing some cleavage. I took a deep breath then looked back up at my server.

"Hi my names Kyle, how can I help you today?" He asked without looking up from my breasts.

Maybe it was because I hated all men at the moment or because this jumped up spotty faced kid had pissed me off but I leaned forward slightly and I curled index finger and put it under his chin and pulled his head so we were looking at each other eye to eye. I had to hold in a smirk as I saw him swallow nervously, "Well Kyle you can start by looking up here," I said as I gestured with my other hand to my face. "You see breasts; despite what you may fantasize about do not answer back and they definitely do not give tips."

"I'm sor...ry," he stammered out flushing furiously and looking down. I instantly felt guilty.

"That's Ok sweetie. You're only young," I purred at him, feeling like at total bitch.

"What would you like?" He asked uncomfortably, I held in my smirk as he tried his hardest not to look down at my breasts again.

"I will have an extra large, full fat latte please and three White Chocolate Muffins please." I wink at him, and then feel awful as he trips over his own feet.

When he passed me my order he told me they were on the house, so I gave him the price they would have been as a tip, because I felt guilty for being so nasty to him.

"Thank you Kyle," I smiled before I walked out of the door.

All the way back to the apartment, the smell of the muffins enticed me. I was so hungry I had not had anything to eat since the morning before. I tried to ignore the fact that it was a beautiful day; I was determined to spend the whole holiday weekend lay on the couch feeling sorry for myself. Then Monday morning I was going to get ready for work and not think about those two shitheads again.

Once I was back in the apartment, I put my coffee and muffins on the table while I rid myself of my extra clothing. I settled back down on the couch with a lightweight blanket and devoured my muffins, and slowly drank my coffee.

The rest of the weekend was spent on the couch. My pattern was drinking coffee or wine, eating crap, crying and watching movies. I just lounged on the couch all weekend. On Sunday morning I hit an all time low, I raided the freezer and ate Ben and Jerry's. The flavour wasn't that nice but I didn't care I wanted to gain about two hundred pounds and die on this couch.

I was still sat on the couch finishing the Ben and Jerry's when the door burst open and Alice stormed in. She took one look at my pathetic form and dropped everything she was carrying.

"What the hell?" she asked as she rushed towards me and hugged me close.

The minute I felt her arms surround me, the dam burst again and I could not control the sobs. She stroked my hair and whispered my name.

I pulled away wiping angrily at my eyes, "I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"For everything," I cried into her chest.

"Bella you did nothing wrong."

"I did though."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"I slept with Paul."

She surprised me by laughing. I pulled away slightly and looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" She shrugged laughing.

"You're not mad?"

"God this is one fucked up mess," she muttered.

"What is?"

"Is this all you have eaten?" she said pointing to the mess on the coffee table.

"Yeah."

"Have you had a shower or anything?"

"Not really."

"Well then hurry along and have one while I tidy this mess."

"But..."

"Just go. Then we will go out for dinner."

I start to protest again but she held up her hand in front of my face. "I don't want to hear it. No is not an option."

I trudge towards the bathroom and shower quickly. I dressed for comfort in a battered jeans and coloured vest, opting for flip flops on my feet.

As I walk back into the lounge Alice is on her cell.

"Yeah it's as bad as I thought it would be."

As she looked at me she gave me an apologetic shrug. I questioned her with my raise brow who she was talking too.

"So you will meet us at Renato's ?"

This was followed by more silence then she said her goodbyes and snapped her cell shut.

"We are meeting Jasper in half an hour."

"Is he coming?" I spit out.

"I don't even know if that shit is back in New York."

"Don't fall out over me please." I begged her.

"Too late," she informs me with a sweet smile. She pulls me up off the couch and towards the door. "He's hit an all time low with his latest sexcapade."

I winced at that comment as we walked out of the door.

The sun was beating down on us as we made our way to the small Italian restaurant; I was surprised that Alice chose it because she usually preferred more expensive ones. Renato's had plastic red checked table clothes, the candle holders were used bottles of wine. The wine was cheap but still Italian, but the waiters were friendly and always did us a good deal with our takeaway pizzas, plus their food tasted the best.

When we walked in I noticed Jasper sat at a table with his back to us. "You go sit down. I'll get our drinks," Alice said shooing me towards Jasper.

As the chair scraped against the floor Jasper looked up. I gasped in horror at his face.

"What happened to you?" I asked gaping at his bruised face and slit lip.

"I had an argument with a door," he said and tried to smile but ended up wincing in pain instead.

"I'd like to see the door," I laughed, but I could sense a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach.

"Hopefully the door won't cause any more problems." Alice injected as she sat down.

"What made you decided to come here?" I asked.

"You like it here," Alice replied looking slightly confused.

"Yeah but you don't."

"Today isn't about me."

"So what is it about?"

"Look Bella I feel awful about that night when I tried to push you on Edward only for him to go and pull a stunt like that."

"It's not your fault."

"But I shouldn't have encouraged it."

"I would have gone to meet him anyway."

"You would have?"

"I thought my feelings for your brother were written all over my face?"

"You always seemed cautious around him, like you were holding something back."

I sighed wondering whether I should just tell them about my past dealings with Edward or should I keep my mouth shut? I mean I know Jasper would most probably kill him if he realised what had happened. I was torn in two, on the one hand I wanted Edward to die but not at the expense of Jasper. So I kept my mouth shut.

The whole meal seemed stiff, every time someone asked a question or made a comment, the others would just grunt a response. It was the most uncomfortable meal I had ever had, and it seemed to last forever. I wanted to get home, away from the awkwardness. I cursed the day I met Edward Cullen, the son of the Satan.

Once we got back to the apartment Jasper fell asleep on the chair. While Alice and I sat on the couch and we started watching some reality TV show.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Could you? Have you?" I sighed, "I want to see a shrink."

"You need a number?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a couple of days and I will get one for you."

"Thanks."

"No worries." She said giving me a brief smile then hugged me.

I said goodnight to her and went to bed.

When I walked into my bedroom, my cell was chirping at me, I picked it up to have a look at the screen. It was Paul. I quickly dropped it back on my bedside table as if it burnt my hand. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I could feel the tears rolling down the sides of my face. God, how did my life get so messy.

After my cell stopped ringing I picked it up and had a quick look at the phone calls I had. I wasn't surprised to see that Paul had rung five times. I had two missed calls from Rose, three missed calls from a number I did not recognise and then I had five texts from my secret admirer. I deleted everything without reading any messages or calling anyone back. I would start answering my cell tomorrow.

That night was another night of tears and nightmares. At one point Alice came running into my room and held me while I sobbed in her arms, I eventually fell asleep after telling Alice I was Ok.

When I woke the following morning my eyes and face were puffy from all the crying, my head felt like it had been put on the spin cycle of a washing machine with a pair of sneakers, and to make matters worse it was that time of month. I HATE MY LIFE!

Work was even worse, my boss decided it would be a good idea to a send me on a singles holiday in the middle of August and she has also signed me up to do the New York marathon at the beginning of November. Did I mention I Hate my life?

I tried to get out of both but she would not have it saying they would be brilliant cover stories for my Singles articles. Then she let slip that I would be having a personal trainer to help me with my marathon training. As I got up to leave her office, she picked up a big brown sack and handed it to me. She laughed at my confused expression. Apparently I had fan mail. Me I had a sack full of fan mail. Wow!

That night when I got home I emptied the sack on my bed and just stared at the large pile of envelopes. I really could not get my head around the fact that people like the articles I am writing. I stayed up till god knows what time, sifting through them, reading the odd one. The thing that surprised me most was that, my readers were actually copying my advice, if you can call it that. What really pushed the knife in and twisted it though was the fact that they were being more successful than me. The bastards! Others wanted dating advice, god don't they know what a loser in love I actually am?

That night when I settled down for bed, I couldn't sleep but for once it wasn't because of Edward. No, I was thinking about my fan mail and how I could thank my many followers.

Wednesday evening I met my personal trainer a robust guy called Felix, everything about him was thick, his black hair, his body, his Slavic accent and I am sorry to say this but even his brain.

I must admit he knew his stuff about health and fitness. Anything else seemed a bit of a struggle for him. He seemed friendly enough and smiled an awful lot but he somehow made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

The first week I only saw him twice but the second week I saw him three times and on the Saturday he really pushed me to the limit. When I got home after that session I went straight into my bedroom and flopped on the bed in exhaustion.

When I opened my eyes it was dark and I could hear laughter drifting through from the lounge. At first I thought Alice and Jasper were watching a film but when I felt my body stiffen I realise he was here. He actually had the nerve to come here. I wanted to throw things but I made myself take a few calming breathes. Then my traitor stomach decided to rumble. There was no way I was going out there while he was in the apartment. No way.

"Lord knows where she is," I heard Alice say.

"Do you think she's OK?" I heard the bastard say, the concern evident in his voice.

My whole body tensed as I heard them talking. My first thought was to go and confront him and make he explain to me why he fucked my step-sister in front of me. I decided against it. I knew he would somehow charm his way back into my life and at the moment I really did not want him in it.

I got my IPod and turned the volume up loud to drown out any noise other than the songs I was listening to. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. That's when the idea hit me. My next article would not be about how to find love but what not to do when looking for love. I would make sure that man-whores are mentioned and not to sleep with someone just because the man-whore chose someone else over you. That is a very bad move especially when the person you sleep with is in love with you.

I think I finally fell asleep when dawn started to break and the birds were starting to chirp.

Sunday, once I woke up, I spent the majority of the day in my bedroom piecing together my new article. It was coming along nicely or should I say nastily. I never realised what a bitch I could actually be. I described Edward as a selfish, egotistical manwhore. Who used his good looks and his job to get laid as often as he possibly could.

I finally surfaced around midday when I could not ignore my grumbling stomach any longer.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted as I walked in.

"Hey."

"When did you get in last night?"

"About six."

"What this morning?"

"No last night."

I wanted to laugh at her sudden guilty expression.

"Oh."

I quickly made myself a sandwich then went to sit on the couch. Alice came to sit next to me, she looked nervous.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

"Edward came round last night." Alice said and she winced.

"Fine."

"You're not mad?"

"No he's your brother."

"So we can all hang out?" She sounded hopeful

"I don't think so."

"Ok." She stood up and walked towards the chair, and then rummaged through it. She picked up a piece of paper and passed it to me.

"What's this?"

"The number of a shrink."

"Oh great thank you."

"She is very good."

"Great I will give her a ring tomorrow."

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I am writing my next article."

"Can I see it?"

"NO!" I said sharply. "It still needs some work doing to it."

She looked at me suspiciously but did not say anything else as I walked back into my room. I sat down on my bed and carried on writing my article. God I hope my boss liked it.

My boss loved the article and she could not believe that everything I wrote down had happened to me. In the article I explained about Alec and how he and his step-sister played these seduction games, not caring who they hurt in the process. Then I talked about James and how abuse wasn't just physical it could be administrated verbally leaving the same devastating effect. Then I mentioned Edward how he pulled me in with his sexy smiles, his sexy words just to be a flop in bed. Then there was the supposed friendship he offered. How he was more hormonal than a pregnant woman, with his mood swings. Then he had me thinking that he really cared for me only to have sex with my step-sister. After being invited to a front row seat for the show. Then I explained the no-no of sleeping with someone because you were upset or drunk, especially when that person tells you they are in love with you.

Monday night with my personal trainer was a little weird, he was very quiet but kept giving me little glances every now and then. After my session I went home feeling confused, wondering if I had upset Felix.

I found out on Wednesday what the problem was.

"So Bella how are you?" Felix asked. While I was sat on a torture device, trying to squeeze my thighs together.

"Fine," I puffed breathlessly.

"So...err."

"Felix are you Ok?"

"What...err? I'm fine."

"Are you sure?

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He said in a rush then went bright red.

My mouth gapped open in shock. Did he really just ask me out?

"What as in a date?"

"Well... err... yes," he said as he put his hand to the back of his head and rubbed it. He looked so vulnerable and dare I say it cute.

"Ok."

"You will?"

"Why not."

"So how about this Friday?"

"Yeah that will be fine." I replied.

"Great!" He said as he clapped his hands together. "I will pick you up at seven thirty."

"You will need my address."

"I already have it," he said embarrassed.

"How?"

"Your personal details,"

"Oh, Ok."

"Right now that's out of the way. Let's get you working a little harder."

I noticed throughout the rest of my session he had a big smile on his face. Me? I felt like I had won the lottery and lost the ticket.

XXX

On the following evening, when I mentioned my date to Alice she got really excited and made me groan when she told me she would help me get ready. She seemed almost too excited about it.

"You're going on a date, what's there not to be excited about?"

"I don't know. I mean he's not bad looking, but I don't know what we would talk about."

"So why did you say yes?"

"Because I was put on the spot and I felt guilty."

"Why did you feel guilty?"

"Because he was so nervous and once I said yes he looked so happy."

"Bella, that's not a reason to go on a date with someone. Did you find him attractive? Could you imagine kissing him good night?"

I cringed at the thought of giving him a good night kiss. What the hell had I agreed too. So I changed the subject.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

"Why?"

"I have managed to get two tickets for VIP entrance at that new Old School Disco franchise club."

"You're kidding," She said as she snatched the tickets out of my hand and whirled around with them. "This is so amazing."

"Well I didn't think you would be this excited," I teased.

"No," she shook her head. "It's a bad idea."

"Alice are you Ok?"

"These tickets are like the apple from the garden of Eden," she looked torn. "I want to go to this club for all the wrong reasons."

"Alice give me a clue here, I am ready for ring the men in white coats."

"One of Edward's old University buddies is in town and they are going to this club on Saturday night."

"And?"

"Well I don't like Edward's friend at all."

"So what's the problem?"

"You have given me the opportunity to spy on Jasper and I know I shouldn't. I mean I do trust him."

"Alice he loves you. You have nothing to worry about."

"But James."

"Who's James?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Edward's friend."

"What about James?"

"It's him I don't trust. I hate it when they get together. He leers at me all the time and makes crude remarks, I can tell he undresses me with his eyes. He really gives me the creeps." She shuddered at the end.

"So are we going or not?"

She bit her lip trying to decide what to do. Then with a reluctant smile. "I want them."

"So we are going?"

"Of course," She smiled brightly then. "In disguise."

"What?"

"We are going shopping Saturday morning for our school uniforms."

"What am I getting myself into?" I asked.

Alice just smiled wider as she turned the TV on and started watching her reality TV.

I went for a quick shower and an early night.

XXX

When I woke up Thursday morning, all I wanted to do was stay in bed and hide. I wondered how angry Alice would be about the article and whether she would move out. I tried not to think about Edward and how his reaction was going to be. I mean he might not even read it and then I would have written the article for nothing.

At dinner time I decided to go out for lunch rather than go to the canteen. I was too afraid to bump into Alice, just thinking about her temper made me want to go out and get measured up for an instant coffin. So to avoid the fallout I decided to have an extended lunch and go site on a bench in Central Park. It was lovely and peaceful.

I had only just sat down at my desk when Alice came bursting into my cubical.

"You slept with my brother?" She demanded to know, loudly.

"Shush..." I hissed.

"Don't you shush me. Answer the damn question?"

"Ok yes, I slept with him on New Year's Eve."

"But...that's..." She stuttered out. Her expression was comical, she looked like she had been hit across the head with a baseball bat.

"Yeah, I know. When I woke up he was gone, then low and behold he turned up with you. Woo-ho!" I put my fists up in the air at the last bit in sarcastic excitement.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Look at Heidi."

"Bella you are nothing like her, she is just a bragger."

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Because I have known you for seven months now and I have only just found out you slept with my brother at New Year."

"Well really is it something to brag about. I mean who hasn't he fucked?" I suddenly realised what I had said and clamped my hand over my mouth and looked at Alice wide eyed and scared.

"I know what he's like." She laughed at my reaction.

"I really did like him." I admitted.

"I know. If it's any consolation I think he cares about you also."

"He's got a funny way of showing it. Why Leah?" I started to cry again. Alice put her arm around me and hugged me tight.

"I think he realises what he's done."

"I really don't care anymore."

"You don't mean that?"

"Alice I am not going to let my feelings for him blind me anymore. He is an asshole and I can do a whole lot better."

"Look your just hurting at the minute. Let the dust settle and then maybe start hanging about together again."

"No Alice I don't want a friend like him. He's too dangerous for my health."

"So you won't stop at his anymore when Jasper comes over too ours?" She asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

"OK what is it?"

"I feel awful."

"About what?"

"You know Peter don't you?" She asked and I nodded before she carried on. "Well I sort of offered them your bed when they come over at the beginning of August."

"You did this without asking me first?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Alice why?"

"Well at the time I knew Edward wanted to be friends again so I just assumed that everything would be fine."

"I am not promising anything. But we will see."

"You really are great." She hugged me.

"No I am a sucker." I muttered.

"By the way it was a great article. Edward won't know what's hit him when he reads it."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No he deserves it."

"I see now why you need a shrink."

"So you are saying I'm psycho?"

"No Bella but I can see why you are the way you are," she said looking at her watch, "Oops got to rush."

I watched her leave in a whirlwind, she actually reminded me of the Tasmanian devil, the way she always rushed leaving chaos and mayhem wherever she goes.

Half an hour later I was sat at my desk looking on the internet at Dating Agencies there were quite a few in New York and some of their fees were astronomical for what they do. I mean you go in have an interview, if they like you they make you a video. You watch others videos, decide who you like and arrange a date.

I was ranting to myself when the phone rang.

"Hello, Bella Swan Editing, how can I help you?" I asked in my sugary sweet work voice and false smile.

"You fucking bitch."

I slammed the phone down. My heart racing, how did he get my work number? What did he expect for me to just lie down and accept my fate?

The phone started ringing again. While it rang I quickly rummaged through my bag and got my personal alarm out. Then I picked the receiver up and once I heard him start to rant, I put my alarm next to the mouth piece and let it rip. I cringed at how loud it was. I dropped the phone and fumbled with my alarm trying to switch the damn thing off. Obviously by now everyone is crowding around my cubical wondering what the hell is going off.

Once the alarm is shut off, the silence is deafening other than the bastard on the other end of the phone who is cursing like a trouper about being deaf and I seriously need help. Then everything went quiet. I looked up to find everyone staring at me.

"It was a wrong number." I said shrugging my shoulders and smiling, I putting the phone back in the cradle. After that I decided to work from home, just in case he decided to call again.

I stayed in my room most of the evening to avoid Alice. I must admit I felt awful for the rest of the day. I wondered if I had really hurt Edward, I would be forever guilt if he was deaf in one ear.

I think Alice must have gone out because it was very quiet so I relaxed a little and went to get myself a bottle of water out of the fridge. I had only been in my bedroom five minutes when I heard the door bang open and footsteps stride towards my door. I braced myself as someone knocked at it aggressively.

"I know you're in there Bella. Open up."

I got off the bed and sighed in relief at hearing Jasper's voice, I mean he sounded pissed but I could handle him. If it had been Edward I might have barricaded myself into my room for the rest of my life. See when I am pissed at someone, I act impulsively and then worry about the consequences after.

I walked to my door and unlocked it. Jasper barged it open nearly knocking me flying.

"You fucking slept with him." Jasper raged, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Wow Big Boy. Back off there."

"What the hell?"

"Jasper I don't need to explain myself to you."

"What the fuck were you thinking Bella?"

"Are we really going to go there?"

"What?"

"You want to know that he turned me on, that he promised me the world, that I wanted him so badly that I could not think straight, that when we finally did the deed it was crap," my voice rose with every word. "I was thinking like a man and thought with my uglies."

He just stood their mouth gapping in shock.

"Shut your mouth Jasper," I said closing his jaw for him. "You're not a Venus Fly Trap."

"Bella why him?"

"Because for one night he made me feel special." I said swallowing back a sob. "At least for one night anyway."

"I want to kill him."

"Look it's over no harm no foul."

"How can you say that when you cry yourself to sleep every night."

"Jasper please just leave it."

"I want to kill him."

"Think about Alice."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I am going to make him wish he had never been born," I stifle a giggle. "I think I have already started."

"What did you do?"

Before I could tell him Alice burst into my room, a look of pure shock on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Are you angry?"

"At you no."

Jasper looked from Alice too me then back, "What's going on?"

"All Edward can hear in one of his ears is ringing." Alice giggled.

"It's actually really bad what I did." I admitted biting my lip.

"What did you do?"

So I told them about the phone call and what I did to retaliate.

"I didn't think I just acted," I said, then looked at Alice, "I hope I haven't permanently damaged his earring."

"I'm sure he will be alright eventually."

"I never thought you would do something like that." Jasper admitted.

"I've had enough of his games," I admitted. I looked at Alice feeling slightly worried about how she would react to my next statement, "I am going for revenge."

"Good. I will help."

"But he's your brother."

"He cannot keep on the way he is."

"I suppose your right."

"Plus I would sooner it be you than someone like Heidi."

"So what's your plan?" Jasper asked curiously. "It doesn't involve sleeping with him again does it?"

"No nothing like that. I am going to drive him insane, doing anything and everything to annoy him as much as possible."

"So you will really need my help."

"I think I will."

"When do we start?"

"As soon as I know how I am going to make Edward Cullen's life miserable as sin."

XXX

Friday evening Alice got me dressed up in a beautiful electric blue wrap dress; it clung to my body seductively, enhancing all my curves. It actually made me feel sexy wearing it. The matching coloured shoes I could have done without, they were way too high for my liking.

Felix was on time he picked me up at seven thirty on the dot. I thought he was dressed quite smartly in dark trousers, a crisp white polo shirt and dark jacket. But then I made the mistake of looking at his feet, he was wearing trainers. I mean trainers on a first date. Then he made us use the stairs rather than the lift. I wanted to walk back into the apartment and leave him standing there.

We walked it to the place we were eating it was a trek and once we got there I was surprised to find it was a Vegan restaurant. I wasn't too sure about it but the meal turned out to be lovely.

Then we walked back. I was surprised how much we actually talked about; he was a very nice man but unfortunately not the one for me. When we finally stopped outside my building he turned towards me.

"I had a great time tonight," he said enthusiastically.

"It was nice."

Before I could say anything else he grabbed my upper arms gently and picked me up so our faces were level. I frowned slightly when we were eye to eye, wondering what he was going to do. Then his open mouth was on mine. I opened mine in shock not invitation but he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to heave as it licked the inside of my mouth. Then when his tongue retreated his teeth nipped my lower lip, not once but three times. I twisted my head away to break the kiss, in self preservation.

His breath was hot against my cheek and I turned to look back at him as he gently lowered me back onto the ground, "That was the best kiss ever," he said with a big grin.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, but it's late." I gave him a tight smile as my lower lip throbbed and stung.

"Well goodnight then," he said leaning towards me for another kiss.

I moved quickly and hugged him tightly, there was no way on this earth I was going to kiss him again. I mean no way.

I removed my arms from around him, gave him a quick wave and rushed into the building.

Once I was in the elevator, I leaned my forehead against the wall and breathed in a few times. Disaster date number one.

When I got into the apartment Alice was already in bed but she had left a note on the table warning me about our shopping trip tomorrow. God how could I forget about that.

XXX

The following evening after eight hours of torture, shopping to people like Alice. I was finally immersed in a Strawberry and Cream bubble bath. I had the stereo playing classical music, as I tried to forget what Alice had made us buy for tonight. As if to spoil my last moments of peace and sanity, the door was flung open.

"Come on Bella the reservation is for six and we have to get you ready yet."

I looked at Alice in her very short pleated skirt and the white shirt that she had tied in a knot, just to show off enough of her midriff to look sexy. The worst thing was I had to dress the same.

I got out of the bath and quickly dried myself as Alice put on her make up looking through the bathroom mirror.

"Come on B." She ushered out of the bathroom. "Don't worry about make-up. I will sort that out."

I groaned as I walked away. Once in my bedroom the first thing I did was dry my hair. Once it was dry Alice somehow managed to plaster it to my head so I could get my blond wig on. Yes you heard me a blond wig.

I quickly put on my boy shorts panties, the pleated black skirt only just covered this. Then I had a bra on that pushed them up and pulled them in to create a better cleavage, according to Alice anyway. Then to piss her off I button my shirt all the way up and down.

She soon put it the way she wanted it. I think I only had three buttons fastened and they were covering my cleavage. Then we had white knee high socks and black stilettos.

When I looked in the full length mirror in Alice's room I complained, "I look like a tart."

"Well that's the whole point."

"But this is not me." I said gesturing up and down my body to prove my point.

"That's why it's called a disguise."

She finished helping me get ready by putting on my make-up. The worst part of it was the bright red lipstick which matched the bright red nail polish. Then the finishing touch the blond wigs, which were put into pig tails. Just before we left she handed me a black and red tie to put around haphazard around my neck.

As we walked out the door I looked at her.

"I didn't see you buy any ties."

"I didn't these were Emmett's and Edward's ties."

"Oh right."

The restaurant was close to club but despite that we got some really weird looks from the other patrons, I tried to ignore them. Some of them men that were leering at us were at least seventy and it was a little disconcerting.

"Bella stop fidgeting." Alice hissed at one point.

"I feel so underdressed."

"We need alcohol."

"I don't know."

"Come on let's just let our hair down."

"Fine on your head be it."

"What?"

"You know I do stupid things when I get drunk."

"I will take my chances if it stops you from fidgeting."

So we ordered a bottle of wine with our meal, by the end of the meal I was sitting up straighter and I could no longer tell if I was being stared at and too be honest by the end of the bottle I didn't really care.

Once we left the restaurant we hit a bar which was even closer to the club. When we walked in I was relieved to see that we weren't the only ones dressed like tarts. Most of the people in the bar were dressed as school girls or school boys. We chattered about her relationship with Jasper and how they first met.

"Did you ever have romantic feelings towards him?" She asked.

"No never," I sighed, wondering whether to tell her the whole story. "I had just come out of a bad relationship and I was about to be kicked out of Uni. He kicked my ass back into shape and got my life turned around."

"I heard a rumour that you went out with Peter a few times."

"Nothing ever happened between us. We just became better friends." I laughed.

"Charlotte seems to think that Peter had more feelings towards you."

"No honest we have always just been friends."

"So no hanky-panky?"

I spit out the drink I had just put into my mouth and almost choked.

"Ok you win there might have been some heavy petting but with clothes on honest."

Alice gave me the biggest grin.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Rose told me." She laughed.

"The bitch."

"Don't worry Charlotte doesn't know."

"Thank god."

Alice laughed all the way to the club. The good thing about having VIP tickets is we didn't have to wait in the queue. We walked up to the bouncer showed him our tickets and he let us in.

When we got in it was like any other night club. It was dark, overcrowded and the music was loud and thumping. But at least it was music you could sing too or even dance too. Just about everyone was dressed as overgrown school children.

Someone passed us by with a carton full of lollipops, I reached around them and took one.

I took the wrapper off and popped the lollipop into my mouth.

"What is it with you and alcohol?" Alice asked bemused.

"What do you mean?"

"Give you a little alcohol and you change completely. You become this confident, happy and seductive person."

"Seductive?"

"Well like you said every time you get drunk it gets you into trouble with men."

"Yeah give me alcohol and I become an animal." I laughed, growling at her and pretending to claw her with my hand.

"Have you rung Kate yet?"

"No I haven't plucked up enough courage yet."

"You better do it soon rather than later in case she gets fully booked. I have been told she is really good."

"I will I promise."

We walked to the bar and ordered our drinks. Alice was drinking some fancy cocktail. I decided on Jack Daniels and Coke. We stood at the bar a while just taking in our surroundings and drinking.

As Alice scanned the club I noticed the moment she set eyes on Jasper, her whole face took on this dreamy sappy look and then she moved away from the bar towards him. Once they met up they just looked at each other, neither moving until suddenly the crowd eat them up. I looked around to see if I could see them anywhere but they had gone. So what did I do ordered another drink.

I decided to have a look around, maybe find Alice and Jasper. I put my empty glass back on the bar and decided to set off towards the left. I had only gone a few yards when someone grabbed hold of my hand.

"Hey pretty lady fancy a dance?"

I turned to glare at the man who grabbed my hand and I nearly died on the spot. Shit! It was Edward. He was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, dark shorts and a school tie around his head.

"I don't think so." I wanted to kick him in the nuts.

He pulled me closer to him and I could feel my body's automatic response to him. Traitor body.

"Are you being deliberately insubordinate?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well naughty school girls need to be punished."

I wanted to shout at him, I mean hadn't he punished me enough?

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as I turned into him and scrapped a red finger nail down his jaw line. His eyes widened and he shuddered.

"I think you need a good spanking?" He whispered seductively in my ear. "What's your name beautiful?"

It was at that point that I realised he didn't recognise me. Shit I could start my revenge and he wouldn't have a clue it was me. The big question is though could I actually do it.

"What do you want it to be?" I whispered back, then bit my lip waiting for a response.

"Fuck you are hot baby." He groaned.

He pulled me close as he lowered his mouth to mine, he took my bottom lip between his and sucked lightly. God why do I hate this man again. Then he changed the angel of his mouth and deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue brushed against my upper lip. Then I had to cling to him as his tongue stretched up and caressed the roof of my mouth.

I pulled away in need of air and sanity. What the fuck was I playing at. That's when I realised that one of his hands was gripping my ass tightly. He pulled me close to him again and started nibbling and sucking my left ear. I groaned involuntary as the spasms of pleasure rolled down my body. Making me tingle in all the right places.

"Hey Eddie who's the fuck hot chick and are you willing to share her tight ass?"

I felt my blood ran cold as he grabbed my ass and squeezed tightly. I could feel the bile rising in my throat and I could feel my breathing getting more erratic. I could feel the panic set in as Edward's arms tightened around me to keep me in his grasp. "Bella?" Edward's concerned voice whispered in my ear as I finally managed to get away.

Not looking back I ran as fast as I could in heels I had to get away from that man, before he realised who I was.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay but things have been a little hectic at home and I had to change a lot of this story thanks to Bella not doing what I wanted her to do in the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter because I am unsure whether I like it or not. The beginning was especially hard to write but once I got into the flow of it, I felt a little better. Until the end.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story. I am overwhelmed with the response I have had to the last chapter. Thank you very much for reading this story and I am pleased you are enjoying it.**

**Also sorry it is so late being posted, but I went away last week and there was no internet connection. **

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 11 – August Part 1

I sat down at a table a steaming hot mug of coffee cupped in my hands. Despite the warm drink and the warm night, I could not stop shivering. His voice kept filtering through my mind, his face twisted in hate. I could still hear his voice as clear as day as he told me how thick and stupid I was. Or how no one else would ever want me because of how fat and ugly I was.

I hugged my mug tighter to my body, bending my head over it. As it sloshed over the rim and seeped through my blouse to my skin, I didn't feel the hot liquid. I felt cold and alone.

"Are you alright hon?" I heard Meg say.

"Fine," I nodded, not looking up from staring at my coffee mug.

"Well you don't sound fine."

"Honest I'm Ok."

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No just keep the coffee coming."

"Will do."

I heard her footsteps as she moved away from me. As I lost myself in previous memories, of a life I tried to bury forever. Of all the people in the world why did James have to be Edward's old College buddy? I had enough of James to last me a lifetime or two, but to have him come back into my life now it felt like a cruel fucking joke_. _I laughed darkly to myself.

God must really hate me? Am I never going to be allowed happiness? Shit how did my life get so fucked up?

I don't know how long I spent in the diner but when I finally decided it was time to go. The sun was just starting to peek through the night sky. I slowly made my way back to my apartment. My shoulders felt heavy like they had the worries of the world on them. What am I saying at the moment I have got the worries of the world on them. What had me most concerned was did James recognise me, if he did would he tell Edward and would he try to make my life a living hell once more? I really don't think I was strong enough to put up with his shit anymore.

I never really took any notice of the walk back to the apartment, I was in a daze. What did surprise me were the three anxious faces that stood up the moment I walked through the door.

"Hi," I greeted them weakly as I stood staring blankly at the floor, waiting for them to start their verbal assaults, but nothing came.

I looked up at them totally bewildered.

"What happened?" Alice asked as she moved forward to comfort me.

"Nothing," I replied stepping backwards away from her comforting touch.

"Bella you stormed out of the club like your ass was on fire," Jasper interjected.

"I was just tired."

"So where have you been?" Jasper asked sarcastically. "You must have been so tired to stop out till four in the morning."

"You aren't my dad." I snarled back at him.

"So cut the shit and tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Fuck off Jasper," I spat out then turned my now angry gaze on Edward, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," he replied stepping towards me holding his hand out.

"Worried about me?" I snorted, "do me a favour and don't."

"Bella?" Edward asked the hurt evident in his voice.

"I CANNOT TAKE ANY MORE OF YOUR SHIT SO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed at him and stormed off into my bedroom slammed the door behind me and flung myself onto the bed and eventually cried myself to sleep.

When I finally awoke and rejoined the land of the living. The sun was high in the sky and seeped through my curtains, which made my room look like an old fashioned ballroom with one of those giant disco balls sending spears of light all around the room.

I knew I had to get up but I really didn't want to face anyone. I really made a fool of myself last night, shouting my mouth off. Even if a certain green eyed bastard did deserve it and more besides.

I quickly went to the bathroom then made my way into the lounge, Alice sat on one end of the couch her legs curled up under her, I smiled as I realised she was wearing her pj's.

"I thought we could have a pj day," she said as I sat down next to her. "I made you a coffee."

"Thanks." I replied as I reached out and took the steaming mug off the coffee table.

We sat in silence as I slowly drank my coffee, not daring to glance her way. Once I had finished I popped it back on to the table then sunk into the couch, feeling totally drained from last night's emotional rollercoaster.

"So?" Alice said softly.

"So," I sighed.

"What happened Bella?"

I finally looked at her and really wished I hadn't. Her brows were furrowed in concern and she was frowning, her head cocked to the left waiting for me to answer.

I sighed heavily before I finally stuttered out, "It...Was...Him..."

"Who's him?"

"JAMES!" I shouted in agony as I threw my arms around her and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shush Bella," Alice whispered as she gently stroked my hair as I hiccupped and sobbed against her chest. Finally, once I was all cried out, I pulled away and unceremoniously wiped my snotty nose with the back of my hand, then rubbed it dry against my leg.

"I'm sorry." I said hoarsely, my throat sore and dry from all the crying I had done.

"For the love of god Bella tell me what's been going on?"

"Did Jasper ever tell you about my boyfriend before I ever met him?

"Not really." She replied but she looked anywhere but at me.

"Did he tell you about James?" I asked again.

"Ok. Yes he did," she sighed in defeat. "He told me what a scumbag he was and how timid you were when he first met you."

"Well Edward's friend was my James."

"YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" She screeched.

I just shook my head sadly as tears started falling from my eyes again, I angrily swiped at them.

"But..." She said shaking her head.

"I had to get away from him I don't even know whether he recognised me."

"I don't know what to say," she said shaking her head as she pulled me closer to her in a tight hug. We rocked to and fro for lord knows how long. Until finally she pulled away her face full of concern, "Please don't mention it to Edward or Jasper."

"I don't have any intention of telling Jasper." I muttered.

"Please I am begging you don't tell Edward either." She pleaded.

"Why would I tell Edward?"

"He was so concerned when you ran out on him last night."

"Don't worry Alice I would not want to ruin his wonderful friendship with a fellow scumbag."

"Do you really think he would put James before you?" She asked in astonishment.

"Are you fucking real?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Bella, I know my brother is a total sleaze but he is not in the same league as James,"

"That's a matter of opinion."

"He does care."

"Then why does he continue to build me up with his words and his gestures letting me feel that there is something between us only to go and fuck my stepsister right in front of my face?"

"One name Jacob Black."

"What's Jake got to do with Edward fucking Leah?"

"He had been drinking saw you with Jake, then when you didn't turn up he did what he does best."

"Fuck some random bitch."

"I know it's no excuse but him and Jacob have got some hidden vendetta with each other."

"But what's that got to do with Leah?"

"You mean no one told you, Jake and Leah were living together as a couple."

I sat there stunned. Why the fuck hadn't anyone told me?

"You really didn't know?"

I shook my head stunned.

"Someone should have told you"

"I understand why but it still stings."

"Will you tell me about your relationship with James?"

"As long as you give me something to drink/"

So that afternoon Alice and I sat pouring our hearts out to each other. I told her about James and how badly he treated me. Then I finished with how I found him in bed with this woman named Victoria.

"He married her, the bitch." Alice slurred taking another swig of wine.

"Well they do deserve each other," I replied on a hiccup. Then covered my mouth with my hand and giggled.

"She really is a vile woman; she is always coming onto Edward or Jasper."

"I bet she still thinks she is better than everyone else." I muttered.

"That she does."

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"What?" She hiccupped back.

"Why is Edward such a Manwhore?"

"That is a very good question." She said with a thoughtful face and an index finger resting on her lower lip as she tried to think.

"But will you answer?"

"I suppose."

"Good."

She took a swig of wine from the bottle and swallowed as I patiently waited for her to answer.

"When we first moved to Forks Edward hated it then he met Jake and they got on like a house on fire."

My eyes widened in surprise, No way!

"They were almost inseparable, then school started and he met Jane," she sighed sadly.

"Jane Volturri?" I croaked out.

"The one and only," she laughed bitterly. "Edward never stood a chance, she wanted him and she always got what she wanted."

"How did he survive that man eating bitch?"

"He lost his pride and his best friend not to mention his bitch of a girlfriend."

"His best friend?"

"Jacob and Edward were inseparable at one point until he slept with Jane and helped break Edward's heart."

"Jake slept with Jane?" I managed to choke out.

"Yeah."

"Why? He hated her, because of what she did to me."

I noticed Alice's eyes narrow as she looked at me. "He always said it was nothing personal to Edward, he just wanted revenge."

"Shit!" I said, as I shook my head in disgust before finally hiding my face with my hands. What a total fucked up mess, "I know why he wanted revenge."

"Why?"

"I was seeing Alec, Jane's step-brother." I gulped and tried to rein the tears back in, "I caught them in his car, fucking the shit out of each other at junior prom."

"Holy fuck!" Alice said her mouth gapping as she looked at me in shock.

"Why can't anything in my life ever be simple?"

"There's no fun in that."

"I am so fed up of fun." I picked up the wine bottle to take a drink but it was empty, "I need more drink."

"I think we might have one more bottle."

We stumbled into the kitchen together and fell on the floor laughing when we tripped up over each others' feet. "Why is the room spinning?" Alice asked from on top of me.

"I don't know, but stop it."

"Do you think we have had enough to drink?"

I went to look at my watch but started laughing again when I realised I wasn't wearing it. My giggling set Alice off and we just rolled about on the kitchen floor in hysterics.

What finally stops us was someone clearing their throat in the lounge. We scrambled up as quickly as a drunken woman could, both of us slipping a couple of times, which meant more giggles.

"Are you two coming in here or what?" Jasper's annoyed voice carried through into the kitchen.

We put our hands to our mouths to try and stop ourselves giggling anymore.

We both walked into the lounge looking down at the floor, both of us feeling slightly guilty.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked us, his hands on his hips glaring at us.

"Just the odd glass or two." Alice slurred.

"Plus we had something to eat." I piped up.

Alice turned to me in confusion. "We did?" She asked loudly.

"You mean you have been drinking without food?" Jasper bellowed at us. Making us both cringe.

"Sorry," we muttered.

"I think you should both go to bed." Jasper sounded really annoyed.

"Jazz, baby please," Alice crooned at him and tried to stroke his face with her finger. Instead she slapped him.

"Oops." I said before I could stop myself, earning me a glare from Jasper.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered then staggered towards my room, using the walls as my guide.

I didn't even bother to close my door I flopped onto my bed, hiding my face into the pillow hoping the sudden bout of nausea would disappear. I could hear Jasper shouting at Alice but I could not understand what was being said. Then a door slammed and finally Alice staggered into my room and flopped down next to me.

"Jasper is a bit pissed." Alice stated.

"So are we." I replied setting us off into another fit of giggles.

Once we had calmed down Alice looked at me I think she was going for a serious look but her eyes were half closed, "Give him time and he will come around."

"I know Jasper's bark is worse than his bite."

"No I mean Edward."

"Look Alice I don't want to go there anymore."

"I don't believe you."

"He has hurt me enough already and we're not even a couple."

"He was almost married once."

"He was?"

"He met her at University. He actually met her through James's wife Victoria."

"I bet that was a match made in heaven."

"She really did seem nice. She charmed the whole family my father included."

"What happened?"

"She wanted a doctor with more potential."

"What?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"One minute she tells Edward she is pregnant with his baby, he was so excited about the prospects of becoming a father. Then she rang him from Vegas saying she had married a fellow University friend, had been seeing him as long as she was seeing Edward."

"Why did she do it?"

"He was going to be a plastic surgeon in L.A. of all places and she just saw dollar signs."

"She sounds nice."

"She broke him in so many ways."

"I bet she did."

"Something you should know though."

"What?" I said sleepily.

"He never looked at either of them the way he looks at you."

"Yeah Ok." I muttered not really listening as my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke the following morning my face was literally stuck to the pillow, how embarrassing was that I had drooled in the night. What really surprised, Alice was still laying next to me. I heard her groan in agony.

"Alice are you Ok?"

"I am never drinking again," she groaned again turning her head further into the pillow.

"We always say that."

"I mean it this time."

"We always say that also."

"Bella shut up."

"We have to go to work."

"No way, I am dying here."

She had a point and I lay back down and closed my eyes.

"Bella wake up." I could hear Alice's voice but it seemed miles away. I tried to turn over but then I felt like I was being rocked, which was not helping my weakened status.

"Bella we are going to be late."

"What?" I asked groggily.

"It's quarter to nine. If we don't hurry we are going to be late."

"I'm not going, I am dying."

"Bella come on please."

Finally I begrudging got up and dressed for work. We finally poled in at about nine thirty, luckily my boss was off, but working with a hangover was a real bitch! A few times during the day I rested my head against the cool surface of my desk and closed my eyes. But some evil pixie kept coming by and banging something down on my desk to wake me.

I still felt like crap after dinner, my stomach churned, my head throbbed and to make matters worse someone kept ring me. Every time I answered it the evil shit, whoever it was kept hanging up. I had just put my head down on the desk once more, just too easy my aching head. When I heard someone cough annoyingly behind me. I ignored it but they did it again. I slowly raised my head and came face to face with a beautiful bouquet of Pink roses. Suddenly a man's head popped up from behind the bouquet. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Err...Yeah." I stammered, these flowers could not possibly be for me.

"These are yours." He shoved the bouquet into my hands and smiled. "Enjoy."

To say I was stunned was an understatement, I was absolutely flabbergasted. I just sat there open mouthed staring at the beautiful flowers, the smell was breath taking.

"What the fuck?" Alice stated.

"I know." I beamed.

"Who are they from?"

"I don't know."

"Well is there a card?" She asked as if she was talking to a simpleton.

"That was going to be my next task."

Alice beat me to it as she pulled out a little white envelope from the middle of the bouquet. She opened it and turned away from me to read it. I put the flowers on my desk and jumped up out of my seat trying to snatch it out of her hand, but she was predicting this and moved out of my reach with a laugh.

"What does it say?" I asked. I suddenly noticed that there seemed to be an awful lot of people hanging around my desk for some reason.

"To my Bella, I will have you in my bed again but this time it will be permanently."

"Who are they from?"

"There is no name other than yours on the card."

A sudden creepy feeling came over me it felt like a thousand spiders crawling over my skin as the panic slowly started to take over my train of thought. James knew it was me and sent them just to prove a point. He knew that he still had power over me.

I took a deep breath and reached for my handbag, looking for the number Alice had given me for the Therapist. Once I had found the number I fingered the paper before I finally picked my phone up and dialled the number. I managed to arrange an appointment for Friday.

This would mean I would have to change my Friday night Training Session, which I wasn't sure how Felix would react to this. I had not seen him since our disaster date and I was really dreading my session tonight.

I needn't have thought because when I turned up I was now with a woman named Martha, well I think she was a woman. She seemed a wonderful instructor and she gave me a lot of advice about what I needed to do to get myself ready for the beginning of November. She was even nice about my wanting to change my training session from Friday to Saturday.

I was in wonderful spirits by the time I got back to the apartment. Until I found Alice in the foetal position on the couch sobbing her socks off. I rushed over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Jasper!" She managed to hiccup out.

"What about him?"

"We had a big row and he stormed off."

"What about?"

"About you," she sobbed then hugged herself to me and cried uncontrollably.

"Oh, honey, you shouldn't have."

"He wanted to know why you ran off the over night."

"Did he go home?"

"Yes." She said.

"Right!" I said in an authoritive voice as I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Bella no," Alice cried running after me. "He could be there."

"Fine, I won't go." I said getting my cell out and dialling his number. Of course, it went straight to voicemail. So I plucked up courage and dialled Edward's number. While I was doing this our door opened and an extremely sheepish looking Jasper walked in. I quickly disconnected and switched my cell off.

I glared at Jasper as I muttered to Alice I would leave them alone. I gave Alice a quick hug and then gave Jasper the evil eye as I walked passed him.

Later that night I was woken up by their amorous make-up sex. I threw a pillow over my head and hoped it would drown the noises they were making out. Two hours later they were still at it. Didn't these two need sleep? Fuck this. I got up and made my way to the lounge where I switched the TV on loud enough to drown them out.

I suddenly felt a jabbing pain in my arm I moved it to stop the pain only for it to move to my shoulder. I swatted at the area I was in pain and came into contact with something hard. I grunted indignantly as I tried to swat it away again. What confused me is the hard object started to laugh.

"Are you ever going to wake up Bella?"

"Alice?" I asked as the fog started to clear and the bright sunlight warmed my face and I clenched my eyes shut tighter to stop it waking me any further. Then my nose smelt coffee and then it was a lost cause, I was awakened by my caffeine addiction.

"There are muffins too." Alice confirmed as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Guilty conscience?"

"You could say."

"I bet you don't feel that guilty."

"I know." She giggled happily.

"Maybe you should stay at Jasper's at the weekend." She suggested.

"I don't know." I really did not want Edward to be there.

"Edward is going to be elsewhere with James."

"I will think about it then."

The next few days were uneventful or should I say almost. How come whenever you are trying to avoid someone, they seem to be everywhere you happen go?

I had to go to the bank Tuesday lunchtime as I needed to sort some money out for my impending singles holiday to Miami that my boss had told me I must go on.

Anyway I was in the queue minding my own business when I took in my surroundings and who should be in the next line along. Yeah you guessed it Edward Fucking Cullen. What was even worse my eye caught his but I looked away instantly in disgust. I hated this man right? Or should I say I wish I hated this man.

But if this is the case why did I find myself looking back at him? As I took in his face, I noticed his frown and I instantly felt guilty for putting it there. I tried to berate myself but it didn't do any good. I still cared whether I wanted to or not. Once I had been served I quickly made my exit hoping I would not meet up with him.

I also got a grilling from Alice when I got home that night. Saying if I wanted to get revenge I was going about it the wrong way. She actually shocked me by giving me some advice.

"Look Bella, he cares about you, he wants you so why not play to that."

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling slightly confused.

"Show him what he is missing. Tease him, provoke him."

"I don't think I have got it in me." I admitted.

"You have got me and Rose to help you."

"I don't think I feel comfortable."

"Trust me Bella, with Rose and I guiding you Edward will be begging for his life by the time we are done."

"So you think I could get the better of him."

"Bella honey you already have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you really that blind?"

"What do you mean?"

"My brother is so far gone on you he doesn't know whether he is coming or going."

"Yeah, right?"

"Bella my brother is in love with you."

"Ha, ha!" I laughed sarcastically, "I'm going to bed night."

I rushed out of the room before she could answer me; I really wasn't ready to hear about Edward's supposed feelings towards me. But that night I found that sleep came sparingly as I tossed and turned. My thoughts on a green eyed Adonis who had a heart of stone but a body to die for. Shame he didn't know how to pleasure a woman!

On my training session on Tuesday, Martha decided to have us jog around Central Park. We had just turned a corner and I noticed Edward jogging ahead of us but he wasn't alone he had James with him. I stumbled slightly when I noticed who he was with. Martha glared at me, so I tried to concentrate on what my feet were doing, but all I kept thinking was _please don't turn around, please don't notice me._

Of course, it was me so something was bound to go against me. I did not notice the big Great Dane suddenly run in front of me. All I noticed was the sudden intense pain to the front of my legs and then I was suddenly flat on my back staring at the sky. My head suddenly throbbed where it made contact with the path. Despite all this I was hoping and praying that Edward had not noticed.

"Bella are you Ok?" Martha asked as she suddenly crouched next to me.

I just grunted in pain as I tried to sit up but decided not to as everything started to spin.

"Oh shit! I am so sorry. Are you Ok?" A breathless male voice suddenly sounded right next to me.

I tried open my eyes but they would not comply. The bright sunlight made my head hurt even more.

"Can you sit up?" The voice said, it sounded a little gruff but it was a nice gruff.

I managed to open my eyes this time and I gasped at what was before me. The man was kneeling before me with the sun shining behind him; he looked like an angel with a bright halo. Of course my verbal filter wasn't working.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked stupidly

"No you just banged your head." The guy laughed, he had a perfect laugh.

"Are you sure because you look like an angel."

"Why thank you." He was still laughing.

I instinctively rubbed the back of my head. I touched something hot and sticky, so I pulled my fingers back to the front of my eyes and noticed blood.

"Oh dear my dog really did cause some damage."

"Your dog?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah Sam my Great Dane got away from me. I really am sorry."

"You should have him on a lead." Martha inputted angrily.

"He is on a lead but he still managed to get away. I really am sorry."

"Oh it's fine." I said.

"Bella you are bleeding he shouldn't let his dog run freely."

"He got away Martha." I reminded her.

"How are you can you stand?" The man interrupted our little disagreement.

"I think so." I replied trying to get up. The moment I tried to stand up my left leg gave way my ankle suddenly throbbing painfully.

"It looks like you may have sprained your ankle." The man stated.

"Are you a doctor?" Martha said sarcastically.

"Yeah," he said sounding sheepish. "Garratt Faulkner I have recently moved here."

"Well what do you suggest now?" Martha asked him.

"Well if you can give me, Bella was it? Address, I will carry her home."

"No I will be fine." I tried to insist.

"Bella you just tried to stand up so I think you need to be carried."

I suddenly really wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I tried to look around to make sure that Edward and the Master of Evil formally known as James wasn't in the now gathering crowd. I sighed in relief when there was no sign of either one of the.

I did not realise until it was too late that Garratt had put one arm behind my knees and the other one was behind my back as he lifted me up.

"But I am too heavy." I tried to protest as he started walking towards the exit I would have taken to get home.

"You hardly weigh a thing."

"God this is so embarrassing," I said as I hid my face against his chest.

"I am the one who should be embarrassed about my stupid dog."

"Where is he?"

"My sister took him."

"You were jogging with your sister?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I am new to New York and I am living with her until I can find my own place."

"Sorry I didn't me to pry."

"Well I suppose we need to make some sort of conversation while we walk to your apartment."

"I suppose." I said sheepishly.

"Look Bella I think we should leave the next session until next Wednesday."

"Ok. Sorry Martha."

"It wasn't your fault," Martha said as she glared at Garratt. Then she walked off leaving me alone in Garratt's arms.

We got back to my apartment in relative silence. I really wasn't sure what to say to this guy who I had just met. I mean he was very handsome with his dirty blond short wavy hair. His eyes were icy blue almost translucent. His lips were pink and puffy, almost kissable. But he was no Edward. God, why do I compare every man to him? I hated the fact that I was so hung up on him.

And here I was on this extremely hot doctor's arms and all I could think about was Edward. God Bella get over him!

When we reached my apartment door, he gently lowered me back on my feet, make that foot. I tried putting my left foot down but the pain shot straight up my leg causing my eyes to water. So I opted (pardon the pun) to rest on one leg. Once I opened the door, I hopped in and invited Garratt into the apartment. He seemed almost hesitant as he slowly walked in.

"I won't bite you know."

"I'm sorry," he shrugged his shoulders in apology.

"It's Ok." I said looking at him as I hopped into the lounge.

"Bella what the hell happened to you?" Alice asked. Then her eyes nearly bugged out when she noticed Garratt walk in behind me.

"Alice this is Garratt he carried me home," I could feel a blush creeping up my face.

"What did you do this time?" She said in a bored tone.

"Actually it was my dog." Garratt interjected. "He swept her off her feet."

"Oh wow!"

That's when noticed the fact that I was hopping rather than walking. She got off the couch and helped me onto it. Once I was sat comfortably, Garratt helped take my sock and shoe off. He then took a hold of my foot and gently moved it, but despite his gentleness I still winced in pain. "It's not broken, but it is swollen. I would put some ice on it and rest for a couple of days until the swelling goes down."

"Thank you." I said, smiling shyly.

"No problem Bella. I am just sorry my dog injured you."

"It's not your fault."

"I know but I should have had more control of him."

"Don't worry about it. If something is going to happen it usually happens to Bella." Alice piped up. Thank you Alice!

"Well it was nice to meet you both. Maybe I will see you around?"

"Oh, I am sure you will." Alice smiled.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Goodbye Bella." Garratt said taking a hold of my hand and kissed the back of it. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Goodbye Garratt." I managed to choke out.

Alice showed him out as I lay my head back against the arm of the couch trying to listen to what was being exchanged between them, but they were being too quiet.

When Alice walked back into the lounge she had a big smile on her face.

"What's a matter with you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have been given some inspiration on how to get back at Edward."

"Oh yeah. What?"

"Well Garratt said he is a doctor and guess where he works?"

The way she said it and the look of pure glee in her face told me what I really did not want to know. "So he works at the same hospital as Edward."

"Not just the same hospital but the same department," Alice clapped her hands gleefully. "You want to know something else?"

"Go on then what?" I said with no enthusiasm.

"Jasper mentioned that a new guy was working with Edward. He also said that Edward was pissed off with this guy for some reason. It has to be Garratt. So I think in a few days time we go pay Garratt a visit to thank him and make sure that Edward sees."

"But that is forcing me on Garratt." I said horrified that she would even consider me doing this.

"Silly Bella," Alice replied dismissing my fears. "He was totally into you."

"Of course he was." I muttered.

Luckily she didn't hear me as she had already walked into our kitchen to get some frozen peas for my ankle.

When she came back into her lounge Alice was on her cell.

"Yes she is fine."

"Trust me Edward she doesn't need to go to ER."

"No there is no point. We have it elevated and on ice. And yes she is having a few days off work to rest it."

"Goodbye Edward," Alice said as she ended the call. Then she giggled. "I bet he will be here in the next hour."

She was wrong he didn't turn up at all. I wasn't surprised but Alice was slightly pissed off with it.

"Alice, James is still here or as I now like to call him the Master of Evil." I said.

"I hated him before you know, but now I hate him with a passion."

"I just want him gone." I admitted.

"Maybe you should tell Edward." She suddenly said.

I looked at her my eyes opened wide in surprise as my jaw dropped to the floor, "You said, it would be best not to say anything to him."

"I know but I just think."

"Alice you mentioned prison and do you think Edward wouldn't tell Jasper." I was horrified at what she was suggesting.

"God I hate that man!" She shouted out loud.

"What man do you hate?" Jasper said as he walked into our lounge. Alice and I looked at each other in shock.

"We have just been watching a film on TV and he was a really nasty villain."

"Oh yeah what film was that?" Jasper said as he sat in the chair and smiled at us lazily.

"It was err..."

"Cape Fear." I shouted out with a smile.

"Was it the old version with Robert Mitchum as the baddie or was it the Robert De Niro one?"

"The first one?" I asked, thinking shit there is more than one version. I only said that because I could remember someone saying the baddie was quite sinister. Shit I had never seen the film.

"So did you like how it ended?" Jasper said his smile growing even wider.

"Fuck off Jasper." I shouted and threw a cushion at his head. He dodged it and laughed.

"You really are a crap liar Bella."

"Go fourth Jasper!" I spat at him.

"I bet neither of you are going to tell me who you were talking about are you?"

"NO!" We shouted together.

"So Bella, why do you have a bag of frozen peas on your ankle?" Jasper laughed.

"I got attacked by a dog."

"You're kidding right?" Jasper's voice was full of concern.

"Not exactly."

"Only you." He said shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Jasper did Edward ever mention the name of that new doctor?"

"No I don't think so why?"

"Because I think he was Bella's knight in shining armour."

"Really?" Jasper asked looking at me.

"Oh yeah," Alice said clapping her hands together excitedly. I just rolled my eyes at her towards Jasper.

"Alice has a plan," I finally said.

"God help us all," Jasper sighed.

"Where is Edward tonight?" Alice asked.

"James is going to Las Vegas tomorrow so he talked Edward into a night out. So I am planning on stopping here because I am sure it will be a mass orgy."

"Yeah I can imagine." I mutter as I sit up and tried to put a little pressure on my ankle, but it still hurt.

I excused myself and went into my bedroom, where I brooded over what Jasper had just told us. I could not stop myself from wondering who Edward would bring home tonight. I bet she would be blond, big boobs and no brain. I tried my hardest not to think about him. I really did.

The following morning when I rang my boss she was not very impressed but she also had some good news for me. My singles holiday to Miami was cancelled due to funds. I was never so happy in my life. Of course, she had other plans for me. She was sending me to dance classes, didn't she realise by now I had two left feet.

On Friday, my foot was still very tender but I could limp on it. Alice insisted that we go to ER just to have it checked over. She said that Garratt had told her to bring me if I was no better. I tried to argue that it was not as bad, but you cannot argue with Alice.

As we walked into the ER I was surprised how quiet it was. Alice walked to the reception, "Is Garratt Faulkner in today?"

"I do believe so." A big busted, grey haired and friendly nurse replied.

"Would it be possible to get him for us?" Alice asked.

"Of course no problem," the nurse replied. Then she picked the phone up and started talking to someone.

Five minutes later she turned to us, "He is a little tied up at the moment. Can I take a message for him?"

"No that's fine," Alice replied. "Out of a matter of curiosity is Edward Cullen in today?"

"I don't think he is in till tonight. Can I leave him a message?"

"No that's fine," Alice said laughing.

We decided to leave and I spent the rest of the afternoon sat on the couch trying not to think about my impending appointment with the Therapist.

I decided to catch a cab to the address as I really did not feel able to walk for too long at the moment.

The office was on the second floor of a four storey building. I made my way slowly up the stairs and opened a glass door with Kate Faulkner written in black pain on the window.

The reception area was beautiful and very calming as everything was either white or some kind of off white or cream. There were paintings on the wall, all calming scenes and flowers on every window sill and two vases on the reception desk. The receptionist smiled warmly at me as I approached the desk.

"Hello how may I help?" Her voice was sugary sweet.

"I have an appointment at five o'clock." I smiled back nervously.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked.

"That's me." I smiled tightly, my breath hitched in my throat nervously.

"Please take a seat Kate will be with you shortly."

I sat down and crossed my legs which was a mistake because I started swinging my top leg. I realised what I was doing and stopped.

A door opened and I looked up to see a teenage boy walk out followed by a stunning blond. She was dressed immaculately in a dark grey skirt suit, with button down white blouse. She looked around the room until her gaze met mine. I looked down at the floor as her sky blue coloured eyes met mine.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked me.

I just managed to nod dumbly.

"Would you like to follow me into my office?" She said gesturing with her hand towards the open door.

"Thank you." I said as I got up and followed her into the room.

Kate's office was dark, dark wooden furnishings, black leather seating, dark red walls but the flooring was light almost white with dark rugs. Despite how dark the room was the full floor to ceiling windows lightened the room and gave it an almost calming influence.

I noticed that the seating were big leather chairs, which surprised me I was expecting a couch to lie on.

"Please take a seat," Kate smiled warmly at me as she gestured with her hand towards one of the brown leather chairs.

"Thank you," I replied as I took a seat.

For the next five minutes I moved position about five hundred times. I crossed my feet then uncrossed them, then tried crossing them the other way around. Then I bent my knees one way then the other finally I crossed my ankles. Laughed nervously and smiled apologetically towards Kate.

"Please you have nothing to worry about, just relax."

"I have never done this before so I don't know what to do."

"Isabella I am here for you not the other way around. Just relax and think of this as two old friends meeting in a coffee bar and catching up with each other."

I took three deep breaths and looked her in the eye, "OK. I'm ready."

"Tell me a little about your life."

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"Where ever you feel comfortable starting."

So I started with my life in New York. How I went to University here and decided to stay in the city once I had graduated. I told her about living with Rosalie and my relationship with Jasper.

She asked me a few questions about Rose and Jasper. I noticed as we talked every now and then she would stop and write something down in the notepad she was holding.

Then we got on to Alice and Edward. Something must have alerted her when I mentioned Edward's name. I think I must have pulled a face or something because her next question was about Edward.

"So tell me about this Edward."

"What's to say, he is a complete asshole but I am completely in love with him and no matter how much I try I cannot get him out of my mind. I've tried, believe me but he's got under my skin. He's like a drug and I cannot get enough of him."

"How does he feel about you?"

"Well I used to think he cared but I don't see how he can."

"Why is that then?" She asked.

So then I told her about the wedding and how Edward slept with Leah to get back at Jake who was my best friend and then to top it all off how I drunkenly slept with Paul. Once I had finished I was laughing so hard, tears were pouring down my face and I was in danger of wetting myself.

"You felt betrayed by Edward?" She asked.

"He keeps giving me mixed signals and I am so desperately lonely that I fall for them hoping that he is the one. He keeps building me up then smashing me straight back down again."

"So do you think he is just playing with you?"

"I didn't think so until our last meeting."

"What changed?"

"James!"

"And who is James?" She asked and I noticed her look at her watch as I started pouring my heart out about James. Once I had finished talking about him I was sobbing uncontrollably. She passed me some tissues and let me cry it all out.

"I am sorry I really would like to carry on with this conversation but unfortunately my next appointment will be here soon."

"I understand." I hiccupped out.

"What I would like you to do is think about your good points."

"I don't think I have any."

"Isabella from just meeting you today I can see a lot of wonderful thinks about you. But you have had a lot of people in your life who have chipped away at your self esteem and I belief once you start seeing your own self worth then we are on our way to solving your problems."

"So I am not crazy?" I asked bluntly.

"No, you just have a lot of issues to work through that's all," she laughed.

"Thank you." I said standing up and shaking her hand.

"No problem," she took my hand in hers as she stood up. She walked me out into the reception area, obviously looking for her next appointment. As she walked back into her office I arranged an appointment with her receptionist for the following Friday.

When I put my hand on the door to push it open, I nearly ended up flat on my face as someone on the other side of the door had jerked it open with force.

"I'm sorry," Edward's velvety smooth voice hit my ears as his arms instinctively grabbed my arms to keep me upright. His hands instantly lost their grip on my arms as he realised it was me. I looked up at him in confusion. He just gave me a half smile and carried on into the building.

I stared after him, my mouth gapping in shock. I noticed as he took the stairs two at a time and he never looked back at me.

I really did not know what to think as I waited patiently for a cab. Thoughts of Edward over took any thoughts on my first session with Kate. How did he do that? Would he always have this stupid power over me?

Once I was back at the apartment Alice was waiting to pounce on me wanting to know exactly what had gone on. We then pondered over the fact that she was most probably the sister Garratt had mentioned.

I spent the whole weekend alone. Alice spent the weekend at Edward and Jasper's and seems that I was resting my ankle I just lounged on the couch feeling sorry for myself. I must have fallen asleep on the couch because one minute it was light and the next it was dark. I rubbed my eyes to try and wake myself, wondered why I am suddenly awake. Then I heard tapping from somewhere. I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. I panicked when I realised it was someone at our door.

I slowly made my way towards the door stopping a couple of feet away from it. "Who is it?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"It's Edward let me in." He sounded pissed off.

"Are you going to shout at me?"

"I will if you don't let me in."

I quickly unlocked the door and opened it slowly. Edward looked totally worn out.

"Are you Ok?" I asked as he stepped in.

"Not really," he moaned. "I had just finished a twenty four hour shift to go home to them at it."

"Welcome to the club." I laughed.

"Just point me to Alice's room."

I pointed to the door at the end of the corridor and went back into the living room. I decided to watch a little TV seems that I had been woken up. After an hour I was still wide awake and I suddenly had an urge to go and check on him. I know it was very wrong but I really could not help myself.

Luckily he had left Alice's bedroom door ajar. I walked slowly towards her door, finding every creaky floorboard on the way. I reached my flat hand out and opened the door a little wider, of course it creaked slightly. The light from the hall shone into the room and I could make out his form on the bed. He was lay face down, with just his boxers on. I sighed as I looked at him; he was so perfect body wise.

"Bella!" He muttered loudly, making my heart leaped in my chest. Shit I had been caught out.

"Bella don't leave me. I need you," he muttered again and he turned to his side, his arm reached out. It looked like he tried to grab hold of something. "Please baby stay."

I walked closer to him. I gently sat on Alice's bed next to him. I reached out and stroked his damp hair out of his face and tried to sooth him. Suddenly his hand grabbed hold of my wrist and I found myself being pulled against him, my back against his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I'm never letting you go now," he muttered in my ear. Sending shivers down my spine, then he was snoring loudly in my ear. I tried wriggling out of his grasp but his hold seemed to tighten, but he never once woke up.

It took me half an hour or more to get out of his arms. Yes I enjoyed the closeness but I really did not think he would appreciate it if he woke up with me next to him. Once I got out of his death grip I made my way back to the couch and tried sleeping, but my body was too highly strung for sleep. So I had to do a little manual labour, which did not seem to take as long as normal.

I finally fell asleep on the couch around three.

The smell of coffee aroused me from my slumber the following morning but I was not ready to open my eyes. Then the banging and clanking of pots was what made me give up on sleep. What was Alice doing clanking about in the Kitchen?

Then I heard the sizzling sound of something frying then the smell of bacon hit my nostrils and I knew that it was time to get up.

As I sat up I noticed a shirt flung over the back of the couch, but chose to ignore it. I looked down at my attire and I was wearing a white tank top and pink boys-shorts.

I stood up on shaky legs took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen. As I turned into the kitchen, Edward had his back to me and was concentrating on cooking, his back to me. His top half was naked and I could see his muscles move as he cooked the bacon. I could not stop myself lick my lips as I watched him cook.

"Morning," I muttered.

"Morning sleepy head," he said without turning around to face me. "I hope you're hungry."

"Famished," I replied as I moved closer towards him. My sudden movements made him turn to face me. I noticed his eyes darken as he took in my attire and he swallowed nervously. I smiled to myself.

Then he turned back to the task of cooking the bacon. I had to hold in a giggle as he stared intently at the frying pan.

"Would you err...?" He stammered out then swallowed loudly, took a deep breath. "Would you get the mugs for the coffee, please?"

"It would be my pleasure," I purred deliberately, enjoying his discomfort.

What had got me so happy was the fact that I would have to lean over him to get the mugs as they were kept in the small cupboard next to the extractor above the oven.

As I leaned up I made sure that my body pressed lightly next to his. When I stretched up to get the mugs I exposed my skin in between my tank top and my boy shorts.

Edward's groan took me totally by surprise and as I turned to him and noticed him staring blatantly at my chest, I knew what he was looking at without looking down. My traitorous body decided to show him how much it appreciates his close proximately. My nipples were hard as pebbles and poked through my top.

I suddenly became aware of how bare I actually was and I could feel a sudden dampness in between my legs. Despite what I was wearing I felt hot and tingly all over. I could feel butterflies dancing in my stomach in anticipation. I took two deep breaths and placed the mugs next to the coffee maker.

I poured the coffee into the mugs trying my hardest to keep my mind on the task at hand. I took another deep breath before I asked in a husky voice. "Do you want milk or cream in your coffee?"

The next moment I am being spun around and pushed against the fridge, it wobbled slightly at the force I was pushed into it. Edward's mouth was on mine hot and demanding as his tongue delved into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as my hands fisted into his hair and pulled our mouths closer together deepening the kiss. As our mouths pushed hard together our teeth scraped against each other, sending a shiver down my spine.

I felt his hands grip my ass pulling me closer to him, I gasped against his mouth as I felt his hard erection press into my stomach, shit he was bigger than I remembered.

He broke our kiss and moved his lips to my neck just below my ear where he started nuzzling the sensitive flesh. I shivered in pleasure as I bent my neck to give him better access. My hands moved from his hair and gently moved to his chest. I loved the silky feel of his hairs there as I ran my fingers through them.

He moved his mouth to my ear and whispered seductively. "Shall we get a little more comfortable?"

I could only nod as he pulled away from me and dragged me towards the couch. My mind was screaming stop! Don't do it!

As gently pushed me down on the couch he knelt in front of me. My eyes staring into his wide lust hazed gaze. I was totally at his mercy as he pulled my tank top up exposing my breasts.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he lent forward and captured my nipple in his mouth. He took the hardened nub between his teeth. Then he started poking it roughly with his tongue. My hips bucked upwards involuntary, my head suddenly thrashed uncontrollably as the pleasure from this one simple action took over. I was losing control and fast.

He released the nipple but ignored the other as his hands moved lower and took a hold of my shorts with his hands, at the same time he leaned towards me and kissed me hard.

He had just started to lower my shorts when his cell phone rang.

"Bastard!" Edward cursed as he pulled away from me and reached into the pocket of his sweatpants. He looked at me through hooded eyes. I could see the warning in them telling me not to move. As if I could.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yo bro where are you?" I could feel myself stiffen as I recognised the voice.

"Look J I am busy now can we do this later?" Edward sounded pissed.

"You got lucky at work again?"

Edward looked at me through the corner of his eyes. "Something like that."

"Care to share?"

I couldn't take any more I quickly pulled my shorts up, covered my ears with my hands then made a swift exit towards the bathroom. I felt Edwards hand as he tried to grab my arm but I pulled it away quickly. I kept my eyes forwards too scared to look at him. Afraid he would see the fear in my eyes and want to ask questions. That I really was not ready to answer.

Once I had made it safely into the bathroom I locked the door and got into the shower ignoring the insistant banging and Edward's plea's to open the door and talk to him. I just wasn't brave enough. not yet anyway.

* * *

**Authors Note: I apologise for August being in two parts but I have been doing this chapter every evening last week and I kept adding more and more. I am not going to promise when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it won't be three weeks again. Sorry.**

**Also I am sorry about all the spelling mistakes I am in the process of getting it Beta'd. Thank you for reading this story and I hope it is still enjoyable to read.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories, I hope I can keep you happy and interested with the rest of the story. I am overwhelmed with the response I have had to the last chapter. Thank you very much for reading this story and I am pleased you are enjoying it.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 12 – August Part II

As the hot water poured down on my shaking body I curled up into the foetal position and cried uncontrollably. My sobs were that loud they drowned out the persistent banging on the door. I really don't know how long I stayed in this position. I just wished that Edward go and leave me in peace. I really didn't think I could take anymore, he was killing me slowly.

I finally found the strength to stand back up, my legs wobbled slightly as I stood to turn off the shower. As I got out of the bath, I slipped on the wet floor and banged my head on the side of the bath. This caused me to feel even sorrier for myself and I started to cry again.

My luck ran out again and there was another round of banging on the door, "Bella let me the fuck in."

"Just go away, Edward," I managed to shout out, hoping he wouldn't notice the catch in my voice.

"I will once you open this fucking door."

"I don't think so."

"Bella please, I am begging you."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what Edward?"

"I refuse to have a conversation with you through a door."

"Oh we're having a conversation are we," I spat out angrily, my blood suddenly boiling. "I suppose it's better than trying to get in my fucking panties."

"Come on Bella don't be like that." I heard him sigh dramatically.

Before I realised what I was doing. I stood up and strode towards the door. Grabbing my robe I quickly put it on and tied it, then I yanked the door open the door glared at him while I poked him in the chest with my index finger, "I don't fucking need your shit anymore."

He staggered backwards and looked stunned, while rubbing his chest where I had been poking him. If I wasn't so angry I would have laughed at his facial expression. He looked like I had just slapped him or announced I was pregnant.

"Bella..."

"Look Edward I've had enough," I sighed, my anger leaving me as abruptly as it came. "I really don't want to play your games anymore."

He looked at me his eyes full of remorse; I gulped and closed my eyes tight. '_Don't give in_,' I told myself.

"I think we should stay out of each other's way from now on."

"Alice won't like that," he told me.

"I don't give a shit what Alice wants."

"What about what I want?" He demanded sulkily.

"Edward you are a selfish prick and I don't want anything to do with you anymore," I said closing my eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I bet I could change your mind," he whispered seductively, I could feel the heat radiating off his body as he moved up close to me, his breathe fanning warmly against my damp cheek. I jumped when I felt his finger tips touch my bare skin between my breasts. A fire blazed just under my skin at his touch, but I chose to ignore it.

I opened my eyes to find that he had closed his. I took the opportunity and slapped him hard across the face. My hand stung as I held it in my other.

"Fuck!" He jumped in shock and swore loudly as he touched his red cheek and glared at me. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Why?"

"That's what the fuck I am asking you."

"No why do you fuck them?"

He just glared at me still rubbing his cheek. He suddenly sighed heavily in defeat, and stared sadly into my eyes, "Because they come on to me and I could never say no."

I gulped then added, "Do you always give them the same lines and make out it is something more, like you did with me?"

He looked down at his feet and he looked very uncomfortable, before he looked back at me his face looked like he had lost his best friend, "No you were the first one I actually pulled that spiel on."

"Why?" I asked wondering if I really wanted to know the answer.

"Because I wanted you so badly and I could tell you weren't the type for a one night stand."

"So you lied?"

"Yes."

"My feelings be damned?"

"Everything changed."

"Like fuck it did."

"I need you in my life Bella."

"I don't think so."

"You weren't saying that earlier."

"Edward I really cannot take your shit anymore."

"Don't be like this."

"Like what?"

"You know you want me."

"You really are a piece of shit."

"Bella I will do anything you want as long as I get to be in your life."

I took a deep breath then looked him straight in the eye, "Will you answer a question honestly?"

"If that's what it takes."

"Ok," I closed my eyes tightly and I felt his hand on my arm gently squeezing it encouraging me. "If you really care for me as much as you say you do. Then why did you fuck Leah right in front of my face?"

I maintained eye contact with him, wishing I could enjoy the way he squirmed but I didn't. I wanted to be sick.

"I..." He stuttered as his grip on my arm got tighter.

"I want you to leave now Edward," I was surprised how calm I sounded, when a war was raging in both my head and my stomach.

"Bella please?" He begged, I winced as his grip on my arm turned vice like. He looked down at his hand and muttered an apology, as he released my arm.

"I will do you a deal, get help and I may consider letting you back into my life but until then. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

I turned and walked towards the main door of our apartment and unlocked it with shaking hands. I opened the door wide and waited leaning against it. I looked down at the floor willing myself to see this through.

I heard Edward's reluctant footsteps. Then I saw his black shoes in my line of vision as he stopped in front of me.

Reluctantly I looked up at him, his eyes seemed slightly glazed, his nostrils were flaring but he did not look angry he leaned forward and surprised me by kissing me gently on the forehead.

"This is not the end of us," he whispered. Then he walked out of the door.

I slammed it shut unwilling to watch him walk towards the elevator. I felt numb as I realised what I had just done. I should feel happy that by eliminating Edward from my life there would be no James, but instead all I felt was numb.

When Alice came home sometime later I was sat on the couch, still in the bathrobe, just staring at the coffee table.

"Bella?" Alice asked tentatively.

I looked up and lord knows what she saw because the next thing I am in her arms as I sobbed.

"I told him to leave me alone," I managed to get out between the sobs.

"Oh, honey!"

"I cannot take it anymore."

"I understand."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not."

"He said you would be."

"Well he would to try and get his own way most probably."

"I want to hate him."

"Sometimes so do I."

"But he's your brother!"

"Yeah but I don't always like him, especially at the moment."

"I am sorry."

"Like I said it's not your fault," she stood up suddenly, her face brightening. "Get dressed and let's go shopping."

I groaned.

"Come on I promise it will be fun."

"Shopping with you is anything but fun."

"This will be great trust me."

So that afternoon we went shopping to get new outfits for the following week, and despite how much I hate shopping Alice was right I had a really good time, because it took my mind off of him.

We decided to have something to eat in a nice Italian restaurant. I was pleased with myself I managed to stick to my no alcohol plan. I also noticed while we ate Alice seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

"Ok Alice spill it." I said bluntly.

"Shit Bella, how do you know something is wrong?"

"You are jumping about like you have caffeine injected intravenously."

"It's about the weekend after next."

"What?"

"Well I know how things are with you and Edward," she paused nervously, which was so un Alice. "Well we have got Peter and Charlotte visting."

"And?"

"Well I was really hoping that you would spend the week at Jaspers."

"Alice there is no way I am staying in the same place as him, not at the moment."

"I understand I really do," she sighed heavily. "Would you consider it if he was going to be away?"

"If you could definitely confirm that I would have the place to myself."

"Well..."

"What?" I said suddenly agitated.

"Rose and Emmett are coming as well but in the middle of that week."

"So I would only be alone for a few days?"

"Yes."

"You will owe me big time."

"I know."

"Why do I set myself up for this kind of thing?"

"You are too nice, that's why."

"You mean I am a sucker."

"No that's not what I meant at all."

Suddenly Alice's phone started ringing loudly, she took it out of her handbag and looked at the screen. She stood up, "I will take this outside."

"Ok." I knew it was Edward.

She was gone about ten minutes. I was beginning to wonder if she was actually coming back. When she did her face looked slightly flushed and her eyes looked angry.

"Is everything Ok?"

"Not really my brother has decided to spend some time with that dickhead of a friend of his."

"At least I get the apartment to myself."

"Bella this is not funny."

"Ok." I said dubiously.

"I told you I did not like James anyway, but he leads Edward astray."

"Alice he is a big boy and he can make his own mistakes."

"Yeah but I thought he was finally changing but now he is going to revert back to his old ways."

"What do you mean?"

"I know he fucked up big time when he slept with Leah, but do you realise since then he has not slept with anyone."

"No way!"

"It's true."

"I bet he's been working most weekends and stuff."

"No he's been staying home," she sighed. "He's also going to be doing the New York Marathon."

"What?" I spluttered.

"Yeah the minute he knew you were doing it he decided he was doing it."

"There goes my plan of avoiding each other like the plague."

"Did you also know he has been in counselling since we came back from Forks?"

I was gobsmacked, I just stared at her my mouth gaping in shock.

"You were changing him," she sighed again. "But now I am sure he is going to revert back to his old ways especially under James's influence."

"You have got to have a little faith in him."

"Do you?" She asked staring me straight in the eye.

"I am going to try and give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I bet you will be constantly wondering who he is with though aren't you?"

"No Alice I am not."

She just looked at me doubtfully as the waiter gave us our bill. We decided to catch a cab home and watched 'Friends' repeats on TV.

That night when I was alone in my bed I realised Alice was right. I would wonder who he was sharing his bed with and whether he had given up on me. Of course I cried myself to sleep over him again, but wasn't that now the norm for me?

The following at work was fairly quiet really. I had my boss on my back about wanting an article on Internet dating, but I wasn't quite ready to do that just at the moment. I lost my personal trainer, due to lack of funding. So I was now on my own training for the marathon.

My next Therapy session was quite insightful in many ways. We talked mainly about James. I never realised how much he had actually influenced my negative thoughts. I realised deep down I believed that I wasn't good enough, I would always be useless and thick. Then I mentioned how I finally severed Edward from my life. And she was proud of me, saying that this was definitely a step in the right direction. She also told me not to wallow and wait to see if he does change. I needed to carry on with my life and prove that I do not need a man to be happy. Kate also said that my ultimate goal would be to confront James but I just laughed nervously at that. There was no way I was going anywhere near him.

The weekend came around way too quickly. Around midday on Saturday I decided to go for a run, seems that I did not have a personal trainer anymore I was left to my own devices which really was not a good thing, because the last thing I want to do when it is sunny is run.

I took my usually path and turned up the music once I hit Central Park. This was the best thing about not having a personal trainer anymore; I could go back to listening to my music again. And listening to my music distracted me from other things or should I say a certain person with bronze tinged sex hair!

I was just about to call it a day when someone fell into step along side me. I turned cautiously to find Garrett's twinkling blue eyes and easy smile. I could not help but grin back at him. I pulled the bud out of my ear.

"Good to see my dog hasn't caused any permanent damage."

"No it's back to normal," I smiled at him as I slowed down to a steady walk. I was pleased when he started walking at my pace.

"Are you finished for the day?"

"Yeah, I was just about to head back."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" He asked nervously.

I gasped in surprise.

"Sorry I am being to forward. I do apologise."

"It's not that, I'm not sure whether it would be a good idea."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem. It's just dinner."

"Ok," I said reluctantly.

"I should be offended."

"I'm sorry," I smiled despite myself. "I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Now that's more like it. I will pick you up at seven thirty. Dress casually."

We said our goodbyes and walked in opposite directions.

When I walked back into my apartment I was surprised to find Jasper sprawled on the armchair, he looked up at me with sleepy eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he grumbled unhappily.

"The heats keeping him awake," Alice said as she walked into the lounge. She looked at me, took in my appearance. "What's happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively.

"You look slightly flushed."

"I saw Garratt."

"And?"

"We are going out for dinner," I said and looked at my watch. "In around two hours."

"TWO HOURS! TWO HOURS!" Alice screeched making me cringe. "What kind of man only gives a woman two hours notice."

"He says it's casual," I said rolling my eyes at her. "I am just wearing jeans and a t-shirt."

"BELLA SWAN! Take what you just said back."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You do not wear jeans and t-shirt on a first date, you need to look stunning."

"Alice it won't be like that."

"I don't care what it is like," she was on a roll as she pushed me towards the bathroom. "Have a long hot shower while I decide what you are wearing."

"Alice I don't want a fuss."

"Why not?"

"I am not ready for anything more than friendship at the moment."

"Please do not say this to Garratt."

"I need to be honest with him Alice."

"Why are you going out with him then?"

"He was stubborn and would not take no for an answer."

"Good that's what you need."

"What if I hurt him like I hurt Paul?"

"You won't," she hugged me tight then pushed me into the bathroom for my shower.

At seven thirty Alice answered the door to a very casually dressed Garratt, wearing a t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers. I looked down at my attire of very tight jeans and a sparkly revealing t-shirt, I gulped uncomfortably.

"Wow," Garrett gaped at me. "You look great."

"Am I over dressed?" I asked nervously.

"Maybe just a little," he smiled uncomfortably.

"Thank god for that!" I sighed in relief. "Give me two minutes."

I rushed into my bedroom and quickly dressed into my loose fitting jeans, baggy t-shirt and my new converse sneakers. I rushed back into the lounge to find all three of them laughing over something.

"Right I'm ready."

"Let's go," he replied as he put his hand at the small of my back and guided me out of the apartment.

He took me to an old college buddies house for a B-B-Q. His friends were charming, friendly and teased him mercilessly, which made me laugh even more. I had a wonderful evening and it was so much better than it just being the two of us which would have been totally awkward. When we said our goodbyes I got a hug off of everyone and was even invited to come again with or without Garratt.

Once we reached my apartment building I turned to face him, still smiling from such a wonderful time.

"Did you have fun?" He asked smiling down at me.

"Yes I really did have a good time. Your friends are wonderful."

"After tonight I don't think I can actually call them friends."

"Did you really sing 'Dancing Queen' at a gay bar?"

"I hate Tim!" He groaned uncomfortably.

"It wasn't time who told me." I said hiding a giggle behind my hand.

"You mock me Isabella?"

"I'm sorry, I just..." I broke down in laughter, my hands on my knees as I laughed uncontrollably, tears streaming down my face.

"I thought we could be friends but I see I was wrong." He said with a pout.

"Oh I am sure we could be." I finally said once I gained control of myself. "You disco Diva."

"Can I see you again?"

That took my breath; I looked up at him unable to hide my concern.

"I like your company. I don't want anything more than what you are willing to offer." He blurted out.

"I am not ready for anything serious," I gently put my palm against his cheek. "You really are a wonderful man."

"So does that mean you will?" He asked hopefully.

"I just don't want you to think that this is anything more than friendship."

"Look Bella, I can see you have been hurt. Maybe I am what you need to get you out of your doldrums."

"I don't want you to think I am using you."

"I am offering my services as your own personal clown."

"You could never be a clown."

"For you I might," he said as his palms took hold of my face gently and his lips ghosted mine in a gently undemanding kiss.

"Goodnight Garratt," I pulled away from his grasp quickly.

"Sweet dreams Bella," he said as I pulled further away from him. I saw the hurt flicker in his eyes and I instantly felt guilty. This is why I didn't want to go out with him in the first place. I knew at some point I would hurt him and he was too nice a man to do this too.

I quickly made my way into the building, unwilling to look back towards Garratt again.

When I reached the apartment I was shocked to find Alice on the couching sobbing uncontrollably and Jasper pacing the floor angrily muttering "Stupid fucking idiot!n"

I stood stunned looking at one then the other, bile was rising in my throat as I thought the worst.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously

"It's Edward," Alice spluttered through her tears.

"What about Edward?" I asked as my heartbeat speeded up.

"The stupid fuck face has got himself arrest." Jasper spat out angrily.

"What? How?" I stuttered out, trying to catch Alice's eye but she had just buried her head back into the couch crying.

"The stupid fucker got into a fight," he spat out angrily.

I sat down on the edge of the couch putting my face in my hands. Fuck had he found out about James?

"Who had he been fighting?" I asked almost afraid about the answer.

"All we know at the moment is that he jumped on some guy in a restaurant and just started punching the shit out of this guys face."

"What about James?" I stuttered out wanting to know.

"Who gives a fuck about James?" Jasper spat out glaring at me.

I don't know what Jasper saw in my face but he narrowed his eyes at me. "Why the sudden concern about James? Why would Edward suddenly turn on his best friend?"

Shit!

* * *

**Authors Note: I am sorry this chapter is short but Edward decided to be a extra aggressive and got himself arrested. I thought that I would leave it there because why not?**

**I hope you are not too disappointed about how short it is I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. Now the question is will she be able to worm her way out of telling Jasper about James or will there be two of them arrested. Also who did Edward beat up?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories. The reviews for the last few chapters have overwhelmed me. I cannot believe the response to this story. I just hope I can keep most of you happy. **

**Also I am very sorry about the delay on this chapter; I actually wrote it twice and was never very happy with it. **

* * *

Fool Me Twice Chapter 13 – August - Part III

Jasper looked at me probingly, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he watched me squirm. I tried to look nonchalant but he knew me so well.

My heart pounded in my chest as I met his gaze and stared right back at him, hoping against hope that he did not click onto the fact that a war was going on under the surface. I so desperately wanted to throw up. I could feel the tears starting to threaten and I blinked three times in rapid succession to fight them back down.

"What's going on Bella?" He hissed through his clenched teeth. "Why the sudden concern about James?"

_Fuck he was mad!_ I thought as I gulped down the bile which pooled in the back of my throat.

"Nothing, Jazz." I finally managed to stammer out.

"BULLSHIT!" He shouted making both Alice and I jump. He glared at me hands on his hips and his eyes cutting me dead.

"Jazz!" Alice warned.

"What?" He spun on Alice in irritation.

"Bella just had a little run in with James, no biggy." Alice sounded so convincing.

I shot back as he spun around to face me fire in his eyes.

"Did he threaten you?" He demanded.

"No it was a misunderstanding." I managed to choke out, hoping I sounded more convincing than I felt.

"If he threatened you I need to know."

"Why would he threaten me? He doesn't even know me." I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" I tried playing the dumb card.

"You do, don't you?"

"I do what?"

"FUCK BELLA!" He bellowed making both Alice and I shrink slightly.

Jasper's eyes closed and he started breathing strangely as he fell onto the couch. Alice and I looked at each other then back at him.

"Jazz, are you Ok?" Alice asked in concern, putting a hand on his shoulder.

When he opened his eyes to glare at me, his face had turned very red. "It's him isn't it?" He asked quietly.

I took a deep breath realising I was so busted. I just nodded mutely.

"FUCKING GREAT!" He shouted as he stood up and stormed out of the apartment.

Alice and I just stared at each other in shock.

After a few seconds just staring at each other Alice leapt into life and followed him out the door. I was suddenly left alone in the middle of the room biting my bottom lip nervously wondering what the fuck would happen next.

After pacing around the apartment for three hours in a total state of panic, Alice came bounding back into the apartment a big smile on her face.

"It's not as bad as we first thought." She stated as she sat on the couch.

"Huh?" I grunted stupidly at her.

"Ed…ward." She stated slowly.

"Why? What?"

"The other guy actually started the fight."

"Was it James?" I had to ask.

"Oh no," she sighed. "It was Laurent."

I looked at her expectantly. She looked at me then realised I didn't know who the hell the guy was.

"Tanya's husband."

"And who the fuck is Tanya, Alice?"

"Oh yeah of course," she stumbled over her words. "Edward's ex fiancée."

"So Laurent is the guy who she dumped Edward for?"

"Yeah, he kind of is."

"Well is he or isn't he?" I shook my head at her evasiveness.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"I have the time."

"Look Bella I really think that is something for Edward to tell you."

"You do realise I have told him to stay away from me don't you?"

"Yeah, right," Alice rolled her eyes, "as if he'll listen after his latest stunt."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad has got involved and will more than likely drag him back to Forks to live."

"Why?"

"Bella he is in some serious shit with work after the stunt he just pulled in Vegas."

"He's in Vegas?"

"You didn't know?"

"Alice, Edward and I are not talking, remember."

"Oh, yeah."

"Why did he go to Vegas anyway?" I heard myself asking.

"Knowing him to get drunk and laid."

I had to ask didn't I?

"Jasper's furious with us." Alice stated.

"I knew he would be, I'm sorry."

"No I was wrong to tell you to keep it from Jazz."

"Well it's too late now."

"Bella, I think you should tell Edward."

"What?" I whipped my head up to look her in the eyes, "why?"

"I have a feeling that James had something to do with this fight."

"What makes you say that?"

"Edward, James and Laurent all went to college together."

"I just don't think it will make any difference,"

"Of course it would."

"Alice he would most probably think I am lying or jealous or something."

"Bella, my brother despite being a shithead, cares for you very much."

"Whatever."

"Fine," she holds her hands up in surrender. "You win but I really think he needs to know."

"Well if what you say is true. It won't matter anyway."

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"Well if Edward is moving to Forks, the likelihood of us seeing James is close to zero."

"Yeah I suppose you're right I never thought of that."

"Look I am going to my room," I said giving her a quick hug. "See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well."

That night I had a restless night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Edward telling me that I was a liar and was jealous about how much time he spent with James. I saw James in the background smirking at me and giving me sexual or violent hand gestures behind Edward's back. I woke sobbing the last time.

I don't know how I managed to get through the day without falling asleep on my desk. At dinner time Alice met me at the cafeteria and I was not surprised when she announced that she and Jasper were going to spend a few days in Forks.

That night I just collapsed on the couch and let sleep take over my body. The shrill of my cell phone roused me from my slumber. I fumbled in the darkness trying to find it. I answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"Is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes."

"This is Carlisle Cullen," his voice sounded forced.

"Hello Mr Cullen, what can I do for you?"

"Cut the politeness. I don't like you."

I remained silent; I mean how could I answer that? I was stunned.

"Are you still there?" He asked impatiently.

"Yes." I replied hoping he would not detect the tears in my voice.

"I want you to move out of the apartment you share with my daughter."

I was still in shock.

"I want you to stay away from my family and their partners."

"But…" I stammered.

"I have met women like you before," he said angrily, "you like the idea of being a doctor's wife, so you fake accidents turn up in ER and flutter your eye lashes at all the young naïve doctors, and then you stick your claws in and devour them for everything they've got."

"How…" I tried to butt in but this guy was on a roll.

"You could see how vulnerable my son is at the moment and you just had to have him," he spat down the phone, "you really are a femme fatal."

I laughed; this man had to be on drugs or something. I mean me? A femme fatal? What planet was this man from?

"This is not fucking funny you little bitch, this is my family you are trying to ruin."

I couldn't take anymore I just put the phone down on him.

My heart was pounding as the adrenalin pumped through my body. Great another sleepless night.

My first thing that went through my mind when I should have been getting ready for work was Alice. She knew me well enough now to realise when something was wrong. She also knew when I lied and how do I tell her that her father thinks I am not good enough. In the end I rang in sick from work. I just could not face another day without any sleep or the possibility of lying to Alice. Suddenly I had an awful lot to think about.

I came up with a few plans one of them was moving back to Forks or Seattle myself. I mean, it would be great to spend some more time with my dad and his family. Also I remembered that some guy I met at the seminar in May offered me a job at his magazine. I think I really needed a change of scenery. New York was starting to get on my nerves a little.

I went for a walk mid-afternoon just to try and calm my erratic thoughts, of course; this did not help at all.

I even tried ringing Jasper but he was definitely avoiding my calls. I then made the mistake of ringing Rose.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell anyone!" Rose bellowed down the phone.

"Hello to you to." I laughed nervously.

"Shit Bella this is big."

"I take it Jasper rang?"

"You bet he fucking did," she huffed. I think she moved her phone because the sounds became muffled. "He wants to tear the bastard limb from limb."

"You would stop him. Right?"

"Fuck no. I want the bastard first."

"You haven't said anything to Emmett have you?"

"Not yet but I will."

"You cannot."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because he will say something to Edward."

"What are you afraid of?" she said, seeing right through me. "If this is about that fucker, James. Then don't."

"You don't know what he's capable of." I muttered in a small voice.

"I know exactly what the coward is capable of."

"Rose please?"

"I don't like lying to Emmett."

"Please?"

"For now I won't," she sighed in defeat. "But if James threatens you I will tell him."

"He doesn't know where I live."

"Bella if he threatens you tell me or Japser. Got it?"

"Jasper isn't talking to me at the moment."

"He's just angry."

"I know I should have told him but I couldn't."

"Bella, it's not only that he's angry at you realise that don't you?"

"Why else would he be angry."

"I cannot believe you are that dim. He is angry because of everything he wants to do to the bastard. Also it reminds him of how you were when the two of you first met."

"Oh!"

"You do realise my brother loves you like a sister right?"

"I kind of did."

"You mean the world to both of us."

"Can we change the subject before I start to well up?"

"Are you coming with Alice and Jasper tomorrow?"

"No."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, just busy at work."

"How come you're not there now?"

"I am working from home today."

"How's the dating going?"

"It seems to have been put on the back boiler slightly. But I have got a couple of internet dates in the pipeline."

"Who's Garrett?"

"How do you know about him?"

"Alice!" we said together and laughed.

"We are just friends."

"Do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy but…"

"You're hearts not in it?"

"God! When did my life get so complicated?"

"When you slept with a Cullen."

"It was just the once, but shit!"

"I think he's in a tailspin too."

"Alice explained about Laurent."

"What happened between you and Edward?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"He rang Emmett from Vegas saying he had fucked up big time and he didn't know how he would ever be able to fix it."

"Fix what?"

"That I don't know, Edward was pissed and not really making a lot of sense."

"I told him to get help and not to bother seeming me again until he was in a better frame of mind and then maybe we could try and be friends."

"Do you think that could happen?"

"What?"

"You and Edward? Friends?"

"Why not?"

"Because you love him."

"No I don't." I shouted down the phone.

"Really?"

"OK," I sighed in defeat. "I do love him."

"It's a bastard isn't it?"

"You can say that again."

"If it helps he loves you too."

"How could you possible know that?"

"Because he's going into rehab voluntarily."

"Rehab?"

"That's why Alice and Jasper are coming here to say their last goodbyes to Edward."

"Where's he going Timbuktu?"

"No he's going to some kind of retreat that deals with his kind of problems."

"What kind of problems."

"Bella you of all people should know that he is a sex addict."

"What? No? Really?"

"Please!"

"OK, so he has finally admitted he has a problem."

"I think it's more like he realises what he is losing."

"Whatever!"

I heard a door slam. "Emmett's back. I have to go."

"Take care."

"Bella if you need anything please ring."

"I will see you soon, I hope."

Instead of answering me she disconnected the call.

Now I had even more to think about. Is Edward really going to rehab because of me or did his stupid ass father threaten him?

My stomach suddenly grumbled letting me know it needed nourishment. I decided to cook myself something.

While I was cooking my dinner my cell rang. Yet again I answered it without looking at caller I.D.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Isabella." That voice sent shots of pure ice down my spine. I gulped nervously.

"What do you want?" I asked shakily.

"That's no way to greet an old friend. Now is it?" his voice was full of venom.

"We both know you aren't an old friend." I stumbled on my words.

"Oh, Bella." He laughed maliciously.

"Look cut the crap. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to catch up on an old friend."

"What do you want from me?"

"I hope you haven't said anything to anyone about anything?"

"About what?"

"Come on Bella, even you were never that thick."

"Please just stay away from me," I whimpered.

"That depends."

"Look I will do whatever you want. I promise."

"See this is why we got on so well."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to keep your mouth shut about our acquaintance."

"And if I don't?" I asked nervously.

"You know what I am capable of Isabella."

"Why are you so worried about me saying something?" I blurted out.

"Don't push me. I know where you live." He disconnected the call, leaving me sweating and sobbing on the couch.

My dinner was thrown in the bin as I had lost my appetite. I tried to watch T.V. but my mind was so worked up about what James had just said. To say I was terrified was an understatement.

Sleep finally came sometime in the night but it was restless.

I decided to just have the rest of the week off work. Alice came home midmorning to pack. Letting me know she would be back next Tuesday. I almost asked her where Edward was going into rehab but I just felt like it was not my place to ask.

The rest of the day went by slowly and I almost wished I had gone to work, but my phone call the previous night had left me anxious and scared of my own shadow.

So you could imagine how I felt when I was woken from my nap on the couch. Someone was pounding impatiently on our front door. I nervously walked to it and shouted timidly. "Who is it?"

"Edward. Please open up?"

I flung the door open and was shocked at what was in front of me.

Edward's jeans and t-shirt looked like he had been in them for at least a week. His eyes were drawn and bloodshot. His jaw was rigid, with at least three days' worth of stubble. His lips were thinned with stress. He looked like a drowning man, in desperate need of a lifeline. Would I be able to give it him?

We just stared at each other for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to squeak out.

"I had to see you before my flight." His face seemed to slacken slightly as he gave me a tight lipped smile.

"When do you fly?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at six," he looked at me expectantly. "Are you going to let me in?"

I gestured with my hand for him to come in. I was surprised when he picked up a large bag and walked passed me.

"What if I didn't let you in?"

"I would have gone straight to the airport from here. I just needed to see you." He gave me an impish smile.

"Why?"

"I…" he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he took a deep breathe then stared me straight in the eyes. "I love you. Bella."

I just gapped at him. He didn't really just say that did he? I shook my head trying to make sense of what my ears had just heard. A sob escaped my mouth.

Suddenly I was in his arms on the couch. He was holding me close to his chest as I sobbed against it.

"Shush…" he whispered in my hair as he gently stroked my back. "Everything will be OK. I promise."

I pulled away slightly and put my hands on his stubbly jaw. "You didn't mean it."

"Bella, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible," he said sadly. "That's why I need to go into rehab. I just need more help than I thought I did."

"Will you tell me about Laurent?" I sniffed. He stiffened and his arms tightened around me.

"It's too painful."

"What did he do to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Will you tell me ever?"

"I want to but, not now."

"We aren't having sex you know." I blurted out, making him laugh.

"To be honest, that is the last thing on my mind at the moment."

"Really?" I asked in shock. Maybe he loves me but doesn't actually fancy me.

"Fuck, Bella the next time I see you it will almost be Christmas."

"How long are you going into rehab for?"

"Around twelve weeks. Maybe more, maybe less."

"Where is it?"

"

"Somewhere near Forks. I am not allowed visitors for the first eight weeks."

"What happened in Vegas?"

"Laurent saw me and for some reason he attacked me."

"Why would he do that?"

"Bella I did not come here to talk about this."

"Why did you come then?"

"To tell you I love you and please try and give me another chance."

"Edward, I don't know whether I can."

"Don't give me an answer now wait until after my rehab and we can talk again. Just please let me stay the night."

"I don't…" I really wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. There were so many reasons for me to turn him away, but at the same time I was so thrilled that he had come to say goodbye in person.

"Don't, please?" Edward begged.

"Why did you come back to New York, surely you should be in Seattle now."

"Like I said I had to say goodbye to you."

"What about your dad?"

"I gave him some shit about me being on a later flight."

"Edward!"

"Look I will only be a day late. I am not going to rehab till Saturday so I have plenty of time with the family."

"Would you like a shower?"

"No."

"You look and smell like crap."

"Thanks for the confidence booster babe!" He laughed.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked nervously.

"I want to take you to bed in a non-sexual way"

That night I slept in Edward's arms, both of us with clothes on and before I finally succumbed to sleep I whispered 'I love you' against his chest. I think he must have heard me because his arms tightened around me and I think I felt his lips brush gently against my hair.

When I woke the following morning I was alone in my bed, but as I lifted my head up off the pillow I noticed a folded slip of paper. I quickly sat and picked the paper up and unfolded it.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Thank you for last night. You will never know how much it meant to me, letting my hold you in my arms._

_I hope you don't forget me over the next few weeks, to me it will feel like a lifetime. _

_It will all be worth it if you will be willing to let me back into your life, even if it is just as a friend._

_Take care of yourself the best __YOU__ can._

_Love always_

_Edward. _

I held the paper close to my chest and turned back into my pillow and sobbed. Wondering how things would be between us once we saw each other again.

* * *

**Authors Note: I am still not very happy with this chapter because it somehow felt forced. Please forgive me if you are unhappy with it and I promise I will make it up to you with the next chapter.**

**Also I am not going to make any promises with the next chapter, because until my little one goes back to school my time is very limited for writing.**

**Thank you for reading and I look forward to your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories. The reviews for the last few chapters have overwhelmed me. I cannot believe the response to this story. I just hope I can keep most of you happy. **

**Also I am very sorry about the delay on this chapter. Holidays, birthdays and life got in the way. I am going to dedicate this chapter to Sara, hope this gives you your fix! This is a revised chapter because I never mentioned her broken hand again. **

**

* * *

**Fool Me Twice - Chapter 14 - September

After he left, all I wanted to do was wallow. So that's what I did, the whole Holiday weekend. I switched off my cell, disconnected the house phone and ignored the door every time I heard someone knock on it.

The holiday weekend ended too quickly for my liking and before I realized it I was in my boss's office coming up with excuses as to why I had not yet written an article on internet dating. I tried to come up with a few excuses, the last being I was now in a relationship. "Tough." Was all she said to me.

She even made me open my chosen site in her office and she chose the men for me. Yes men! She told me it would give me more variety to write with. I tried to talk myself out of it again, but she just didn't budge.

I managed to arrange my first date for Saturday, what really got me was the fact that I was meeting him at the American Museum of Natural History. What kind of date would that be?

On Friday I went for my regular counselling session with Kate only to be told that she wasn't in. The snotty receptionist informed me that she tried to get in touch but I seemed unobtainable. Yeah right.

It felt strange as I got ready for my date without Alice to guide me. I gave myself plenty of time to get to the Museum and sat patiently at the Food Court. We arranged to meet at twelve thirty, so at around twenty five past I started to look at all the men who passed by. As cliché as it sounded I was wearing a blazer with a pink carnation through it and he said he would do the same. While I waited, I romanticized that I was meeting Edward. I laughed out loud at that, this got me some strange looks from the people who sat close by.

I was still deep in thought when I heard a cough in front of me. I looked up to see a tall, skinny, ginger haired man standing in front of me. He gave me a shy sort of smile, almost like a grimace.

"Are…you…Bella?" He stammered at me and sprayed in the process.

"That's me." I held out my hand for him to shake it. But he took my hand and turned it so he was able to kiss my knuckles. I arched my eyebrows at his gesture.

"You are extremely beautiful." He said then took a gulp of breath.

"Thank you..." Shit I had forgot his name. I closed my eyes. "Steve?"

"Stephen." He supplied.

I shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile in an apology.

"Have you ever been here?" He asked me.

"NO."

"It's very interesting." He said.

"Really?" I asked before I could stop myself. Shit did he notice the sarcasm.

"You're not interested in how things have progressed?"

"Are you a history buff?"

"I work here." He stated.

"Oh. Wow." What could I say to that? I'm sorry?

"I just thought it might be an interesting first date."

I just nodded my head in agreement. Shit when was a suitable time to go?

He talked about himself and his family as I drank my coffee. I hope I nodded my head in all the right places but too me he was just going blah, blah, blah.

I tried to shake myself mentally and tried to listen to what he was saying but he was really hard work. He suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on the next tour is about to start." He said leading me away from my coffee.

His hand was sweaty as he led me towards a group of about five or six people.

"This is Akeley Hall of African Mammals; this is where all the tours start." He smiled at me.

"Great!" I tried to curb my sarcasm. "Can't wait."

"You'll have a great time, anything you don't understand just ask."

"Will do." _Fuck get me out of this place! _I thought and looked around as I tried to plan my escape route.

"Are you OK?" He asked, what was his name again?

"Fine." I was stuck!

Once the tour started, Mr Lover man kept trying to put his arm around me, but I managed to avoid it. Every now and then he would stop me and point something out and I would nod my head and pretend that I was taking notice.

Half way through the tour my cell rang. I didn't even bother to look who it was; I just saw a way out.

"I need to take this." I told him as I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Bella where the hell are you?" It was Alice and she didn't sound too pleased.

"What you need me? Now?" I asked. "OK. I'm on my way."

"Bella are you on drugs?" Alice asked.

"No, honest it's fine. I am on my way." I disconnected my cell and turned to the guy. "Sorry Stu there's an emergency at home and I have to go."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked in concern.

"No you carry on with your tour."

"Will I see you again?"

"It was great meeting you Stu." I said as I turned away from him and waved. I knew I was being rude but I needed to get away from him. I thought I heard him say his name was Stephen. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the museum.

Outside the museum I looked up towards the sunlight, pleased that I was finally out of that prison on of knowledge. My days of museums were over; I wasn't a scholar any more so I did not want to be educated anymore. Sure give me the classic books but no more learning please.

My cell started singing too me again.

"Alice I am on my way."

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah you saved me from a bad date."

"You were on a date?" Her voice got high pitched on the last word.

"Kind of." I repeated.

"WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?" She screeched so loud down the phone, I had to pull it away from my ear so she didn't hurt my eardrums.

At her harsh words the dam burst and I started blubbering down the phone not really making any sense to me let alone to her.

"Bella, calm down." Alice cut my off, finally had enough. "I'm sorry, just get back home and we will talk."

When I walked into the apartment Alice's bags were scattered just behind the door and I nearly flew over them.

"Sorry." Alice shouted from the living room.

"When did you get back?" I questioned as I walked into the living room to find a sullen Jasper sat in the arm chair.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked without thinking.

"Like you don't fucking know." He spat back.

"Jasper don't!" Alice warned.

I looked from Alice and back to Jasper. I put my hands on my hips and glared back at him. "This is still about James isn't it?"

"No!" Jasper pulled a grumpy face and folded his arms like a sulking child.

"So what is wrong?"

"You went on an internet date didn't you?" He accused.

"Yeah. So?"

"Fuck Bella he could have been a murderer. You were supposed to wait for us." He was suddenly stood and glaring at me, his stance mirrored mine.

"I think he was a murderer." I said more to myself than them.

"What?" Alice gasped.

At the same time Jasper grabbed my arms and shook me slightly. "What the fuck did he do?" He demanded.

Fuck me and my mouth!

"Nothing happened he just bored me to death."

I saw them both sigh in relief. Jasper let go of me and sat back down in the chair

"Next time we go with you." Jasper stated.

"Yeah well that's on Wednesday night."

"You don't waste your time do you?" Alice teased.

"My boss is on my back to get internet dating covered."

"Are you happy in your job?" Alice asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Are you going to look for another job?"

"I am seriously thinking about it."

"Surely these articles will stand you in good stead for a better job."

"That's what I am hoping." I replied as I flopped down on the couch with her.

"Well I better get going." Jasper said and got up from the chair. He leaned down and whispered something in Alice's ear making her giggle. He then kissed her on the cheek, glared at me and walked out.

"He's still mad at me isn't he?"

"I don't think it's you he's angry with."

"Then who?"

"Edward and James." She sighed.

"I understand why he would be mad with James but why Edward?" I asked, confused.

"We had a massive argument while we were at my parents." She said her voice pained. "He told me that in some ways Edward was worse than James."

"Why would he say that?"

"Jasper said that…" Alice sobbed, I moved closer to her and put my arm across her shoulder. "He said…that Edward…had the power to destroy...your trust."

"Well that's what James did."

Alice sighed heavily and tried to calm herself down. "Bella did you ever really love James?"

I thought for a moment before I answered. "I suppose not really, I was in a very bad place when I first met James."

She turned to look at me. "What happened to you?"

So I explained about Alec how I really did love him, then finding out about the games him and Jane played with each other and how somehow I got caught in the middle of it all. Using the comment 'Cruel Intentions' related.

"Edward got caught in their games too. Jane was his first real girlfriend."

"God help him." I muttered.

"I know what you mean."

"Did you want me to carry on?" I asked, unsure myself whether I really wanted to relieve my late teenage years.

"Of course."

So I told her about living with my step family and how everything came to a head after my dad accused me of doing drugs and other things. I mean at the time I was Emo but that was only because of finding Alec and Jane together. My heart had literally been ripped out of my chest and stamped on by Jane and then fuck me my dad kicks me out of the house. I laughed bitterly at that point.

"I never really liked Leah." Alice stated.

"Yeah she is definitely an acquired taste."

"I bet you wanted to rip Edward's balls off when you caught them at it." Alice slipped out realizing what she had said, and then slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes widened in shock.

I laughed, despite the pain in my heart.

"She was convenient to that's all." Alice stated.

"No Alice he told me it was revenge."

"He wouldn't have done it if he had known how much it would hurt you."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, so he would have done it anyway."

"At least he is trying now." I stated.

"He really does love you."

"We'll see."

"No Bella, he does."

"I want to believe him but I am not going to hold my hopes up."

"Jasper was right." She gasped putting her hand on her mouth.

"About what?"

"Edward does have the power to make you lose your faith in you."

"Whatever."

"Bella you do love my brother don't you?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course I do. I just wish I didn't."

"You know he loves you too, don't you."

"He told me he did."

"When?" She asked.

"Before he went into Rehab."

"He came to see you?" She asked in astonishment.

"He spent the night."

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"I didn't realize just how much he does love you."

"Alice can you please shut up now."

"But…"

"NO!" I shouted.

"But…"

"Alice I mean it, I don't want to talk about your brother's feelings, I am feeling depressed enough knowing I am not going to see him till Christmas."

"Will you wait for him?"

"Alice!" I warned.

"I have a right to know he is my brother!" She demanded.

I just couldn't take anymore I stood up and walked out of the apartment. I could not take any more of her questions about my feelings towards Edward. I mean, how could I be honest with her when I was avoiding the truth myself or should I say trying to. He was constantly on my mind, in one form or another. It was slowly driving me crazy.

Before I realized where I was going I found myself at the band stand on Central Park. I sat on one of the benches close by and watched as people walked by. Some walking dogs, some walking with children and then there were the couples.

I felt a tightness in my chest as I watched the happy couples, walking arm in arm, holding hands, whispering to each other oblivious to the world around them. I wondered if I would ever been one of those women. I felt my eyes well up as I tried to control the tears that wanted to fall. I wanted to be loved and cherished but would it ever happen to me? I always seemed to fall for the wrong guy. Alec was too young and selfish, even though I was too young myself to realize that. James was just after someone to control and I was just too desperate for a connection to realize I was being used. Finally with Edward, I don't think I ever really had any choice, my heart took over my head and my common sense and now I was paying the consequences. Alice seemed to think he really loved me, but I had my doubts.

"Hello." I jumped as a man's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." I turned towards the laughing voice.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he replied and gave me a very toothy grin.

"That's fine," I said and looked at my watch, shit I had been here for nearly two hours.

"I'm Riley by the way," he said bending his head so we were eye to eye.

"Bella," I replied automatically. I stood up and looked around the bench, before I stupidly realized that I did not bring my purse with me.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Fine, sorry I'm a little distracted," I replied and walked off. I think I might have heard him shout. "Bye then."

When I got back to the apartment Jasper was back, he seemed a little less grumpy.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"For a walk."

"Bella if you are going to give it a go with Edward you need to tell him about your past with James."

"Jasper butt out." I glared at him angrily.

"If you are going to have a relationship with Edward," he said on a sigh. "You need to let Edward know because James is a big part of his life, despite what everyone feels about the bastard."

"Jasper," I whispered his name as I gently laid my hand on his shoulder. "I have got a lot of soul searching to do before I decide whether Edward is worth the pain or not."

"I'm on your side all the way," he whispered gently in my ear, he made me laugh as his breath tickled my ear.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded as she walked in to the living room.

Jasper and I just looked at each other and laughed. I realized all the fight was over.

"Just having a laugh at your expense," Jasper teased.

Alice ran at him and jumped onto his back as she tried to tickle him.

"Alice stop it!" Jasper demanded as he spun around and tried to loosen her grip on him. They eventually fell on to the couch on a heap and started to attack each other with their mouths. I made a swift exit to my bed room.

I had to get out of the apartment twenty minutes later as they were loud and vocal in their antics.

As I got outside I was surprised to find Garrett standing in front of our building.

"Bella!" He said in surprise, "I was just wondering whether you were in or not."

"I just had to get out." I laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to join me and my friends for a party."

"Sounds like fun." I looked down at my clothes. "Do I need to change?"

"No casual is fine."

"What kind of party is it?"

"Well it's more a get together than a party."

"Are you sure they won't mind me tagging along?"

"No it's fine," Garrett smiled, but there was something almost creepy about it. Like he knew a big secret but I wasn't in on it.

"What's the grin for?"

"Well…um, Jim was quite taken with you."

"Jim isn't he married to Ruthie?" I asked, confused.

"Err…yeah that's right." He sounded a little unsure. I noticed he was looking at me intently gaging my reaction.

"I suppose I am flattered but he's married." I gulped.

"Don't worry he won't make you feel uncomfortable."

"What about Ruthie does she know?"

"No, of course she doesn't." He said quickly. There was something in his tone that I didn't quite trust.

For the first part of the evening I was on edge. I found myself unintentionally staring at Ruthie when she interacted with her husband and ultimately me. I never found any trace of jealousy or resentment. As the evening went on I relaxed and ended up drinking way too much wine.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when the bright sun woke me I found myself in a single bed with airplanes on it. I blinked a couple of times to adjust to the really bright sun streaming through the windows. My head pounded reminding me how much wine I had drunk last night.

I lay in bed for a while, hoping my stomach and head would calm down. Every time I tried to sit up I felt sick. So I just lay watching shadows dance on the ceiling.

After a while the smell of cooking back drifted up to the room. The need for food overtook any other feelings I had.

When I walked into the kitchen, Jim was stood at the hob, his back to me.

"Whatever you're cooking smells wonderful." I stated, unable to keep the uneasiness out of my voice.

"You're finally awake." Jim turned to me a big smile on his face.

"Yeah." I looked down at my feet.

"Sit down and I will bring you a coffee."

I sat at the big wooden table in the middle of the room. He placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of me and I mumbled a thank you, I was unable to make eye contact with him.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Jim asked me brightly.

"I'm not sure my stomach is up for it."

"Yes, you did have a little too much last night." He laughed.

I looked up at him feeling totally mortified.

"Hey you came to enjoy yourself. You have no reason to feel guilty."

"I am so sorry for getting so drunk and passing out on you couch."

"Hey it was our pleasure."

"How did I end up in bed?"

"Garrett carried you up."

I suddenly realized that I hadn't heard or seen him this morning. "Where is Garrett?"

He muttered something and turned back to his cooking, before I could ask him what he had said. Garrett and Ruthie walked into the kitchen together. When I say together I mean arms wrapped around each other and literally sucking each other's faces off. I gasped loudly drawing their attention to me.

"Fuck this!" I muttered and stormed out of the house. Me being me hadn't thought it through. I mean I didn't even know where the hell I was and I had just stormed out of a brothel? No that wasn't right, but then again what the fuck was going off in that house wasn't right either. I could hear Garrett shouting for me to come back. Yeah, right, whatever, isn't going to happen!

I didn't know where the heck I was, I had come to a crossroads. Did I go straight ahead, did I turn left or did I go right. I must have been stood there for five minutes before I felt hands on my shoulders. I jumped at the contact; I turned to find a very unhappy Garrett.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said, remorsefully.

"I don't want to hear it," I snapped back.

"You shouldn't have found out like that."

"So were you just going to lock me in a room with Jim and let me find out that way?" I demanded.

He just looked down at his feet shamefully.

"That was it wasn't it?" I choked out; they really did plan on me fucking with Jim. Unbelievable!

"We were hoping."

I turned to face him, I slapped his face and then I put my flat palms on his chest and pushed him as hard as I could. "What the fuck?" I shouted.

"Come off it Bella, you must be game if you can fuck Cullen." He spat out, his face twisted in disgust.

"So you are judging me by a mistake I made."

"Well if the cap fits…"

"What the hell?"

"Surely you know he likes his threesomes," Garrett spat. "If you're up for that then surely you're up for mixing and matching."

"So let me get this straight…" I had to stop myself and take a couple of deep breathes, the need to smash his face was immense.

"Stop acting so innocent Bella, for fuck's sake you're a grown woman." Garrett interrupted.

That did it I lost my cool. I scrunched my hand into a fist and swung for him. Of course, I missed my target completely and just spun around in a circle.

He spluttered out a shocked laugh.

"Are you laughing at me you dick?" I seethed as I tried again; I lifted my fist a little higher. Bingo!

The crack I heard as my fist made contact with his jaw should have been a satisfying one, but the pain that shot up from my hand took any joy away from it.

I took hold of my throbbing hand and hopped about like a mad man. The pain was phenomenal as the tears started to form in my eyes.

"Let me take a look at that," he said as he grabbed my hand gently.

"Haven't you done enough damage," I spat and pulled my hand away from his grip.

"You hit me." He pointed out and took a hold of my hand again.

"You tried to get me fucked by one of your married friends without my knowledge."

"For the love of God, woman. Anyone would think I was sacrificing you to the devil."

"You may as well." I muttered then winced as he prodded my hand gently.

"I think we need to get you to the hospital."

"What's wrong with my hand?" I whimpered.

"It looks like you've broke your hand." He smiled softly at me.

"No you broke my hand asshole."

"You hit me."

"Did I hurt you?" I asked hopefully.

"Not one bit."

"I really do hate you."

"I was hoping we could still be friends." He looked at me with hope written all over his face.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" I choked out, the audacity of the man.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He muttered sadly as he guided me back to his car.

The ride to the hospital was silent, I was too angry with him to even look at him. Once at the hospital I got out of his car and left him staring after me. I could not even bring myself to say thank you to him. Which in turned did not sit right with me for being impolite to someone, but the bastard deserved it.

I was at the hospital a good couple of hours as they x-rayed my hand and then braced it. I left the hospital with strong pain kills and a big dose of reality. My life sucks!

What really surprised me was Alice. I expected a lecture but she sat quietly as explained how Garrett tried to groom me for his game of wife swapping. The deeper I got into the story the angrier I became. After we had finished the bottle of wine I was ready for hunting him down and castrating him. Somehow Alice calmed me down and put me to bed. She even kissed my forehead as she tucked me in. When did I become a baby?

The following morning Alice woke me, I had slept through my alarm again! Luckily she had sorted my clothes out for the day and they were waiting for me hung on the bathroom door. When I walked into the kitchen she had poured me a steaming cup of coffee and I had a hot pop tart waiting for me.

As we made our way to work and the fog started to clear from my brain, it sank in what Alice had done for me this morning.

"OK, what do you need me to do?" I suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing someone to bash into the back of me. They grumbled something that I didn't quite catch, but my focus was on Alice and how her face turned bright red.

"What?" She faked innocence.

"You want something." I stated.

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me, but still didn't answer my question.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Bella trust me you don't need to know."

"Alice?"

She sighed again then looked me straight in the eye. "My dad rang me yesterday wanting to know which doctor you had got your claws into now Edward isn't available."

I gasped at the harshness of the words. "He actually said that to you?"

"Yeah." She said looking almost ashamed.

"What is your dad's problem with me?"

"You really don't get it do you?" She said harshly, and then sighed, "Sorry, I am not angry at you."

"What should I get?" I asked dumbly.

"Well how many trips have you taken to the ER since I have known you?"

I thought for a moment, before asking. "Including yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Three." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How regularly do you have to go?"

I squirmed in embarrassment.

"Do you see what I am getting at?" Alice interrupted my squirming.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"My dad thinks you're a Doctor digger!"

"A what?"

"OK, so I made that word up but essentially that's what my dad thinks."

"I know I sound thick but I am really not following you."

"When you first met Edward did you know he was a doctor?"

"No."

"Well my dad thinks you did and you are out to marry into our family."

"MARRIAGE!" I shrieked.

Alice wiped the spit off her face and laughed. "That's what I thought."

"But…how...God!" I flung my arms up in defeat; I really didn't know what to say.

"My dad really doesn't like you very much."

"You think?" I couldn't stop the sarcasm in my voice.

"He's just trying to protect us," she replied defensively.

"Look Alice I really don't care about what your dad thinks of me." I lied.

"What about you and Edward?"

"Alice just leave it!" I warned.

"No, I want to know."

"Tough!" I had to bite my lip to stop the laughter as I turned and walked away from her.

"This conversation is not finished!" She shouted at my retreating back.

I stuck my good hand in the air and gave her a wave of dismissal not turning to look at her face, but I knew there would be hell to pay later.

It was much worse than I thought; Alice did not speak to me for a few days. Then on Wednesday she helped me get ready for my next date.

She was a tyrant. It felt like she was pulling my hair out at the roots, my head rocked from side to side as she put it up in a roll. I lost count of how many hair pins actually stabbed into my scalp, but the idiot I am made it worse by laughing. She put me in the tiniest, bright red dress, which barely covered anything.

Then the make-up, wow, she really went to town. I looked like a hooker. My eye shadow looked like it had been put on by a trowel, the blusher made me look like a clown; the mascara was thick and black. But the lipstick was the brightest red I had ever seen. I laughed. This would have been perfect if it had been Halloween! Plus with the pot on my arm I looked totally ridiculous.

"Thanks Alice, could you do this again on Halloween Night?" I asked.

"Hadn't you better get going you are going to be late?" She enquired the anger evident in her voice.

"I can't go out looking like this, I'll get arrested." I was starting to get pissed off.

"You'll have to cancel your date then."

"That's what you want isn't it?" I couldn't believe she would stoop so low. She knew this was part of my job, she was trying to manipulate me, well I'll show her.

"I don't know what you mean." She faked innocence.

Right you fucker! I noticed my purse on the chair; I slipped my feet into the impossibly high heels to match the dress, wincing slightly as they pinched my toes. I was definitely going to get blisters. Grabbing my coat and purse I walked tentatively towards the door. I opened it then turned back to Alice.

"I'll see you at the restaurant later." I seethed. It made me feel a little better when I saw her shocked look. Take that bitch! Ouch!

So much for my dramatic exit, every step crippled my feet. I knew I was going to regret this but she was not going to force me into a corner. Yes. Ouch! Fucking shoes! Yes, I love Edward but there were no guarantees in the relationship. Fuck, why was my love life always so complicated!

As I took the elevator down to the ground floor my anger started to evaporate and I began to realize how foolish I was being. I felt even worse when the doorman's eyes bugged out when he took a look at me.

"Hi, Barney." I smiled and tried to look confident, "could you get me a cab?"

"Su…re." He stammered out. I could feel myself squirm as he looked me up and down, "You going to a fancy dress?"

"I wish." I muttered more to myself, but said loud enough for him to hear. "Something like that."

"Well you have a good night Miss Bella." He seemed to have recovered well, as he opened the door for me. I wasn't surprised to see a taxi waiting for me; he seemed to be brilliant like that.

I got into the cab and gave the driver my destination. Why I had to go all the way into Greenwich Village, I do not know. But the guy said the Italian was a favourite of his and his mothers, so who was I to judge?

I arrived at the restaurant in record time; the driver had been very fast. I paid him and I notice the leer in his eyes. Fuck, why did I have to choose today to prove a point?

I walked into the restaurant and of course it had a bell on it. Everyone turned to face me and I could feel my face heat up, but then again the blusher would hide my natural color.

"Can I help you?" A man obviously the maître'd. While he looked at me I would have sworn he was sucking a lemon, because the face he was pulling was indescribable.

"Yes I'm meeting someone." I replied and smiled. He just looked even more disgusted.

"And who is the other party?" He asked condescendingly.

"Tom Mulligan?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"He's expecting you?" He asked aghast.

"Yes. I'm his date." I wanted to poke this guy in the eyes.

"If you will follow me." He turned, abruptly; I almost fell as I tried to follow him. Then I nearly crashed into him when he stopped quickly.

"Your date has arrived." He told the guy in a friendly voice.

He turned back to me and smiled sarcastically. Bastard!

I turned to face my date and shit we weren't alone. An older woman was sat at the table playing with her cutlery. I turned to face Tom. He looked a little older than he had said in his profile, but maybe that was the dimly light restaurant. But by the sudden frown on his face I thought that it didn't really matter, this date was definitely over.

"You're Isabella?" He choked out. This got the attention of the old woman sat next to him.

"That would be me." I managed a week smile and hoped the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"This is the woman you met on-line?" The woman said totally ignoring me. "What were you looking at hookers for you?"

"I am not a hooker!" I hissed.

"Well you certainly dress like one." She sneered, and then she stood up. "Come, Tom."

"Excuse me, I just got here." I stated angrily. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the maître'd as he walked with purpose towards us.

"I do apologise Isabella but you really are not what the label said." He said tightly and stood up to follow the woman.

"Who brings their mother on a date?" I replied angrily, lashing out at my embarrassment.

"It's a good thing he did; you could have corrupted an innocent man."

"Innocent my ass, I bet he will be jacking off tonight at images of me." _Fuck Bella, please shut up!_

At this point the maître'd had reached us and grabbed my good arm. "I think it's time you left."

I wanted to tell him to piss off, but I just wanted to get out of this place, I was devastated and mortified.

When I got outside the cold hit me hard, I was hungry, my arm ached and I really did not want to face Alice and her I told you so.

I realized that I was in Edward's territory and I had the key in my purse. Jasper would most probably stay with Alice tonight so I wouldn't have to worry about him coming home. There was a nice pizza place not far from Edward's apartment and I bet there would be wine somewhere too. So that's what I decided to do.

A bottle of wine and pizza later I settled down on Edward's bed, his smell surrounded me and I felt happy for the first time in ages, with these happy thoughts I fell into a very deep sleep.

I was so angry at Alice that I ended up stopping at Edward's to avoid her completely. Jasper tried to reason with me but I just didn't want to hear his excuses for her.

It was while I was at Edward's that I finally made my decision of what I was going to do. I made the phone call to the guy in Seattle and arrange for an interview at the end of the month. I knew that deep down I should really talk to Edward first, but I could not get the fact that both James and his father had threatened me to stay away from him. It would kill me but I was going to do as they asked.

My birthday was spent alone at my apartment with a bottle of wine and fast food. Alice and Jasper had gone to Forks to spend the weekend with family. Rose, my dad and mom all rang to wish me happy birthday and I tried my hardest not to think of Edward.

This became very hard when there was a knock at my door. I went to answer it and was greeted with a big bouquet of Velvet Red Roses and a box from Tiffany's of all places.

I signed for them and got the delivery guy to put them into the living room. I pulled the card out from the bouquet and opened it.

_Isabella, Happy Birthday, wish I was there to celebrate it with you. Love Edward._

I cried for two hours straight. It was killing me, how was I going to be able to leave. I just stared at the Tiffany box, I just could not bring myself to open it, so I had another glass of wine instead.

I was vaguely aware that my cell beeped at me, but I think I was too drunk to look; instead I fell asleep on the couch.

The next week flew by; Alice and I were talking again but only just. Jasper was relieved that he was no longer the messenger and that we were communicating. The reason I had to talk to her was I had lost my cell. Alice had tried ringing it but to no avail, at the moment my cell was lost. Lord knows what I had done with it.

I had my third and final date lined up for the weekend, a man called Matt Higgins, he was a sports fanatic which I wasn't too sure about but he said he wasn't bothered if we just did something totally datey, whatever that meant.

Unfortunately he had to cancel due to work commitments but we arranged to go out on the twenty fourth and he told me he would pick me up and to wrap up warm!

When I answered the door on Wednesday night, I was met by a tall, slim, black curly haired guy who constantly seemed to smile. I mean he smiled as we shook hands; he smiled as we walked out the apartment he smiled on the way to where we were going.

He never stopped smiling! It started to get on my nerves when we sat down on cold seats. Yes my first date with this guy turned out to be something sporty, we were at The Prudential Centre in Newark, New Jersey! Fuck I was going to see my first ever Ice Hockey Match. Matt said he was an avid New York Rangers fan and we were sat right at the front, he was happy about that! Surprise, surprise!

He tried to explain the rules to me and I really did try to take them in but I really did not have a clue. I just nodded my head and hoped it did not come to bite me on the ass.

Something happened at the beginning of the match, one of the guys from the Devil's I think was pushed against the screen and his eyes met mine. What surprised me his eyes widened in recognition, this guy knew me. How, I don't know?

But anyway after that incident I would find him often looking at me while he skated on the ice, but I really did not know who the fuck he was.

Matt continued to smile despite this guy's constant stares.

"How do you Know Mulligan?" Matt asked me, making me jump.

"Who?"

"Mulligan." He sounded a little pissed off. "How do you know the opposition?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"The guy who's not took his eyes off you all night."

"I haven't a clue who he is."

"Riley Mulligan."

Once he said the name something clicked but I still couldn't replace where I knew the name from.

As Matt dropped me off at the apartment, his smile was finally gone and he just frowned at me as he pecked me on the cheek and bid me goodnight. I knew I wouldn't be seeing him again. Not that I was really bothered.

I had to book myself a flight to Seattle for the following Tuesday, for my interview which was on the first of October. I felt awful lying to Jasper and Alice about where I was going. Then I made a phone call to Angela.

"Hello stranger." Angela answered.

I couldn't help myself, the minute I heard her voice I broke down and cried. She tried to calm me down but that just made me worse. I managed to tell her I was in Seattle the following week and she told me she would spend a day with me catching up. I had to put the phone down on her and calm myself down. I hadn't realized how worked up I actually was.

That night as I stared at my ceiling, I wondered how much longer I would actually be staring up at this ceiling. Another thought that popped into my head was would I see Edward before I moved away, if I got the job?

The other side of the coin was I really hated my boss. After I broke my arm I went to see her about having some time off because I couldn't do my job properly. She asked me if I was a journalist or a mouse! A fucking mouse! I now had a dictation machine and a typist to do my work for me until I could get my pot off. So bring it on!

**

* * *

****A/N Hope this chapter was worth the wait. I do apologise if it seems that I am going from one month to the next without purpose, but I do know where I am going with this. I promise.**

**One thing I cannot promise is when the next chapter will be done. I make promises I cannot keep so I refuse to do it anymore. I do apologise again how long it has been between chapters, but last month was a very heavy month. We had been away; my daughter went back to school and all things like that. So hopefully now I can be a little more focused.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just like to use the characters for my own twisted amusement.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts and favourite stories. **

**Hope I have still got people wanting to read this despite the long wait. If you are thank you for sticking with it.**

* * *

Fool Me Twice - Chapter 15 - October

I flew to Seattle on Thursday evening and was happily surprised to find Rose and Angela waiting for me. Rose, I knew about because of the phone call earlier in the week. Of course, the moment they saw the plaster, it was the Spanish inquisition, but I managed to put them off with, "I'll tell you everything later, after a drink."

Rose had booked us a room for the night at the Sorrento Hotel, boy was it expensive, but Rose informed me that she managed to get the room cheaper because of her connections with Carlisle. The moment she said his name I pulled a face, I really couldn't help it. I don't think she noticed though.

We sat at the bar drinking Margaritas and talked about men. Rose, couldn't help but gush as she bragged about how wonderful Emmett was, and then exaggerated about how big his dick was and how good he was at using it. Both Angela and I called out in protest. We really didn't need to hear this crap!

"You're just jealous because yours is unobtainable at the moment," Rose slurred, as she poked a beautifully manicured nail into my chest.

"There's no need to rub it in Rose," Angela answered for me.

"She knows I don't mean it," she said, then leaned forward on her stool to give me a hug. Her stool fell forward, knocking her into me and of course I ended up on the floor. The worse thing was I was still sat on my stool on the floor. I cradle my plastered arm close to my chest and shut my eyes tightly, praying that it wouldn't hurt anymore. As luck would have it the alcohol I had consumed helped with this because it took me a while to realize that I was actually on the floor.

Rose the bitch pissed herself with laughter and had to grab onto the bar for support. I stood up slowly with Angela's help and tried to act nonchalant as I climbed back onto my stool, fluffing my hair. This was quite difficult because of the cast on my arm; of course I slapped myself on the forehead, Ouch!

"You can stop laughing now." I hissed at Rose.

"I'm…sor…ry!" she laughed while she held her stomach, black tears rolled down her cheeks.

Angela just shook her head at our exchange.

The bartender must have taken pity on me because he put another drink in front of me. I gave him a raised eyebrow as our eyes met.

"It's not from me," he said regretfully.

"Who sent this?" I asked, curiously.

"The gentleman said he wanted to remain anonymous."

"Then I don't think I can accept it."

"What's with you Bella it's a free drink," Rose looked at me as if I had lost the plot.

"What if it's spiked?" I asked her.

"What are you implying?" The bartender huffed.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'll take the drink." I snatched up my drink and gulped it down.

"Bella!" Angela admonished.

"What?"

"You know what?" Angela looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Look I won't have another drink."

"What time's your interview tomorrow?" Rose asked her voice husky from all the laughter.

"Three thirty."

"So once you're done we will be on our way back to Forks." Rose smiled.

"Are you sure I can stay at yours again?"

"No problem, the spare room is already set up for you."

"I need to go and see Paul," I muttered.

"Is that wise?" Angela asked, concerned.

"I don't know but I need to apologise to him for my rotten behaviour."

"He used you just as much as you used him," Rose pointed out.

"No he didn't."

"He's seeing someone now anyway." Rose informed me.

"He is? Who?" I asked unable to mask my surprise.

"Some girl."

"Well…duh!"

"There's no need for that." Rose slapped me.

Angela just shook her head and walked towards the exit. Rose and I followed behind still bickering.

"Bella?" A smooth voice said from behind me.

I turned slowly a fake smile plastered on my face as I turned to the guy. Staring blankly at his face, part of my brain was telling me I know this guy, but how? He's very handsome in a youthful sort of way and his face really does look familiar.

"Hello?" It came out as a question.

"You don't remember me do you?" he replied with a laugh. He rubbed the back of his head and looked uncertain.

"Well…er … No sorry." I managed to stammer out and my face felt like it was on fire. I was blushing that badly.

"Ri…ley." He prompted, and stretched out his name, with a big cheesy smile.

"Okay, thanks for the drink," I replied and turned to walk away with my friends. Who just stood there gaping at me then turned simultaneously and gaped at him.

"Is that all I get?" He asked after me.

I turned back to face him. "Look I am sorry but I really cannot remember you."

"Boy, I really got the signals wrong this time," he muttered loudly to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. Anyone would think I had just shot his puppy going by his dejected expression. I felt guilty instantly.

"Bella please tell me you do know who that is?" Rose slurred out.

"If I was you I would just pretend you know who it is and see what happens." Angela whispered loudly.

I felt my face heat up again at the sudden smirk on Riley's face. I had a sudden vision of him wearing an Ice hockey helmet.

"You're the hockey player!" I stated.

"That's me." He smiled brightly, his big blue eyes sparkled. He looked about ten.

"What are you doing in Seattle?"

"I've got some time off work." He held up his left arm which was in plaster, he smirked as he looked at my left arm. "We could be twins!"

"That doesn't really answer my question." I pouted, and chose to ignore the comment about my plastered arm.

Shit I was actually flirting with this really young guy! No of course not. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"I am on my way to visit family if you have a drink with me I could tell you more." He looked at me hopefully.

I turned to Rose and Angela for advice. They were nowhere to be found, they had abandoned me, the bitches!

"Okay, just a quick one." I gave him a shaky, nervous smile.

"Great that's all I can ask for." He replied as he turned me back towards the bar and placed his hand against the small of my back, I wondered briefly if he put his hand there to stop me from turning around and running off.

I sat at a table, while he went to the bar and ordered our drinks. While he was stood at the bar, I studied him. He was tall and quite skinny for a hockey player, or maybe I have got it all wrong, but I am sure his team-mates packed more muscle. His hair was a strange mixture of blond and brown¸ his face was very smooth and almost childlike with no stubble. _I wonder if he's even old enough to shave yet?_

My eyes met his and I was busted. Turning away to break eye contact, and then diverted my gaze to the floor. I just wished I could hide my blush as easily. I sent the ground a silent prayer. _Please open up and swallow me whole!_

When I heard the chair next to me move I finally looked up to find Riley smiling at me. He passed me a cocktail glass with clear liquid in it.

I swirled it around then sniffed it.

"It's vodka martini." He told me.

I took a tentative swallow and hoped it wouldn't make me gag. To my surprise it tasted quite pleasant and the next swallow was a larger one.

"What are you doing in Seattle?" he asked me and looked me directly in the eyes as he waited for my response. I took a large swallow of my drink and nearly choked.

"I have an interview tomorrow."

"You're thinking of leaving New York?"

"Maybe." I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Why Seattle?"

"It's closer to my family."

"I thought your mother lived in Florida?"

I gapped at him, _how the hell? _

"I can read. I looked you up on the internet." He laughed.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to know all about you," he sighed. "None of this is coming out right, you're making me nervous."

"I'm making you nervous; you're a star according to the guy I was with. Why me?"

"When I saw you that day in the park, I felt something, not sure what, but I just had to see you again…you interest me."

"Trust me Riley five minutes with me would bore you to tears."

He looked at his watch, "Well, it's now been ten minutes and I feel like I could spend the rest of the night talking to you like this."

"I'm sorry but I do have an interview tomorrow and I really should stop drinking now before I do something really stupid."

"Have one more drink with me and I promise I will deliver you back to your room safely."

I looked at his expectant face and knew I would have that second drink, plus he did seem a nice guy. What's the worst that could happen?

Four drinks later, my head throbbed, my plastered arm itched and I was dog tired, but enjoying myself too much. I was shocked to find out that Riley was from Forks and that was why he was in the hotel, his dad was picking him up tomorrow. He was just as surprised to find out that I was Chief Swan's daughter.

The best part had just happened, we started talking about the New York Marathon next month and we were both part of it. Riley had told me the whole team were doing it for Charity and I told him my boss had forced me to do it to find a man. I had slapped my hand over my mouth and looked at him with wide shocked eyes. _Where the fuck was my mouth filter?_

He shook his head and laughed. His eyes seemed extra bright or maybe my eyes had glazed over after the excessive alcohol, he looked so cute.

Without thinking I reached out and stroked his nose gently from top to bottom, with my index finger. I couldn't stop the smile as my finger felt the small bump on the bridge of his nose. I knew what a broken nose felt like!

"Did you break your nose playing hockey?" I asked as I moved my finger away.

My breath hitched as his gaze caught mine. His eyes darkened with desire that changed the look of his whole face. He no longer looked like a schoolboy, I gulped as I felt a pull somewhere down below. He looked like a predator that had just spotted his next meal. _Shit what had I done?_

Before I could flee his arms wrapped awkwardly around my back. The plaster on his arm, scrapped my back through the thin material of my dress. His right hand fisted my hair at the back of my head as he dragged me towards him. I opened my mouth to protest as he crushed his lips firmly against mine in a searing kiss.

Without meaning to I placed both my hands in his hair and accepted his kiss willingly, I whimpered my approval as he deepened the kiss and his tongue swept into my mouth. I lost myself in the sensations he created with his tongue.

So I was totally shocked when I suddenly fell forward slightly, I opened my eyes to an empty space next to me, I shook my head to clear it slightly, bad mistake because I felt a wave of queasiness. I turned to find Riley stood a look of pure horror on his face. His right hand was scrunched into a tight fist.

"I'm so sorry, I…Shit!" He looked totally gutted. I looked at him unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Is everything Okay?"

He was agitated about something and the way he raked his hand through his hair told me he was not happy about something. When he finally looked up, he wouldn't meet my gaze. He really looked pissed off about something. Was he mad at me? What the fuck had I done?

"I am… I have to go!" He said and turned abruptly and left me staring after him.

I sat for a while just staring into space, too stunned or maybe too drunk to really think about what just happened. After a while I got up and made my way back to my room.

XXX

Bright sunlight assaulted my closed eyes and made me wince, I turned away from the horrible light only to bang my head against a body part that wasn't mine, then the body shook with a witches cackle¸ I prised one eye open to find myself looking directly into Rose's laughing face.

"You were totally out of it last night." She laughed sitting up and nudging me on the arm.

"Can you be a little gentler, I'm feeling delicate." I winced as the jerky movement went straight to my already aching head.

"How much did you drink after we left? What's he like? Did you kiss him?"

"Stop with all the questions, I need more sleep." I tried to bury my head under the covers, but I knew it would be no use. What Rose wanted she got.

"Bella, come on, I want to know."

I uncovered my face and glared at her.

"I don't remember anything about last night." I lied, which was pointless because everyone knew when I was lying.

"So are you going to see him again?" Angela asked from somewhere across the room.

"I think we arranged to see each other again but I'm not quite sure." I wanted to wince at all the lying I was doing.

"Maybe you'll see him in Forks," Rose said a sly smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, what the hell did she mean by her comment?

"Well I bet he's gone to see his parents."

"And?" I prompted.

"He comes from Forks," Angela put in before Rose could open her mouth. They glared at each other, having a silent conversation.

"You're kidding me!" _Shit my life sucks!_

"No!" They shouted then laughed, together.

"Great" I muttered more to myself than to them.

"Well I suppose we should get you ready for your interview," Rose said as she pulled on my arm to drag me out of bed.

XXX

I must have dozed off on the journey to Forks because I suddenly jerked up straight and looked around me, totally disorientated and it took me a few moments to realize I was actually in the back of Emmett's Jeep.

"Where are we?" I asked my voice thick with sleep.

"Sleeping beauty's decided to join us." Rose replied sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha."

The windows of the Jeep were steamed up so using my elbow I wiped it and peered out. We were parked at the side of a road and I noticed a very large white building. It looked like it should be from a different state. It had a total southern look about it, with giant columns and equally large windows. It was beautiful, just out of place.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked.

"That's where Edward is doing his time." Rose answered.

I barked out a surprised laugh, she made it sound like he was in prison.

"What are you trying to do to me?" I asked my temper was starting to rise. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought you might want to know where he was." Rose replied defensively.

"You encouraged me last night, then you bring me here…why?" I flinched at my own high pitched voice.

"Bella calm down," Angela said in a soothing tone as she gently placed her hand on my knee.

"We kissed…Riley and me." I blurted out and then promptly burst into tears.

Angela snapped her seatbelt off and climbed into the back with me and hugged me as I sobbed on her shoulder. I felt Rose pat my shoulder, in an offer of comfort.

"Oh Shit!" Rose exclaimed, "Quick hide."

"What?" Angela and I shouted together.

"For fuck's sake duck down!"

We did as we were told, hearts pounding rapidly and breaths heavy as we waited nervously.

"What's going on?" I hissed at Rose.

Before she could answer the Jeep started swaying from side to side as someone rocked it. Angela screamed, I screeched and Rose started swearing like a trooper!

My heart finally rested back in my chest after being pushed up into my mouth for a few terrifying moments. Then all we could hear was Emmett's loud laughter.

"You fucking dipshit." Rose shouted at him as she opened the driver's door a little to forcibly.

"Rose careful with the Jeep."

"I'll careful you in a minute," she told him and then slapped him across the back of the head.

He poked his head into the jeep, rubbing his head as he smiled at us, "Hey ladies."

"Don't you hey ladies them," Rose piped up. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

"I thought he couldn't have visitors?" Rose replied.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Emmett's voice had a no nonsense edge to it. I wondered if Rose would comply.

"Why?"

"Rose!" He warned.

"I just thought I would show Bella where Edward is cooped up."

Before anyone could say anything else we were interrupted by my cell phone.

It was Mr Armstrong, offering me the job if I wanted it. Of course, I had to take it I mean he was offering me a third more than my current salary. How could I turn it down?

While I was on my cell, Rose had said goodbye to Emmett and we were on our way to Forks.

Lost in thought about how the hell would I my boss. Boy do I wish some else would do that for me. The good thing would be that I would never see her again once my notice was finished. What would I tell Alice? Maybe I should have thought about it more rather than just saying yes to the job offer.

"You're doing the right thing." Angela interrupted my thoughts.

"Don't overthink it Bee." Rose looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"I just…" I swallowed the sudden hard lump in my throat. I should be happy or excited, but instead I felt nervous and scared.

"If this is about my future brother-in-law I swear I will kick your ass hard!"

Shit Edward! I had forgotten all about him! What the hell did that mean?

Instead of answering Rose, I shrugged my shoulders. Tears were burned the back of my eyes. If I was completely honest with myself, I knew taking this job was the right thing to do. Especially after last night maybe I needed to distance myself with everything associated with Edward Cullen. Maybe my feelings for Edward weren't as strong as I thought? Or maybe I was just really lonely and Riley's attention was just a distraction. But would that make me shallow?

I groaned out loudly as I rubbed my face with my palms. My life was really going to hell in a bucket!

The rest of the weekend in Forks was uneventful. I spent most of Saturday with my dad and Sue, which was nice. Charlie was really trying to make up for the time we had spent apart and Sue, bless her, kept apologising for all the trouble her daughter had caused.

I told Charlie about the job on the way to the airport, he looked stunned that I was moving closer to them. He looked unsure about me moving to a big city like Seattle on my own. But as I told him I had lived in New York for a few years now and nothing bad had ever happened. Yes, I said this with crossed fingers. Charlie looked at me strangely and I turned to look out of the window and bit my lip, hoping he wouldn't push it!

When we said our goodbyes I felt so light I almost floated onto the plane. Why is it when something goes right in your life everything else goes tits up?

XXX

By the time I landed back home, I was a nervous wreck. How did I let Alice and Jasper know I was leaving in January, fuck how would I tell my boss. I really didn't like my job much anymore, my boss was an Ogre and I was terrified of her. Shit I was petrified of Alice, What was I thinking, I couldn't get another job. I wasn't brave enough. Shit I feel sick!

That's where Alice and Jasper found me, hurling up in toilet, nice!

"Bella are you Okay," Alice asked concerned as she bent down next to me.

"I'm… fine," I managed to squeak out before I had to hurl again. My throat and eyes were burning and I thought I might choke if I hurled again because of the sudden massive lump in my throat.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Jasper asked from the door.

I gave him a thumb up. As he left I managed to look at Alice, and took a deep breath. Not a good idea when you've just been throwing up. I wanted to heave.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I'm leaving," I blurted out and launched myself at Alice, totally forgetting about my plastered arm.

"You got the job?" she asked against my hair.

"You knew?" I asked, pulling out of our embrace, I was stunned.

"Of course I knew," she laughed at my impression of a fish.

"But … how?" I stammered out.

"Rose told Jasper."

"Shit, I am so sorry."

"Bella it's fine, I understand."

"You do?" I asked uncertain and I looked at her face to see if it would betray her words, but she just smiled back at me.

"So… I think we should go out and celebrate." Alice announced.

"Err… I don't think so." I told her firmly.

"Why the hell not?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Because whenever we go out something always happens and I have had enough excitement to last me a life time."

"Bella… Bella trust me.

"Yeah like I am really going to trust you," I spluttered out, not believing my ears.

"When do you start?" Jasper asked from the door.

"After the New Year."

"Have you got a place?" Alice asked.

"I have asked Rose and Ang to help with that."

"Don't worry about it I know someone who's got a palace you can rent out." Alice told me.

"You mean place?" I laughed at her.

"Did I?" She gave me a sideways look.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that it's a big place."

"Who owns it?"

"Just some business guy I know, he's living elsewhere at the moment."

"Well if the rents right…" I trailed off.

"Oh it will be in your price range trust me."

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me Bella."

"Alice can I have a word?" Jasper interrupted. He looked really pissed off about something.

"We will talk about the details later Okay." Alice told me as she got up off the floor and followed Jasper out of the room.

I leaned my head against the toilet seat and sighed.

Jasper's voice carried into the bathroom, he was pissed about something, and he ranted away while Alice made the right sounds to pacify him. It made me smile. Lord knows what they were arguing about but to be honest I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts and feelings to really care.

To say I was gobsmacked by Alice's reaction to me moving away, shocked and stunned me, I was speechless for Christ's sakes. Was this a secret case of Invasion of the body snatchers and Alice was the first one to be taken. I lost it then, I got the giggles.

I had a vision of the real Alice arguing with some ugly alien about how she just had to stop off at Mars because they had the best designer shops in the universe. God she would soon stop an invasion!

Shaking my head, I stood up and forced myself into action. I had so much to do over the next few months and to be honest I wasn't sure what to do first.

XXX

My boss didn't take the news as well as Alice; in fact she was totally pissed off with me. Telling me I would have to finish my dating articles before I left and there was so much more she wanted me to do first. I just wanted to tell her to "fuck off." But I suppose that wouldn't go down well on my CV.

I knew she was going to be evil for the next few months. She started by telling me despite my arm being in plaster I would still be running the New York marathon. She was sending me to a lonely hearts weekend in Vegas of all places and it was Thanksgiving Weekend. I mean who books Seminars for Thanksgiving. I would most probably be the only person there, at least then it would be an easy piece to write. My boss really did want to kill me, that is for sure!

I found running really difficult to do with a cast on my arm, I felt out of balance somehow. It helped that I was pissed off about still having to do the marathon and I muttered away to myself as I ran, or stumbled was a better word for it. I hoped to see Riley but never.

What made it worse was that he was suddenly everywhere, on bus shelters, in the subway and on the front of magazines, he was quickly becoming hot property and everyone seemed to want a piece of him.

By the end of October I seriously began to doubt my sanity. I found myself not only obsession over Edward but Riley also. I tried doing a pro's and con's list but they kept coming up even. I mean Edward was a jerk but he wanted to change and did I still want him in my life? Could I trust him with my heart? Then there was Riley who seemed to blow hot then cold, I just hoped that he had many sleepless nights as I had thinking about the kiss we shared.

On the last Friday of October, Alice and I were walking to the cafeteria. She was trying her hardest to convince me to go to a Halloween party the following evening but I was adamant that I was not going. We were in the line to pay when I felt someone's eyes on me. I tried to shake it off as my imagination.

"How rude." Alice muttered.

"What?" I turned and asked her.

"There's a guy sat with that annoying sports report from upstairs and he is so blatantly staring at you it's just wrong." Alice ranted.

"Who?" I asked and turned around to see if I could see this rude person.

"He's sat over there." Alice pointed to a table with a chubby middle aged guy and a younger man who was wearing sunglass. _Who wears sunglasses inside?_

"He actually looks familiar, but I cannot quite place him." Alice said, more to herself than me.

"You've got me." I replied and shrugged my shoulders. Then the younger guy put his left arm up in the air for me to see. My stomach did a forward roll. _No it can't be, can it?_

I strained my eyes to see if I could get a better look at him, just as the lady behind the cash register coughed to get my attention. I blushed as I handed over my money before turning back to where the guy was sat but he was gone.

When I got back to my desk after lunch I was surprised to find a small teddy dressed as a Devil's hockey player, there was a small note with it. I unfold the paper and read it.

_Please forgive my behaviour; I don't honestly know what came over me. Hope we can try again. Riley._

I sat at my desk and just stared blankly at the note. When did my life get so complicated and what the hell do I do now?

* * *

Author's Note: I am really sorry about how long it has taken me to write this chapter. It has been a toe-rag to write plus the winter was long and cold. I have started it four times and changed it even more than that. After all that I am still not happy with it. I know I am adding more complications too this story but Riley wanted to be more than a passing character, who am I to argue?

**Thank you for reading and I promise that the next chapter will be done a lot sooner than this one was. **


End file.
